Blindingly Beautiful
by BottledCoke
Summary: Bella's been blind since she was little. Edward is the next heir to Cullen INC but to take over he has to get married and have a heir in 5 years or less. He meets Bella at Jaspers party and makes her a deal she can't refuse. ExB, JxA, AU/AH, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Blindingly Beautiful

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Bella's been blind since she was little. Edward is the next heir to Cullen INC but to take over he has to get married and have a heir in 5 years. He meets Bella at Jaspers party and makes her a deal she can't refuse. EB, AU/AH, Lemons.

Chapter 1 - Party.

"Alice, where on earth are you taking me?" I stumbled around, trying to feel my way around but my hands were met with thin air. I heard millions of people chatting so I knew we were in a mall. I felt people bumping into me every once in awhile and it was starting to annoy me. So I planted my feet on one spot so my cousin could no longer drag me.

"Aw come on Bella! Just a little further." She tried again but I stood my ground.

"Bella.."I heard the anger in her voice and I smiled.

"Tell me where we are going first." She sighed.

"Fine, joy kill. We're going to a a dress shop to buy you a dress for Jasper's party tonight." I wrinkled my nose. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. A rich one too. She told me they met in a arcade. She was challenging people on a DDR machine until he stepped up to match her. It was a tie. After that they spent endless hours together and in the end they hooked up. I hung out with him a couple of times and he seems like a pretty nice guy for someone rich. Most rich people were snobby.

"Oh Alice," I moaned. "Not another party! All I do it sit down, eat, drink and chat with people I don't know!"

"Please Bella, I won't feel completely happy unless your there. Who knows, maybe there will be another guy who'll want you even though your.."

"Mike Newton." I shivered. Mike Newton was sickly sweet. He was a nice guy but he was pretty over protective and we weren't even going out. No other guy would talk to me the rest of the night except him. Stupid Mike. And he called almost every two hours, asking how I'm doing, what I'm doing, what I'm doing later and so on. I was going in sane!

"Poor Mike," Alice laughed. "He's madly in love with you. Oh well. Jessica has been trying to land a date with him for a month now." Jessica Stanely as a friend of ours. I met her through Alice of course. I really had no friends of my own but I was okay with being alone.

"I'm sure I can talk him into taking her to the party instead." I sighed and began walking when my cousin pulled on my hand. We walked for another five minute before I heard a door open and close. The chattering from the mall died down and I knew we were in a store.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you today?" Said a lady who had a heavy french accent.

"We would like to try on my dresses, please." Alice spoke and we were guided to a section of dresses, I guess.

"Call me if you need anything." She said before I heard her shoes clacking off.

"Let's get started! Whoo!" Alice cheered and I heard a ton of hangers clash together, meaning, my cousin just grabbed a bunch of random bunch of dresses and pulled me toward the dressing room.

We were in the store for two hours. I had to sit down since my feet were starting to get sore. Alice had already picked out a dress. She said it was a pale pink dress that tied around her neck and it reached down to her knees, silver gems glued to the bottom. I swear she made me try on at least a hundred and seventy-two dresses on. The last one she like the best. She said it was a dark blue satin dress, sleeveless and it hugged my figure nicely. It reached below my knees and she even got three-inch royal blue high-heels to go with it. I knew I would be tripping a lot tonight.

We brought our dresses and shoes to the front to pay for them. Alice prattled on about the party, saying she'll hook me up with a better guy then Mike. Great.

"Thank you for your purchase and have a great day."

"Thank you." I heard Alice say but I could also feel her stiffen. "Could you please not stare? It's not polite."

"Please, forgive me for being rude but I just find it strange that your friend there would wear sunglasses in the mall. And it's not even sunny today." I sighed. This usually happens when we're out at public places. turning to where I heard her voice and took off my sunglasses. She gasped, seeing my eyes white and dull.

"Sorry, I'm blind."

---

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"Edward, no shouting please." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew his son would be upset. Who wouldn't?

"But dad, how can I NOT shout? This is so stupid and outrageous!"

"I know but there's nothing I can do. Do you want to take over the company?"

"Yea." Edward sighed, leaning back in his office chair.

"Then you must do what the Quieute company tells you to. They are our best brother company in a long time. If we break the contract with them in any way, we'll be crashing down."

"But it's so unfair! What about Billy's song, Jacob?!"

"Jacob has to do it too. But he's not taking it as hard as you." Edward went quiet, trying to think of a way out but nothing came to mind.

"How much time do I have?"

"Five years. After that if there's no heir, our ties will be broken." Edward nodded and ran a hand through his bronze curly hair while letting out a shaky breath.

Just ten minutes ago his father walked into his office, looking like a scared mouse. Then in moments his life came crashing down on him. He was told he had to get married and have a heir. And only five years to do it. It was too short. Who could he possibly pick to be his wife and produce him a heir? He surely didn't want some random slut off the street corner. And he didn't know that many girls. He knew he had fan girls for his looks and money but they never wanted him for just him. There was always a catch. All he wanted to do was get rich, settle down with a nice woman, have a family and they could live off his savings, never having to work again in their lives. Too bad life wasn't that simple.

"Do you want me to set up some arranged dates?" Carlisle said, hoping to help his son. But Edward only shook his head.

"No, I'm sure I'll find someone on my own. Thanks anyways, Dad. Maybe I'll find someone tonight. Jasper is throwing one of his parties again." Edward grinned and his dad sighed.

"Your cousin, I worry about him sometimes." Carlisle admitted sadly. Jasper is known for throwing the wildest parties in New York. People have to make reservations and are usually put on a three month waiting list before they can get into a party. But family and friends get in anytime.

"Jasper is going to be more careful now. Ever since he got a girlfriend, he's been following her like a lost puppy. It's kind of cute in a sick way." Edward chuckled, remember the look on Jasper's face while he was talking about his new girlfriend. He swears, he never seen his cousin look for love struck before.

"Ah, no wonder that boy came in the building looking like he was stuck on cloud nine." Carlisle let out a soft laugh. "What's the poor girls name?"

"Alice Swan. She's a bundle of cute annoyingness." Edward remembers when Jasper introduce her. She was fairly cute but annoying too. She kept telling him he was uptight and needed a social life.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, she's nice and a good girl." Carlisle smiled. This pleased him of course.

"Now I can pray that you find a girl just like her,"

"Oh please, no!" They both broke into laughter before Carlisle had to get back to work. Sighing, Edward pressed a button on his phone and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"Please cancel my afternoon plans. I got to go out and buy a new shirt and pants."

_"Yes sir,"_ Came his secretaries voice over the phone.

"Have a nice weekend." He took his finger off the bottom and got up. _'Well, time to buy new clothes.'_

---

It was eight o'clock at night and Jasper's party has already started. The music was blaring loudly, making Jasper's mansion vibrate. People were grinding their bodies against each other, feeling the music soak into their souls. Water, soda and alcohol were being served as well as snacks. People who got too drunk, meaning they started making an ass of themselves, were thrown out.

Alice was off with Jasper somewhere. 'Probably sucking each others faces' I thought bitterly. I was sitting on a seat with a couple who were kissing each other like no tomorrow. I know this because they bumped into my first and made their way on to the other side of the sofa. So I got ditched after getting invited to a party I didn't even want to come to. I had my sunglasses on and still have guys come up to ask me to dance with them. I told them off politely but they kept bugging until I told them Jasper was a close friends of mine then that's when they finally got the clue to back off.

"What a party." I said sarcastically.

"Yea, I know what you mean." I was startled by the velvet soft voice. The person who said it sat down right beside me. 'Please oh please don't use any cheesy lines on me.' It was silent between us but I could feel the strangers eyes on my face. Probably wondering about the sunglasses.

"Jasper throws some wild parties, huh?"

"Look, to save you some embarrassing cheesy lines, Jasper is one of my close friends." Hopefully he would leave me alone now.

"Really? I'm Edward Cullen, his cousin. He hasn't mentioned you before." I gasped, shocked.

"Seriously? I'm so sorry, all night I've been trying to dodge leeches so I didn't know..He didn't mention you before either!" I shot back, trying to cover up my embarrassment. He chuckled and I was glad he let it drop.

"So how do you know my cousin?"

"He's dating my cousin."

"You're Alice Swan's cousin?!"

"Bella Swan, at your service."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He grabbed my hand and I felt his lips press onto my fingers lightly before letting go. My heart sped up only a little bit. This guy was a gentlemen. Different from all the other guys who had tried talking to me before. It went silent as we listened to the song changed. It was another upbeat tempo.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and I sighed, looking away.

"I would like to but I'm a horrible dancer. I can barely watch where I'm going."

"Don't worry, I'm actually not a bad dancer. I'll help you." Before I could try telling no thank you, I heard an all too familiar voice which made my toes curl with annoyance.

"Bella!"

"Hey Mike." I greeted without enthusiasm.

"Hey Bella." I heard a female voice say dryly. But I perked right up.

"Jessica, hi!"

"Mike kept saying you looked so lonely over here and he wanted to talk to you. But when your friend here came to sit beside you, he BEGGED to come over." She sighed.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you guys. Well actually I'm fine with my..uhh..friend here so you guys should go dance together. The song they are playing now is really good."

"Oh yes, Mike! Let's go dance!" Jessica pulled protesting Mike to the dance floor. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for helping out,_ 'friend'_"

"No problem, _'pal'_" I let out a light laugh and sighed right after.

"So why exactly are yo at this party if your not going to dance or mingle?"

"Alice forced me to come. She said she won't be completely happy if I'm not here but I think she's past the excitement level by now. She probably just wants me to get to know more people. What about you? Why aren't you dancing and getting it on with the ladies instead of sitting here and talking to me?" He was silent for awhile before answering.

"Just here on some business. Not that important, I have five years to do it." This made me laugh and I had no idea why, it just sounded so silly.

"Your laugh is beautiful." That instantly shut up. I felt a blush spread on my cheeks.

"Well you're blunt." I could almost tell he smiled just by the change in the atmosphere around us.

Suddenly he started asking me questions. Random questions. Like what is my blood type, my favorite color, if I had any diseases in my family, disorders, health issues, favorite food, hobbies and more. I hope he doesn't stalk me next.

"Cullen INC, huh?" I said, interrupting his question, which was asking where I lived.

"That's correct. You've heard of it before?"

"Who hasn't? Cullen and Quieute INC are the biggest companies in New York. My dad also happens to know-ouch!" Some drunk had walked by, accidentally hitting the back of my head with his hand. My glasses flew forward. _'Oh great'._

I reached out and started to feel around for them. I noticed I was touching, no, more like groping someones lap. Oh dear. Well, better keep looking. I kept feeling around before I felt large firm hands clamp over mine, making me stop my groping fest.

"Whoa, now who's the bold one?"

"Oh shut up, gimme my glasses back."

"What are you talking about? They are right here."

"Right where?"

"Right here.." All amusement wiped off Edwards face as he saw my eyes for the first time.

"White.."

"I'm blind." I said bitterly, pulling my hands out of his so I could cross my arms over my chest. Uncomfortable silent came over us but I felt him slip my glass into my lap. I picked them up, felt of a bit before putting them on.

"I guess this means you want to ditch me and go really mingle now, huh?" I said the words acidly. Clearly he would, just like every other guy who found out about me being blind.

"How?" Well this shocked and confused me.

"How?" I repeated.

"How did you become blind? Were you born with it?"

"Well, no.." This was the first time a guy had asked me how I become blind. Girls just sobbed and wished me luck. "Well it happened when I was small. My mom is into trying different new things and at the time she was into photographing. Of course she didn't want to be like everyone else using a digital so she bought one of those old cameras. Well she had the chemicals, for developing the picture, on the table and unopened. Of course me being small and curious, I tried reaching up to grab it but it ended up falling down onto my face and into my eyes.

Of course my mom told me this when I was old enough to understand. I told her I didn't mind though, because the world is probably too ugly to look at anyways."

"You sound like an old woman." I laughed at his remark.

"You sound just like my mom. She thinks I'm going to die an young old lady." It felt getting that all off my chest. To some random stranger too.

"But," I started, sighing. "I sometimes wonder what if would be like to see the world. I can't remember anything when I was small. I don't even know what my own cousin looks like. It saddens me sometimes." Edward must have been thinking or something since he kept silent. I just let it all sink in. Maybe now he'll ditch me.

"Marry me." Wait, what?

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"You'll probably have a hard time marrying I mean..so, why not marry me? And produce me a heir in five years of less?"

I burst out laughing and felt tears prick my eyes. Soon my stomach started to hurt so I clenched onto the sofa to try and contain my laughter.

"This is just too good!"

"What's so funny?" He sounded offended but hey, he shouldn't blame me for such absurd questions.

"Everything! Marrying you, then baring your child in five years OR less. Wow. I wonder if this is every girls dream. It surely isn't mine."

"What do you mean by that? I was being serious!"

"Oh, I know," All traces of humour left me, leaving only seriousness in my voice. "I just meant that if this is every girls dream, having two guys ask her to marry them and give them a child, on the same day!"

---

A/N: Yay, chapter one done! Please R&R! I would love to hear your thoughts on the fanfic so far. :)

BottledCoke


	2. Chapter 2

Blindingly Beautiful

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Oh wow, I didn't expect to get so much reviews for one chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It made so so happy and inspired!

Chapter 2 - The Deal.

It was silent. Except for the music pounding throughout the place. It was silent between Edward Cullen and me. Being blind can sometimes be annoying. I want to see what his expression right now. Was it something I said? Moments passed and I couldn't stand it anymore. When I was about to tell him to call Jasper so he can send Alice, he spoke before me.

"Someone else asked you to marry them? Today?"

"Uhh, yea."

"Who?"

"My friend. I've known him since I was small."

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "Guess I can't compete with that."

"I guess." I mused. "His reason is most likely the same as yours."

"What do you mean?"

"My friend is Jacob Black. He called me this morning and 'proposed'. It would have been better if he actually asked me in person, more romantic, but I told him I would think on it. Marrying so he can be next to lead the Quieute company sounds pretty stupid. He could have picked some other friend he knew. But I suppose if it's to help the company, I will go right ahead and say yes."

"Why though? Don't you have someone you like?"

"Hah, many guys don't tend to stick around too long once they find out I'm blind, They get freaked out by my white eyes. Which it still shocks me to see you here."

"About the deal.."

"Yea, I think I'm going to accept, my dad will be happy, I won't have to work a day in my life."

"It's not that simple.." If I could see, I would have gave him a 'what the hell do you mean' kind of look.

"Is it more complicated then that?"

"Yes, well.."

"Look," I sighed. "Spit it out, I hate when someone says they know something and they are getting ready to tell you but know they are going to back out in the last second just to piss you off." I swore I heard him chuckle.

"Well, if you marry him then you have to give him a heir in five years or less."

"Aha, say what?" He's kidding.

"If you marry him or me, then you have to give us a child, to carry on the business. It's a contract our fathers signed. If one of us don't get married and have a child by the end of the five years, the other company will break off the contract to work together. And then that company will fall.

"Ugh, that stupid Jacob! How could he leave the detail out for me?!"

"Maybe he didn't want to face this kind of reaction?"

"Oh, he would be facing it anyway, but ten times worse when it came to the time to..in bed..ugh!"

"So you're going to reject his proposal?"

"Hell yes I am! Wait..no, if I marry him then I won't have to lift my fingers again and I probably won't find someone who will like me for who I am anyways."

"What about marrying me instead?"

"Oh, that's a good one, Edward Cullen! I'll just marry a complete stranger instead of my best friend!" I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue. What a idiot! "Oh, and we'll have stranger ranger babies that I'll never be able to see! How exciting!"

_'Shit, shit, think Cullen..' _Edward thought to himself. _'This girl doesn't seem to care about wealth and she can't see how I look like so she wouldn't care for my looks. Couldn't see..'_

"Okay then, I'll make you a deal."

"This shall be GOOD." He ignored me.

"You marry me and give me a heir," I snorted. "But after marrying me and before having my child, I will fly us to Canada, find the best doctor and pay to get your eye sight back."

I stopped breathing. A million thoughts were going through my head. This complete stranger, that I have only been talking to for about an hour, offers to give me back my eyesight. Just marry and have a child with him. I was expecting him to bribe me with money, dresses or jewelry. Cars, hah, or a mansion. Everything else I thought of except for my eye sight. I would love nothing more then to be able to see again. To see the color of my hair and eyes, Alice, Charlie and Renee. And this complete stranger. I wanted to see him the most. Who is, slightly, kind enough to offer me my eye sight back but for such a small price, a kind stranger. I started to feel a little dizzy until Edward put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a light shake.

"Breathe, Bella." Inhaling sharply, I shook a little.

"Why.." I asked after collecting my thoughts.

"Because..I think you deserve to see this ugly world like everyone else." My heart raced off into a full sprint. A strange kindness. That's what he is. Before I could say anything else, I heard Alice calling out for me.

"Uhm, can I have some time to think it over?" Even though I would like nothing more then to say yes, I really did have to think this over. It was a huge step into a new life.

"Sure. Any contact info I can reach you at?" I told him my phone number and said to call in a couple days.

"This stays between you and me. No telling Jasper, Alice or anyone else you know." He laughed but that's all I needed to know he would keep his mouth shut. Alice had reached us and placed her hands in mine, pulling me up.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here Bella! Jasper just needed..help with something and-"

"Save it Alice. I know you were sucking on each others faces in some dark corner."

"A-and I felt bad for leaving you so I thought I would come back to take you home, since I forced you to come here against your own will." She sounded embarassed. And wasn't denying having a kissing fest with Jasper! How cute.

"That's fine. I was just talking to Jasper's cousin."

"Edward, how are you tonight?"

"I'm great, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"You look amazing tonight."

"And you look simply dashing. As expected from the Cullen family." Alice giggled. I was jealous. Of them both! I couldn't see how neither one looked like and Alice, she wouldn't tell someone they were "dashing" unless they really were. So that must mean this guy is not bad looking.

"I accept!" I burst out.

"Bella?" Alice sounded concerned, putting a hand on my shoulder. Edward sounded like he was trying to hold back his laughter but was failing horribly at it.

"I accept! Accept! Take me now!" I cried out, wanting to be unblind NOW!

"Think it over! The pros and cons!" Edward sounded like he was taking deep breaths now, probably trying to control his laughter from breaking out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice questioned. I could imagine her with her weight shifted onto one leg, hands on her hips and an eye brow raised.

"Nothing Alice," I sighed. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Okay but you know I'm going to beat it out of you sooner or later, right?"

"Yea, yea. Now take me home, these heels are killing me."

"You've barely stood in them." Alice giggled but got ready to guide me out of the mansion.

"Later, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. I'll be looking forward to your answer in a couple of days." _'Accept, accept, accept.'_ I chanted over and over in my head.

---

It was now Monday. The weekend had passed by so fast, it was a little shocking. All weekend, Jacob has been calling at least four times a day, trying to sweet talk his way into me accepting his proposal. The conversations would start out friendly, then he would slowly turn to mush and finally he would bring up the proposal, dragging on and on how it would be such a great idea for two childhood friends to get married, prattle on about how our fathers would be pleased. But all I could think about was getting my eyesight back.

I knew it wasn't fair to Jacob, but Edwards offer was too _tempting_ to pass up. But I did think of the pros and cons like he told me to. So far I got:

Pros; I get my eyesight back, I won't have to work a day in my life since Cullen INC is a rich company.

Cons; Having a baby, doing it and marrying a complete stranger.

Some list. But another reason to accept Edwards proposal is because it would be too awkward between Jacob and myself. He's one of the few guys who accepted me for who I am and I'm grateful for that but I just couldn't think of him as anything else except as "The Best Friend". Well when I do tell him "No", it shouldn't hurt him, we're only friends.

Sighing, I sat up in my bed. I needed to go bathroom. The thing I hate most about during the days is when I'm alone. My dad is the police chief down at some local police station and Alice is in school so I'm home alone. It took me a full two months to outline the house, although it wasn't that big. Every day, for two hours or more, Alice would help me around, letting me feel around and count steps so I could get around when I'm home alone. One time the phone rang and I accidentally ran on instinct but I slammed into the wall, stumbled backwards, fell down the stairs and landed in the shoe rack. I ended up passing out until Alice got home. She called nine-one-one. I woke up in the hospital the next day with a sprained ankle and wrist. After that, Charlie put a wireless in my room.

For breakfast, I had cold pop-tarts on my desk, lunch would be in a container beside it and supper time was when I ate downstairs with Charlie and Alice at the table. Wouldn't it be so much easier if I wasn't blind?

After emerging from the bathroom, I slowly made my way back to my bedroom. There wasn't much I can do. Alice would always leave our remote on my night table whenever I wanted to hear the TV. She always had it on the news channel of course, so I could know what was happening in the world. After feeling around a bit, I found the remote and pressed the largest round button. I listened as the TV make a strange 'whirring' sound as it warmed up and five seconds later, the news woman's voice came on. She was talking about a plane crashing somewhere in Alabama. The next thing she reported was totally unexpected.

_"News update. We just go word that Jacob Black, son of Billy Black and owner of the famous Quieute company, has already 'found' a girl to marry him. They ask that she remains anonymous. Also, Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen and owner of, the famous brother branch, Cullen INC, has also 'found' a girl to marry. The reason they have to marry is if they want to continue running the company. Both males are only seventeen but are ready to run the company but they can't until the age of eighteen. We'll be updating you on the situation every-"_

I quickly fumbled with the remote and shut the TV off. For the love of everything that's..not blind! Why must this sort of thing be aired on television! And the news channel of all channels! Couldn't they just stick it onto a reality show? Because that's what it seems like to me, one big fat reality show. Alice and Charlie knew of Jacobs proposal and they were so happy for me. I think I even heard Charlie say "Finally". Of course they are expecting me to say yes. Ugh.

"Ding. Dong. It's 12PM."

Oh goody, lunch time. I got up and counted five steps to my desk. After feeling around, I felt the container, bringing it back to my bed. I opened it and felt the fork inside of it.

"What did Alice make today.." I remember the last time Alice tried to experiment cooking. She mixed beans with ketchup and mustard. Carefully, I picked up the fork and stabbed whatever was inside the container and brought it to my lips. I took a quick whiff and sighed with relief. It was spaghetti today. I chewed on the food slowly, thoughtfully. I wonder what color the food I was eating, It was weird now that I think of it, not knowing. I felt around my night table and grabbed my wireless phone.

"Three..two..one.."

_Ring. Ring._ Bingo.

"Hello, Swan residence.

_"Bella! How are you doing?"_

"Fine Alice, just fine. And yourself?"

_"The usual. How's lunch?"_

"The spaghetti is great, thanks. Much better then yesterdays salad with hot sauce." I heard my wonderful cousin let out a laugh. She's such a joy to be around, even if she can get sneaky and annoying.

"By the way, did you see the morning news?"

_"Nope, what happened?"_

"They aired Jacobs proposal."

"_What?! Is that even allowed? Did they say your name?"_

"I have no clue and no, Jacob or Billy asked them to keep me anonymous."

_"Ehh..I wonder why they would do that."_

"Probably don't want to be the laughing stock of New York."

_"Aw, why would you say that, Bella?"_

"Think about it. If New York knew that Jacob asked a blind girl to marry him, they would joke non-stop."

"_Those son of a-"_

"Now, now, Alice. Thank you for checking up on me but I think I can hear your friends calling for you."

_"Bella."_ She sighed. _"I'll talk with you after school."_

"Okay Alice, later."

_"Bye."_

I felt around for the large button and pressed down, shutting the phone off. I shoved the rest of the food down my throat before putting the container on my night table. I laid down, planning on going to sleep. The food was going to go to my hips but who cares! Slowly, like, an hour slow, I let sleep take over me, welcoming the darkness.

---

"Bella, waaake up Bella." My shoulder was shaking. Or someone was shaking it. Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Finally. I've been trying to get you up for half an hour."

"Alice?"

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing sleeping in the afternoon? It's almost five now."

"Whoa..I didn't plan on sleeping that long."

"Anyways. I saw the news when I got home. I can't believe they allow stuff like that to air. It's stupid."

"It is." I agreed and suddenly remembered something. "Alice, I have a dream." I heard her gasp and she grasped onto my both of my shoulders.

"What was it about?!"

"Well..it was like I can see myself but I was still me..I opened my eyes.."

"What color were they?!"

"I don't know.."

"Oh yea.."

"But they looked pretty. Anyways. After I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw a bunch of stuff, like..I don't know, I'm sorry. But then suddenly I wasn't paying attention much to anything, then I started running

after someone. But no matter how fast I ran, I never caught up with him."

Whenever I had a dream, Alice made me remember. It was so I could explain what I saw in them, then she would try and tell me what that object was. But we both knew I saw colors in my dreams, I just didn't know what they were called. I knew what they looked like except no one could explain what a color was when they are blind. Except for black, Alice told me it's when you can't see anything. Hah.

"Mhmm, I wonder if this means something."

"What do you mean?"

"Running after a guy..could that guy be Jacob?" I heard the light teasing in her voice. Oh great.

"No, no. Jacob has long hair, like mine. This guy had short hair."

"Oh la la, could you be crushing on another guy?"

"No!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Well I brought you today's lesson."

"Oh yay, six hours to pass my evening." Alice would record each of her lessons for me while she was in school. Then she would take her time to help me learn where I needed help instead of going out to hang with her friends. I don't know what I would do without her. We spent two hours going over math and biology before Charlie called us down for supper. During the week, we mostly get takeout since Alice sometimes has her wild urges to try something new and when there's an exciting game on the tube. She helped me out and down the steps then into the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie, you must like those fish sticks and fries from down at the diner. If we have any more of this, I'm going to start gaining weight." Alice called out while she made a plate for both of use.

"You? Gain weight? Hah! You eat like a horse but I never see one part of you get fat." Charlie must be watching the sports channel, as always. Alice handed my plate, looped our arms and guided me back to my our room. We sat on my bed and talked about random stuff that happened during our day. My answer was always the same and I was getting tired of it. Alice would talk about experiments in class, jokes between her friends, guys who would finally come out and confess to her instead of leaving silly love notes stuff into her locker. She was slightly popular at school, not as popular as Jessica but she was up there. I heard the only reason Jessica was popular because she is the queen bee of gossip. Alice is popular because she is nice to everyone. Going to school when I was younger had been a horrible experience. The boys would pull my hair and the girls would poke me and I wouldn't expect any of it. So it was home school for me.

_"Ding. Dong. 12AM."_

"Oh wow, I was so into talking, about it's rumored that the lunch lady spits into every one's food, that I forgot the time. I should get to bed or I'll be tired in the morning. What about you, Bella?" I heard Alice got off my bed and walk over to her dresser for some pajama's.

"Nah, I"m not tired. I guess it was a bad thing to sleep in the afternoon." Alice let out a light laugh as I heard her shift onto her bed, which was across from mine.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Alice." Silence followed after that, settling the night in. I listened and in moments I heard Alice's steadied breathing. She uses so much energy during the day, she will be knocked out in less then five minutes once her head hits the pillow. Her light snoring brought a smile to my lips. If only I could imagine what she looked like.

"Ring. Ring. Rin-gg. Ring. Ri-" I desperately looked for the phone. I wasn't expecting a call so late so the phone ended up falling to the floor.

"Hello, Swan residence." Who in their right mind calls at midnight?

_"My, my, don't you sound like a pissed cat."_

"Edward?" He let out a light chuckle.

_"Yes, it's me."_

"Why are you calling so late at night?"

_"What are you doing up so late at night?"_

"Couldn't sleep."

_"I wanted to hear your answer."_

"I think it's obvious so this call is a waste."

_"Ah, true but I want to hear it directly from you."_

"And why is that?"

_"I like hearing your voice."_ I felt my cheats heat up. Alice told me when I feel that, it means I'm blushing.

"Fine. I accept your proposal, Edward Cullen."

---

A/N: Another chapter up! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Many hearts for long reviews! :)

BottledCoke


	3. Chapter 3

Blindingly Beautiful

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I would ask for reviews but I dislike authors who say "If you don't review I'm not updating!" or "Ten reviews or more and I'll update!" Lamel, lame, lame!

Chapter 3 - Meetings.

I sat on the couch nervously. Edward had called this morning, the night after he called, asking if he could come over to explain some details. Of course I couldn't be more happy then to go over plans with him. I didn't expect to be married to him by tonight. He wanted to come over right away but I told him to wait for two hours, until Charlie and Alice were gone. Now those two hours were up and I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat. I was still in my matching pajamas, pink cotton pants with a pink long sleeved top. Alice doesn't lay clothes out for me unless we're going out which is mostly on weekends. So I was stuck in these. The door bell rang loud, almost making me crunch my sunglasses that were in my hands. Placing them on quickly, I counted my steps to the door, opening it widely.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello.." I said awkwardly, moving to one side to let him in. After I heard him taking off his shoes, I shut the door and started to lead him to the living room. I sat down on the couch and listened for him to sit down as well.

"You know your way around the house well."

"Yea, well, it took me two months to figure out how to."

"Two? Isn't that a bit long?"

"Yea but I have a knack for attracting trouble. As you can see we have safety nets almost everywhere with pillows. They get taken down once Alice is home though."

"I see. So what do you do all day?"

"I become indolent. There's not much to do anyways, I usually put on the news. Which reminds me, would you mind explaining why must they talk about the marriage on TV of all places?"

"Ah, you heard about that, huh?" He chuckled lightly as I waited patiently for his answer.

"Well, Cullen INC and the Quieute Company are probably the one of the biggest linked businesses. Of course we've been branch companies for five years and the longest companies ever stay together is three years. Usually businesses here don't last long when in contact with another company but the bond between Cullen and Quieute are strong. Of course taking you away from Jacob Black probably might break that." I could hear the smugness in his voice, it slightly irritated me.

"I still have to tell Jacob..but I don't know when is the right time..before the wedding or after it?"

"After sounds better, so it won't ruin the plans or anything."

"The plans.." Weddings aren't much of an excitement for me, especially my own. What if I trip on my dress? That would be a huge embarrassment and I already have enough of those to last me a lifetime.

"Yes. I was thinking maybe we can have the wedding in two months? I already called a wedding planner. We are to meet up with her on Saturday to go over what we want at the wedding. She also needs your measurements for the dress and shoes. Location is another important detail, I was thinking maybe-"

"Wait, TWO months?!" I shouted and stood from my seat.

"Yea..you weren't expecting to be married this week, were you?" His tone was teasing and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I was kind of hoping it would be this week..

"Two months is too long, I can't wait! I was filled with hope that I would get my eyesight back before the end of the week!" He laughed again. "Quit laughing!"

"Sorry but you're just too cute, it's hard to hold back. But seriously, two months is the soonest I can make it." I ignored his cute comment and sat back down.

"Is it going to take two months because it's going to be a huge wedding?"

"Of course it is. I'll be inviting my family and friends as you will be too."

"Uhm..can't we just have a small wedding? I'm not a fan of weddings."

"I don't know.." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey, I can't even see what my wedding is gonna look like so what's the point of making it all fancy-schmancy?"

"You got a point.." Of course I do. "Well then, since you put it that way. We'll have close friends and family, the wedding will be done in two weeks at the earliest." Two weeks, ugh.

I stayed silent as he talked on the phone with the wedding planner, arguing about something in french. I suppose I can hold on for another two weeks, it's not like I plan on going sight seeing anytime soon. I heard Edward get up and move to another room, his voice rising higher and higher. I didn't know how much time passed by before I heard the front door open and a familiar sweet high pitched voice called out.

"Bellaaaaa, I'm hooome for lunch!" I panicked. Alice doesn't come home until after school, so what was she doing home for lunch?! I couldn't move as I heard my dear cousin walk into the living room.

"Bella, it's rare to see you down here, usually your up in your room..who's shoes are those in the porch? It looks like it belongs to a guy..who's that speaking in french?" I groaned. Great. Now I did have to tell her what's going on. Of course I planned on inviting her to the wedding but she'll probably want to do the planning herself. I heard.

"Oh, hello Alice." I heard Edward snap his phone shut on the anger yells from the woman on the other line.

"Scan-da-lous, Isabella Marie Swan! Having two guys on a leash, what's your secret?!" Alice laughed loudly and sat down beside me. If only I could curl up and die.

"Well, apparently she's only stringing one guy by a leash." Edward spoke, the couch springs squeaking as he sat down.

"Oh I know, Jacob Black. So are you here just visiting?" When Edward didn't answer, I let out a frustrated sound, knowing he wanted me to answer this one.

"Alice, I'm not going to marry Jacob. Eddy here asked me to marry him so I said yes." I heard him growl at the nick name I gave him. Hah, take that!

"WHAT?! Your going to reject Jacobs proposal?!" Alice had her tiny hands on my shoulders, shaking me rather violently. "Jacob will be broken! Are you that dense! Bella!"

"Alice, listen!" She stopped the shaking but kept her hands on firmly tight. "Remember Jasper's party? Well that's when Edward proposed and just last night he called for my answer so now he's here and we're going to arrange the wedding."

"So..you're going to marry a COMPLETE stranger..over your best friend?" Alice growled out, her nails digging sharply into my shoulder.

"That's exactly it, Alice. He's my best friend, it would be weird just to start acting like a fiancee towards him." A shiver ran down my spine at the idea of kissing and making love to Jacob.

"I suppose you're right.." Slowly, Alice loosened her grip before taking her hands off my shoulders completely. "So..when is this wedding?"

"Two weeks." Edward answered.

"TWO Weeks?! Why so soon?! Oh my gosh! We have to start planning right now! I'll take two weeks off from school!"

"No, NO! Alice! Don't, you'll fall behind." I knew she would want to plan the wedding!

"Ugh, PLEASE Bella! Let me plan your wedding! You knew I would be planning it anyways, whenever you would marry!" She continued to plead, grabbing the hem of my shirt and giving small tugs like a little child begging for a toy.

"Edward," I sighed deeply. "Would it be alright if this monster plans it?"

"I have no problem with it. I was just on the phone with the wedding planner and she started throwing a fit because she only plans exclusive big weddings so when I asked for something small, she kind of flipped."

"Yea. I could tell by the french squawking in the other room."

"Oh, how rude of me! Edward, would you like some tea?" I heard Alice get off the couch, making her way towards the kitchen.

"I would love some but I must be getting to a meeting with my father. Jacob and Billy will be there. Discussing about the contact, just boring stuff."

"Aw, that;s too bad. Well drop by anytime, Bella will be pleased to have some company once in awhile." Alice responded from the kitchen and I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. Damn her.

"Sorry Edward, she's a but uncontrollable." He chuckled. It sounded pleasant.

"That is fine. I'll drop by in a couple of days to say hello to my soon-to-be father-in-law"

"W-wait!" It was too late. I heard the front door shut. Then I heard my cousins musical laughter from the kitchen.

"Alice! Charlie will kill him!"

"I'm sure Uncle Charlie will be fine with it. Right now you have to worry about telling Jacob."

"Ugh..Jacob.." I forgot about him even though we were talking about him not only ten minutes ago.

"Yes, Jacob. You should actually call him right now."

"What?!" Had she gone mad?

"Bella," She came back into the living room and sat beside me, her tea cup clinking on it's saucer. "It's best to call now before the meeting, don't you think? They' will be planning for the wedding before you respond because they have full confidence you'll accept. You know Charlie has been keeping them updated, saying you're thinking about it a lot. So now would be best before anything goes any further." I thought over her wise words. She was right. Of course she is. I just hate hurting the people who are close to me.

"What should I say..?"

"The truth. Except leave Edward and his proposal out of it. To have the companies go at war right now, over a girl, wouldn't do so well. No offence but it has happened before." I nodded, thinking over her words.

"Can you get me the wireless phone in our room?"

"Sure but why did you leave it up there? You always bring it everywhere with you." _'Yea, well, I was too excited waiting for me 'fiancee' to come over so I kinda forgot it' _Which was what I wanted to say but I stayed

silent. I heard Alice dash up the steps and back down, plopping down beside me, sliding the wireless into my shaking hands.

"Don't forget to breathe, Bella." I nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Alice, dial his number for me, please?"

"Oh, right!" She laughed and took the phone back. It made a beeping noise every time a number was punched in and before I knew it, the phone was place back into my hands. I quickly brought it up to my ear,

hearing the other side ring four times before someone picked up.

_"Good afternoon, Quieute Company front desk, how may I help you?"_ It was the Quieute's secretary. She sounded bored.

"Yes, uhm, I would like to speak to Jacob Black, please."

_"Sorry but you'll have to book an appointment. Is that all?"_

"No, no, tell him it's Bella Swan on the phone."

_"I don't think it'll make that much of a difference, ma'am."_

"What? No, just tell him, please! He'll take the call."

_"Ma'am, is that all? If so have a great day."_ There was a click.

"That bitch hung up!"

"Who, Jacob?!"

"No, their secretary." I growled while Alice laughed. She took the phone back and started dialing again before placing it beside my ear. My hands took her place and I waited impatiently. It rang four times before the secretary picked up again but I didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Now you listen to me you stuck up bimbo! You don't know who your speaking with, I could be your next boss and I would fire your stanky a-"

_"Bella?"_ I stopped, shock written all over my face.

"J..Jacob? H-Hi!"

_"What was all that about?" _He sounded pretty amused.

"Oh, nothing. Just your secretary was giving me heck when I first called. I thought Alice dialed the same number again so I kind of lashed out, hoping it was her on the other line" I could hear Alice muffling her laughter into a pillow.

_"Which secretary?"_ Jacob sounded angry now, maybe even pissed.

"Uhm..the front desk one, I think? I told her my name but she still wouldn't connect me."

_"Be right back." _I waited and heard a couple doors open before Jacob started yelling. I heard the secretary from before whimper and try talking to him but he kept yelling. After a few moments he was talking again.

_"Okay, everything is taken care of."_

"Taken care of?"

_"I fired her."_ My mouth dropped open in surprise. I felt bad for her now, it was all my fault!

"Oh..well.."

_"Don't worry about it. There are a million of girls who would love to take her place. So what can I do for you?"_

"Uhm.." I took a deep breath, remembering Alice's earlier words. "I'm going to..reject..your proposal, I'm sorry"

_"..."_ Oh damn, now he's gonna yell at me, probably. The minutes went on by and I thought he had already hung up, too mad to speak to me but his voice was surpringly soft when he spoke again.

_"Why?"_

"Why? Uhmm, that is.."

_"Bella, I thought we were best friends?"_

"That's exactly it, Jacob! We're best friends. I just don't feel comfortable that we're going to have to act all lovey dovey in front of other people to prove the relationship. It'll just be too weird. I'm really sorry Jacob."

_"No..it's fine..I think.."_

"Still friends?" I asked hopefully.

_"Yea, sure."_

"Thanks Jake!"

_"No problem. I got to go. Meeting. Bye."_ He hanged up before I could tell him good bye. I slowly brought the phone down from my ear and into my lap.

"So how did it go?" Alice asked eagerly beside me. I almost forgot she was with me.

"Not so well..I think he hates me now." I sighed and slumped into the couch.

"Aw, don't say that, Bella. Of course Jacob doesn't hate you, he's just hurt that's all. But your right, being best friends since you guys were young, would be weird now for you two to get married since it would probably change everything between you two. Don't worry, just give 'ol Jakey a few days and he'll be fine, hopefully." I sighed then nodded.

---

"Welcome Billy, Jacob." Carlisle greeted the two men who entered the large business room. The walls were a light beige with random swirls decorating it. The carpet was a dark red with gold bands rolling across it, making a stripe pattern. In the middle was a long round cherry oak table with no corners and about twenty brown tufted high black executive leather office chairs surrounding of water were placed in front of every seat with a pitcher near every three chairs.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward." Billy greeted darkly while Jacob dragged behind his dad. They sat a chair away from the Cullen's, except for Billy who was in a wheel chair and he instantly picked up his glass, chugging the water to the very last drop.

"Is something the matter?" Carlisle was on alert by their strange behavior, his eyes filled with worry. Jacob stared down at the table, his expression gloomy while Billy looked as if he was fighting a battle and obviously lost.

"The girl Jacob proposed to..well she rejected him. So now he has to to for someone else." Jacob winced at the idea of finding someone else and sighed.

"You must have really like her, I'm sorry." Edward spoke this time, staring at Jacob straight in the eyes.

"And how is your end doing?" Billy asked, wanting the attention to shift off them.

"Well Edward here just told me fifteen minutes ago, the girl he proposed to accepted. She isn't one for big weddings so they'll tie the knot it two weeks. I would love it if you both could come, I'll be sure to send invita-"

"Dad, I'll have to ask her about it. I'm sure she just wants it to be family and friends."

"She almost sounds like someone I know.." Jacob said dully, drawing circles on the table with his index finger. Edward panicked for a quick second before adding in some information.

"She knows she has to give me a kid by the end of 5 years, we could at least respect some of her wishes." Jacob seemed to relax but Billy didn't look like he was buying it.

"And may I ask, what if your fiance's name?"

"I would like to keep her anonymous as you would like to keep yours that way too." Carlisle was staring at his son, half shocked and half scolding.

"Edward, don't be rude. I'm sorry Billy, I'm afraid I don't know her name either."

"That's fine, Carlisle, old friend. I just hate to be the one to break the news to her father because I'm sure she won't. She knows how excited her father has been since Jacob proposed to her so I don't know why she would do this to him..plus she is such good friends with my Jacob, how could she.." Billy muttered the last part to himself.

"Anyways. Well if this girl doesn't want people she doesn't know attending, then pictures and documents will have to be shown as proof for their marriage."

"Yea, indeed. How about-"

Edward drowned out the conversation, thinking. _'So Bella's dad was actually hoping she would say 'yes' to Jacobs proposal, huh. I wonder what he'll say when I drop by in a few days.' _The meeting had continued on for more then three hours, the two leaders discussing plans. Jacob added in his two cents now and then but mostly kept quiet and Edward was stuck in his thoughts, every now and then he would receive nudges from Carlisle. Edward would then have to ask what they were talking about, embarrassing Carlisle over and over again.

"I think we should end the meeting, it seems both of our sons are a bit..distracted tonight."

"Indeed. Hopefully we'll finished more later this week."

"Indeed," Billy agreed before rolling himself away from the table. "Come on Jake, let's go home." Jacob got out of his chair sluggishly, following behind his dad, shoulders slumped. Once they passed through the doors, Carlisle whirled around face his son.

"Edward, are feeling alright?"

"Yes, dad, just thinking a lot."

"What are you thinking about?" Edward glanced up to his father, a worried expression on the older Cullen's face. He bit his bottom lip, deciding if he should tell about Bella or not.

"I'm thinking about my fiancee."

"Ah, yes. Even though you don't know that many girls you still managed to find one. Did you pick her up at Jasper's party?"

"Yea."

"She better not be one of those wild girls. Or a gold digger. Or a prositute." Carlisle warned, giving his son a look. Edward just laughed it off.

"Don't worry, she's Alice's cousin. She seems tame."

"Ah. What's her name?" Edward hesitated for a bit before speaking.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, only daughter of Chief Charlie Swan, best friends with Jacob Black." Carlisle blinked a couple times, not knowing if he heard right but he let the words sink in, his face slowly turning into one of horror.

"Edward!" The older Cullen hissed, rising from his chair while spilling his water in the process. He started to pace around the room, his index finger and thumb pinching his chin in thought.

"Dad?" Edward asked worriedly, also getting up from his seat but more carefully.

"Edward, why? Why did you propose to the same girl? Did you know Jacob proposed to her?"

"Yea, she told me. And..I don't know why I did what I did, there's just something about her that drags me in."

"Oh no! No, no, no! Please none of this 'Love at first sight" stuff! It's not love, it's lust!"

"Dad! Don't worry, I don't feel that way towards her." Carlisle came back over to his chair sitting down now that he was more calm.

"You know this could jeopardize our relations with Quieute Company..it probably will..imagine what they'll say when they see the wedding pictures..the documents.." The older man groaned now, his face in his hands.

"We could always give them pictures that don't show her face in it..and Jasper has a wicked skill at making fake documents." This time Carlisle gave his son a scolding look.

"That's illegal, IMAGINE what they could do when they find out. Sure for money, the works, we could all go to jail."

"That's why we don't get caught." Edward said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Edward, you know they are going to find out sooner or later."

"It will all work out dad, trust me." Carlisle looked at Edward for awhile longer before letting out a tired sight, giving in.

---

A/N: Sorry, not much in this chapter, I've had a busy week and weekend so I couldn't work on this much but I did what I can so I can get it out sooner!! Ideas and thoughts are welcomed!

BottledCoke


	4. Chapter 4

Blindingly Beautiful

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry for not getting this out sooner. My dad had his second mini stroke so I'm going a little crazy here. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4 - Enter Emmett and Rosalie.

"Alice..go to school."

"Bella!" She whined, her pencil scribbling more fiercely in the note pad she was writing or doodling in. Since Edward's visit, which was two days ago, Alice has been scribbling down her ideas and plans, spending hours on the phone with Edward and swapping ideas. It nerved me a bit. It was my wedding yet my cousin discusses and decides everything with my fiance. Huh. I picked up one of my pillows and aimed where I hope she would be.

"Oh my..Bella! You made me draw right into your wedding dress!" I heard her furiously erasing her mistake.

"Serves you right. Talking to everyone else except me about the wedding, _my_ wedding."

"But Bella! I want it all to be a surprise!" I heard paper being crunched up.

"And who exactly is it going to surprise? In case you forgot, I am _blind_." I felt the air became more..gloomy. "Seriously Alice, you could walk me down anywhere, an ally or a hallway and I would believe it's the church, it wouldn't make any difference."

"I know but..I was thinking maybe you can show it to your children some day." Now that I think about it, I haven't told her about Edward needing a heir in five years. A good thing too. Alice would be against it. She would want me to get an education and stable job before settling down with kids.

"So you think I'm actually going to fall in love with Edward and have kids with him?" She didn't answer right away so I knew she was thinking about it before.

"Well when you stick with someone for so long, you kind of develop feelings for them..poke Jacob." She had whispered the last part but I heard her.

"What about Jacob, Alice?"

"Bella, don't be so dense. Surely you have noticed it too."

"Noticed what?"

"That Jacob likes you. The way he stares at you, the way he is around you."

"Oh yea, I can see all of that." I said sarcastically, rolling onto my side and grabbing my other pillow, hugging it to my chest. "It's just so silly Alice, Jacob doesn't like me that way. We're just friends." It was silent for

a couple minutes before Alice brought up a different subject.

"I wish you could see Edward though, he's drop dead gorgeous. Not as good as my Jasper though."

"Tell me what he looks like!" I squealed excitedly, flipping onto my stomach.

"Well he's tall, about 6'1, messy bronze hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, broad shoulders, big hands, slender but has a nice build, not as muscular as Emmett though." I felt myself smile, a sad smile, wishing I could picture what she said. It was weird that she would compare him to Emmett though.

"Oh by the way, Rosalie and Emmett are coming tomorrow." Alice added in, innocently.

"What?!"

"Uh huh. I called them yesterday to notify of your wedding. Of course Emmett went into a fit of hysterics, you know how protective she is of you." Yes, I knew too well. Our cousin, Emmett Swan, was coming here for my wedding. And maybe beat my soon-to-be husband. When I was younger, I got teased for not being able to see, the boys would tug my hair while girls made fun. Emmett would be my hero back then, defending me. He and Rosalie are engaged and wouldn't be marrying until next year. Emmett is a bouncer for some popular club called Pink Elixir, down in Miami, and Rosalie works there as a bartender. Of course, that's

where they both met. Rosalie was the damsel in distress and Emmett happened to be there, her knight in black armor.

"Aliiiice! You know how Emmett is towards guys who are friendly with me!"

"Admit it Bella, you need some drama in your life!"

"I think that's the last thing I need right now." I grumbled, gripping onto my pillow much tighter. I remember, two years ago when some guy tried to get fresh with me when Emmett was around. I never knew what happened to the guy after Emmett asked him if he wanted to go with him to get drinks. Emmett approves of Jacob though, since we all grew up together.

Alice, Emmett, Jacob and me were all very close when we were young. But as time went, Alice and Emmett's family moved away. We all kept in touch until Alice couldn't handle it anymore and begged her parents to move back to New York. We were inseparable.

"Oh come one Bella, it won't be that bad. Edward seems like a great guy, Emmett will be pleased."

_Ring. Riiiing_. Alice pressed a button on the phone dial so it was on speakerphone for me to hear.

"Hi uncle Charlie."

_"How did you know it was me?"_

"Caller ID." She giggled while my dad grumbled.

"What can I do for you, uncle?"

_"I would like to know why I got a phone call from Billy Black, just a few minutes ago, saying Bella has __**refused **__Jacobs proposal!"_

"Oh crap." I whispered. "Daaaaaaaad!" I called out in the sweetest voice I could muster.

_"Bella? Alice, do you have the speakerphone on?"_

"Yes, uncle Charlie."

"Dad, I HAD to refuse Jacob. It's just so weird because we've been friends for so long."

_"But you have known him since you were little!"_

"Exactly dad, that's why- ugh, forget it! I don't like him that way, dad."

_"Bella, please think about it. Jacob is a good kid."_

"Dad, please!"

_"Bella." _His voice warned me, probably about the tone of my voice.

"Dad," Sighing, I forced out the next few words. "Someone else asked me to marry them and I accepted."

_"..."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Dad?"

"Uncle Charlie? What the? He hung up!" She burst out laughing but I was far from being amused.

"Alice, that's a bad sign! He's going to come home now, or later and I'm gonna have to prepare for the worst!"

"What's..the worst?" She asked, suddenly dead serious.

"A lecture." Alice broke out into more laughter. She even went as far as to banging her hand on the desk.

Charlie came home after work and talked on and on how Jacob would be best for me. I swear he went on about him for about an hour before he started to question the guy who proposed to me. He shot question after question, trick questions and blunt questions, silly questions and serious ones. He eventually called Alice down to answer some of his questions since I didn't give the descriptive ones he wanted. She knew that I didn't want Charlie knowing that Edward and his dad are partners with Jacob so she made sure to keep that detail out. Soon, it was edging to eleven o'clock before Charlie said he had to go to bed. He was unsatisfied by the information he got but it'll have to do.

Alice lead me upstairs to our room. We talked about what to tell Emmett and Rosalie.

"Everything we told Charlie tonight and then some. Maybe we should just tell all of it but to keep it hush hush to Charlie. For now at least. We don't need him blowing his top when he finds out his daughter is dating his friends company partners. That will go so _smooth_ with him." I sighed while pulling my long pajamas shirt over my head. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers, snuggling up to my pillow.

"Yea, I know. Facing a mad Emmett is better then facing a mad Charlie." I heard a chair squeaked and I sighed heavily.

"Alice, why don't you rest? Stop planning for the night, get some sleep and be ready to go out with Emmett and Rosalie tomorrow."

"Bella, Bella," She clicked her tongue while sharpening a pencil. "This wedding must be perfect, even if it's going to be a small one, I must not miss one thing. Now you get your rest while I call Edward for some plans exchange and details." I heard the phone being picked up and a number being dialed. I shrugged and laid on my side, waiting for sleep to take over.

---

Emmett and Rosalie had arrived bright and early, surprising Charlie. I was already downstairs sitting on the couch with Alice. I knew she stayed up late but she still had so much energy early in the morning. I felt Emmett give me a huge bear hug and I clung back to him, taking in his pine scent. Next I felt Rosalie give me a hug. She was soft and gentle as ever. We all sat in the living room, having a normal conversation until Charlie excused himself for work then Emmett fired out questions. I waited until he was done until I explained the story from the beginning, leaving out my eye surgery. Emmett listened quietly, which is a surprise because when ever I or Alice tried to explain something important to him, he was burst out with swears or get upset but here he was, being a good boy, sitting quietly.

"And then I called Jacob, told him I didn't want to marry anymore. Jacob's dad told Charlie then Charlie gave the lecture last night. So, that's about it." I finished and waited for my cousins response.

"I see."

" "I see"? Is that all? Wow, you have more control then I thought Emmett! Here I thought you would go nuts." I let out a happy sigh and smiled.

"Emmett, dear, don't rip apart the couch pillow or your going to have to pay them for a new one." I left out a unhappy sigh and frowned.

"Did you bring his stress balls along, Rose?" Alice asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Yes but they are packed away in our bags somewhere. And he has been doing so well in his classes." Rosalie sighed along with me.

"Well, it's good to see you both again. It has been awhile. You look as lovely as ever, Rose." Alice complimented our soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

"Thank you. You and Bella look well. How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Hey! My baby cousin is getting married to some jerk she doesn't know and you're still going to plan?!" Emmett nearly shouted.

"Put the pillow down, Em!" Rosalie ordered. I heard a slight rip then a smack.

"Ouch! Rose! You didn't have to hit the back of my head!"

"Would you rather I hit you across the face?" Emmett muttered curses under his breath and there was another smacking sound.

"Dammit!" There was a loud stomping out the living room, up the stairs and a door slamming.

"Seems like Emmett still knows where the guest room is." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry about all this. But he has improved greatly from the last time." Rosalie shifted on the couch, causing it to make a small squeak.

"Seriously. Remember before, when we were having dinner and he smashed that one plate. Uncle Charlie's face was so red!" Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"So what do you think of this whole thing, Rose?" I asked after they settled down, trying to get back on topic.

"Well I don't have any problem with it. He sounds like a good guy. Kind of sneaky too, taking you right out of Jacob's clutches. Good for him! I never liked Jacob, the way he looks at you made me want to vomit." Sigh. again with the looking.

"Seriously guys, Jacob doesn't like me that way. He was probably just watching out for me, you know, like a brother or something."

"Whatever you say, Bella." Alice whispered softly but I heard her. "So what about Emmett?"

"We just need to give him some time. He's going to think things over until he cools down."

"Okay, so while we're waiting, tell us what have you been up to!" Alice was great for starting conversations, another good point about her.

We chatted for hours, listening to every detail Rosalie gave up until we last saw her. She talked of the guys who would come to the bar every night to hit on her until Emmett couldn't hold his jealousy in any longer and kicked them out. More like beat them out. She said he almost lost his job one night when he started beating one of their VIP customers with a was laid off for a week but they let him come back because he's one of the best bouncers they have.

After Rosalie was done, Alice started telling her what was up with us. We laughed, sighed, cried silently and did everything else. Then the conversation shot into my wedding. Huh, shocking.

"So I was thinking of having the color theme white and gold. Or perhaps pink and red. Or how about Yellow and green? I can't decide! There's just so much colors to choose from! Oh! And I was thinking of-" I drowned them out for now. I'll never understand why a wedding it so much to gush about. All it's about is the father handing over his daughter to another guy and it will be that guys responsibility from there on to take care of her. Maybe it's important to the father.

"I'm almost done designing the dress! It's going to be white with gold sprinkles all over it, strapless and it'll drag out behind her. She will have a white see through shawl wrapped around her neck which will also be long so it'll drag behind her. Her slippers will be white flats since I don't think it'll be wise to put her in heels..I'll have her hair up in a french bun, leaving some strands to frame her face and then there will be a three tier wedding veil tied to the bun."

"Alice! That sounds even better then my dress! You must let me help plan the wedding!"

"Oh of course!" They both gushed and I couldn't help but smile. If it made them happy then I guess it's okay.

I heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs, into the living room and finally stopping in front of me. Both Alice and Rose had stopped talking so now the room was extremely quiet, which bugged me, a lot. I heard Alice take a big breath and held it.

"Alice..stop poking me!" Shouted Emmett, making me squeak and jump in my seat in surprise.

"Well your just standing in front of Bella, staring down at her, it's creepy!"

"You little monster." He growled and Alice just laughed. I heard Emmett cough and try to clear his throat.

"Bella, I'm sorry for getting mad earlier. It's just, your my baby cousin! How can I let you go off with some stranger I don't even know. And I'll pay for a new pillow, I promise." I laughed weakly and playfully pushed Alice to the side and patted the seat beside me. He sat down and slung his arm around my shoulders, casually.

"Emmett, you sound like a dirty old man. And don't worry, you should be meeting my soon-to-be sometime this week since he wants to come by and see Charlie. And you'll have to buy a new pillow before he gets home if you don't want him blowing his top again."

"Smart mouthed kid." He messed my hair up before sighing.

"Please tell me again, why not Jacob? He's a good guy. He'll take care of you."

"Oh please Emmett, you remember the way he looks at her! It's like she's tomorrow dinner!" Rosalie argued. She and Emmett rarely fought over stuff but this happened to be one of the rare fights.

"Yes, Rosalie, it's love! You know very well Jacob is a good kid!"

"A kid in HEAT! He's like a wolf! He's gonna bang poor innocent Bella, making her pop out a couple hundred kids!" I blushed at the word 'bang' because it is something I'm going to have to do in the near future. and apparently, my cousin noticed.

"Aw, would you look at that! My little Bella is blushing! Are you having naughty thoughts of you and Jacob?" Emmett cooed, playfully pinching my cheek.

"That's it!" Rosalie yelled. I heard her stomp her way over to the couch I was on and I assumed Emmett was pulled off because the seat beside me was now empty. Alice was suddenly beside me, whispering in my ear.

"She grabbed Emmett by his ear, his weak point, and now she's dragging him upstairs. Poor Emmett, he's never going to win." She snickered and I couldn't help but laugh with her. I love my family.

---

A/N: Ugh..this chapter was boring. I'm really sorry. My mind isn't in it right now, I can't stop thinking about my dad. I thought I would get this done before I go out of town tomorrow for a couple days. But the next chapter should be more exciting. "Enter Mr. Edward Cullen."!! Please R&R! 8)

BottledCoke


	5. Chapter 5

Blindingly Beautiful

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Welcome to 2009! ALSO! IM SO DAMN SORRY! I got back home on January 3rd and my internet wasn't working. ): I finally got it working an hour ago so I started fixing this chapter up and rewriting a couple parts.

Chapter 5 - Enter Mr. Edward Cullen.

---

Emmett and Rosalie were busy bodies since they came. Emmett has been going out to check up with all his old friends but mostly, he's been with Jacob, talking about certain things, like me since he would come home late at night and babble how great of a guy Jacob was. Rosalie had been with Alice, planning for my wedding and checking what her old friends were up to. I heard they picked a small cute church a few miles out of the city so it won't be as noisy. The silence of my home right now was lonely to me. Charlie's at work, Emmett is out hanging with Jacob while Alice and Rosalie were out buying wedding decorations.

_"Dong. 11PM. 11PM."_

It came from the clock in the kitchen. Was it already eleven PM? What have I been doing for the past four hours? And Charlie was suppose to be home two hours ago. A couple minutes later the front door opened.

"Bella! I'm hooome!" Emmett yelled out and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome home." I heard him make his way to the living where and to the couch where I was sitting. There was some bags being ruffled around before Emmett took his place beside me.

"So what have you been doing while we were out?"

"Well, I have been sitting here for four hours, waiting because you guys are never this late. Even Charlie isn't here yet."

"WHAT?! That old man, I'm going to call him right now!" He got off and took a couple steps to one of our wireless phones in the house. The dial movements were quick and in no time, Emmett was chatting with

Charlie on the phone. Well, more like bickering. I waited patiently for a full five minutes before he finally hung up and sat down back beside me.

"So, what's the story?"

"Well I asked him why he wasn't home and he said that he's just doing some paper work. Apparently Jacob got into some trouble. He went to a very popular bar and got extremely drunk then caused problems, got into a fight so now he's with Charlie and his dad, trying to sober up on coffee." A sigh. "Bella, you don't know how crazy you drive him. The rejection must be making him do this."

"Now don't you dare start, Emmett, don't you dare try and make me feel guilty for what Jacob did. He needs to be responsible for his own actions and if he's going to own his fathers business one day, then he's going to need to learn to grow up."

"Ouch, harsh Bella."

"Oh whatever." I went to slap his shoulder playfully but ended up hitting his..cheek?

"Oh my God! Emmett! I'm so sorry, I meant to hit your-AH! NO! DON'T!" He started to do his worst punishment. The fingers of tickle death! I squirmed violently, laughing and gasping for breath while I tried to push his hands off.

"Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE DAMMIT!" That made him stop. He laughed out loud while I calmed down. Now my sides were hurting.

"Sheesh Emmett, you really know how to kill a person."

"Hey, be glad you didn't hit me hard. I wouldn't have stopped even if you said uncle a hundred times!"

"Your pretty cruel."

"That I am." He sounded smug and I really wanted to hit him harder but I restrained with a change of subject.

"So where are Alice and Rosalie? You went shopping with them, right?"

"Oh, God, yes, I did! And _please_ remind me never to do so again."

"What? Why not? It couldn't be that bad."

"You have no idea. They dragged me to all those decoration and bridal stores. Bags after bags, my arms and feet are so sore. I gave them the excuse that I couldn't carry anymore and rushed home. But the Late Night Mall should be closing about now so they should be home soon."

"Why don't they go to that mall that's open twenty-four seven? Then they wouldn't have to rush."

"Yea, I suggested that too but they said there's crappy cheap stuff there. They are really excited about this visit, more than you, it seems."

"They probably are." I sighed and laid my head to the side so I was leaning on his broad shoulder.

"Bella, Bella. Right now I'm shaking my head, once again wondering why you're marrying this guy and I know you're going to say "I have my reasons". "

"You know me so well." I fake praised him.

"That's because that's all you've been saying these past days!" He barked out a loud laugh and I felt his hand ruffle my hair. I heard the creak of the door open.

"Bella! We're home!" I heard Alice and Rosalie call out together. Those two get along so well, especially when it came to shopping. I heard them panting hard as them came into the room and Emmett groaned.

"You guys bought MORE from that first store we went into?! Wasn't four bags of decorations good enough!"

"Face it Emmett! You'll never understand a woman's heart!" Rosalie shouted back.

"How many bags are there in total?" I asked, almost fearfully. I heard Emmett muttering beside me, shifting his body to look out the window before he groaning again.

"I'm guessing there's over twenty since there's only thirteen bags here and I see the car overflowing with them."

"Aww Alice! Rosalie! Why so many in one night?"

"Bella,"Alice clicked her tongue, as if scolding a child. "If the wedding was going to happen in two months, like Edward had wanted to, then we wouldn't have bought so much but you wanted to push it to two weeks so we have to get this done fast."

"I know Alice." I sighed. I felt her hug me and fix up my hair.

"Why is your hair so messy?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, Emmett bullying me for being blind." Everyone knew he teased me for being blind but doesn't mean it. Alice just hates when anyone teased me about it. Buuut, payback! I heard her shouting at him.

"Alice! Ouch! Bella's lying! Ow! Don't hit me with the stiff leather pillow!" Rosalie and I broke out into laughter. I was happy right now, I didn't know what tomorrow held in store for me.

---

I felt stiff as a rock. I wanted to bury myself under that rock. Instead, it was me, fifty meters of crap and then the rock. It was a Saturday when Edward dropped by, a day that Charlie happened to be off work the whole day. I could FEEL the tension in this room, it was so thick, making it slightly hard to breath. Everything was silent, making it harder to sit still. I was playing with the hem of a shirt Alice put me in. It felt soft to the touch. Of course she knew what was happening so she made it her duty to dress me in proper clothes instead of my comfortable sweats and baggy t-shirts. There was a cough across from us.

Edward had stopped by, which was totally unexpected and Alice hadn't told me until ten minutes before he arrived. So she sat me on one of the couches and told Charlie to sit on the one opposite of me. We waited silently until the dreadful doorbell rang loudly.

So now here we were. Edward sitting beside me and Charlie sitting across from us. I could almost feel his heated stare on our joined hands.

Edward's P.O.V

I kept my face cool and calm but I really felt slightly nervous. Only slightly. I thought this was going to be a breeze but by the way Bella's dad looked at me, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. When I walked in, I saw her sitting on one of the sofa's. She wore a light weight knit, V-neckline sweater with blue and white striped detailing with regular navy jeans. She looked nervous, her hands tightly intertwined with each other, shoulders shaking, not with fear but anticipation maybe? Wanting to get this over and done with? I imagined her getting flustered, her cheeks a deep shade of red, her eyebrows squished tightly together in embarrassment. The thought made me chuckle. But I got a dirty look from the man of the house so I quickly made my way over to him.

"Good morning Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I extended my hand. He had a cold stare on his face while he extended his own hand to mine and shook with unnecessary force.

"_Nice_ to meet you, Mr. Edward Cullen." He squeezed my hand _extremely_ tightly before letting go. I went to sit beside Bella, making her jump at the sudden closeness. Our shoulders were almost touching. It seemed like she clutched her hands tighter together, so I effortlessly took one of them into my own hands and ran my thumb on the back of her hand in soothing circles. She froze and I looked up to see her expression. She looked embarrassed yet somewhat giddy at the same time and there was even a dark shade of red on her cheeks. My heart picked up a few notches. I cleared my throat and turned to look at Charlie and his expression had me startled. It looked like he wanted to murder me. Oh great, where to begin? But I was thankful for when he started talking first.

"So, you want to marry my daughter, hm?" He kept his voice light but I knew underneath, he wanted to scream at me.

"Dad, be nice." He ignored her.

"Well?"

"Yes, I do."

"I see. And, why exactly would you want to marry my clumsy daughter?"

"Dad!" She hissed to him in embarrassment and I turned to look at her, her cheeks redder then before. The sight of her blushing made me want to stroke her cheeks, to see if they could become anymore red but I held back and turned back to her father.

"I want to marry her because," Here, I would have to lie since I knew almost nothing about her."Ever since I laid eyes on Bella, I couldn't stop thinking about her, she clouded my every thought. Her smile would light up my world, when she blushed, like this," I brushed my hands across her cheek, bringing back the blush that faded a couple moments ago. "It would make my heart do flip flops. She's exquisite and unique in her own special way. She's beautiful. And her clumsiness makes her even more cute."

"Well, uh.. " He seemed at loss for words, mouth hanging open. I turned to Bella and her face mirrored her fathers. I wonder if the blush would forever stay permanent..

"So you see, sir, I love Bella with all my heart and soul, I would never harm her in anyway or let anyone else do so. When I proposed to her, I promised all the happiness in the world, she would never be hurt, be hungry or complain. She'll be showered in presents and be spoiled like a princess should be." I thought I heard Bella choke on her own spit beside me but I ignored her and continued the mushy talk. "And before marrying, I want your blessing. Will you allow Bella to be happy with me?" I knew it was a low blow, I could have said "Will you allow me to marry your daughter" but I didn't want to meet any resistance so I had to use Bella's happiness in the battle. It was rotten.

"Err.. Um.. could you give me a moment to think this over?" He requested and I nodded with the sweetest sick smile I could do. He got up and left the room into the kitchen, tripping two times, probably dazed. I guessed he was going to talk this over with Alice since she knew Bella more then her own father. Speaking of Bella, I turned to her and found her face did not look amused.

"Was that too much?" I asked, grinning even though she couldn't see it but she could probably hear the victory in my voice.

"Most likely. I never knew you could be so romantic and mushy."

"Do you disapprove then?" She shook her head, only a light pink blush on her cheeks now. I shifted my eyes to her long chestnut brown hair and without thinking, I reached out and ran my fingers through from her scalp to the end. This surprised her, making her freeze on the spot. Her hair was so soft and silky to the touch. I kept running my hand through over and over and her breathing quickened. I stopped before it would seem anymore weirder and before her father would walk in to see the shocking site of a weird guy feeling up his only daughters lovely hair.

"What was _that_?!" She quietly hissed at me. I chuckled.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully and her eyebrows mushed together, as if in deep thought but shrugged it off a moment later. I just continued to stare at her, finding her to be more attractive then I thought. With a glance, she looked normal, plain. But if you get the chance to stare at her, you notice all the little interesting things. Her full pink lips that made a little pout, high cheek bones, perfect small nose, heart shaped face. I swallowed the lump growing in my throat and looked away. Just then her dad came back into the room with Alice trailing him, a wide grin set on her face.

"Bella," He ignored me completely, which I didn't mind, it looked like Alice had a hard time controlling her laughter. "Are you sure you want to.. marry this guy?"

"I do dad. He's.. the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know when he promises to make me happy, he will. I'll _see_ that he does make me happy." She dropped a hint but it seemed like neither of them got it. Her father nodded.

"I see.. well.. I guess you have my blessing then. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Edward Cullen. I must be going now.. got work to do." And with that, he stalked off and up the stairs, making sure to stomp loudly on every step. A few minutes passed and a door slammed. Alice broke out into laughter, her icy blue eyes filled with humour.

"Wow, it was so hard to breath in here with that heavy tension." Bella commented, finally relaxing into the couch. It seemed like she forgotten our hands were still linked.

"I know what you mean, that's why I stayed in the kitchen."

"So tell us Alice, what did you and Charlie talk about?" I asked suddenly interested in what she told him. A large grin broke out onto her face again as she began telling.

"Well he came in, he looked all confused and stuff. He had this bizarre vision of you. He expected you to be untidy, dirty, a slob, gangster looking, the worst he could think of! But when he came into the kitchen, he was telling me how he couldn't believe that you were so polite, clean and tidy! It really sent him overboard! And the way you described about taking care of Bella, he was speechless. So I had to talk a little for him to become fully convinced because no matter how much he likes Jacob, he wishes for Bella's happiness more." I smiled, glad she was on my side. she continued.

"When he heard me talking highly of you, he went ahead to bash Bella to change my mind. His exact words were "Marriage is a wonderful institution...but who wants to live in an institution? Especially my klutz of a daughter?" ." We both broke out into laughter while Bella muttered some incoherent things.

"So how's my cousin treating you?" I asked casually, knowing Bella didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"Jasper," She let out a dreamy sigh, her eyes now far away. "he's the best! He's been surprising me with unexpected gifts! I love him to death but I don't have enough money to get him anything in return. It makes me feel really bad." She ran a hand through her midnight black hair.

"He's just trying to show that he loves you." I defended him, knowing Jasper was one for spoiling girls he liked.

"But it makes us feel, oh, I don't know, unbalanced?"

"Don't worry Alice, I know how you feel." Bella said in a tired voice. I laughed lightly.

"That's just his way expression his love for you. You've been on dates with him plenty of times, correct? Well you should know by now that he's not much of a talker, he's a little shy. But when he tells me all about it, he's like a high school girl." I laughed at the recent memory of when Jasper came from one of his many dates with Alice. He spilled out how he felt the entire time. I whack him with a pillow and told him to tell his girlfriend and now me.

"Ohh, I see." A smile lit her face. I turned back to Bella, noticing she had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"You okay?" I asked softly while shaking our joined hands. It seemed at that moment she remember out hands and tried to pull back but I didn't allow her to go free just yet.

"Yea, yea. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Surprisingly, you." That caught me off guard. And it somewhat pleased me. A unfamiliar heat flowed through my veins, it made me feel at ease. Why was she thinking about me? What was she thinking about? Alice coughed, making me take wretch my gaze away from my future wife.

"Well I'm going upstairs to get Rosalie. She wanted to meet you. Emmett.. not so much, but I'll try and convince him to come down." And with that, she left out of the living room and up the stairs. It was quiet for a little before I turned back to Bella.

"So, why exactly were you thinking about me? Falling for my manly charms?" She laughed. Hard. And that hurt my pride. A lot.

"Real funny. No, actually, I was think about how my life would be with you. How much would I change. The surgery, how much would I change after that? And.. having a baby. A boy or a girl?"

"Wow, you really think ahead, don't you?" I was afraid to tell her that there might not be a chance she would get her eyesight back. Mostly because I didn't want to give up her hopes but also because I didn't know the percent of success. I only heard a few stories where sometimes it just didn't work and you only get one chance. If tried again you could seriously hurt yourself.

"I like to be prepared. But for some reason I attract trouble."

"No kidding. Safety nets and pillows everywhere." She sniffed and raised her nose into the air slightly. I laughed and started making soothing circles on the back of her hand again. Her face seemed to soften at the gesture and she made a little pout.

"You know, I may seem all cool and calm but this whole thing is weird to me. It plagues my thoughts, it's all going so fast for me, maybe it just hasn't hit me yet. Or I'm really just.. mellow?" I don't know, hm, maybe.." She continued to talk to herself while I watched, amusement dancing in my eyes.

"What's so amusing?" Alice asked as she came into the room. It shocked me how quiet she was, especially coming down the stairs. Following her was a blue eyed blond, her golden locks reaching her mid-back. She wore a simple black turtleneck and faded blue jeans. I could tell her figure was far better then other's, the way she swayed her hips, rhythmic, from side to side. She could have been the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on but she only came second next to Bella. Bella was stunning in her own way.

"You must be Edward Cullen, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Rosalie Hale." She walked over to me and extended a hand. I took my hand away from Bella's and shook Rosalie's. She had a firm, sure grip. Once my hand left hers, Bella's small hand shot out, searching wildly before finding my hand.. She was squeezing my fingers so tightly that I could groan in pain. Instantly, she released me.

"I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She turned her head away, away from me. Leaning forward, I could see a heavy blush on her cheeks. Grinning, I took her hand in mine again. She jumped lightly but didn't reject me.

"So."Now it was my turn to jump. The person who spoke was very loud and almost near me. I looked up to see a tall, well built guy. Short, messy auburn hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He wore a short sleeved, black t-shirt and white shorts. He stared down at me with a powerful glare, more powerful than Charlie's!

"You must be _Cullen_, huh." He said my name with venom, the acid leaking from his mouth. I smiled politely and nodded.

"And you want to marry my baby cousin, hm?"

"Yes, I do." He bared his teeth at me, like a wild animal and grabbed my arm, roughly.

"How about we go up to my room and talk things over. Maybe I can change your mind about stuff."

"Well, I don't know about tha-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because he pulled me off the couch and dragged me all the way upstairs.

Bella's P.O.V

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, a habit. I would have stopped Emmett from taking Edward from going upstairs but when Emmett sets his mind on something, it was pretty hard to stop him. Even Rosalie said it was best to stay out of a bulls way. While they.. talked, I started thinking back a bit. Why.. WHY in hell did I reach out to find his hand. It surprised me, it was like my body was moving on it's own. Sure, it felt nice to have his big warm hands wrapped around my, soothing me.. That's beside the point! Alice and Rosalie will probably make fun of me for it for the next couple days!

Minutes went by. And half an hour later, I heard both of them coming down the steps.. laughing, joking.

"Wow, they have their arms around each others shoulders like old buddies.. " Alice whispered. I was sure my face looked stupid, shocked.

"Good one, Edward, good one!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh while I felt Edward sit back down beside me. He took my hand in his and I felt my heart race a little. I leaned over and whispered.

"What did you guys talk about? Half an hour ago Emmett sounded like he wanted to kill you and now you guys are all chummy." He chuckled and messed up hair up before whispering back.

"It's a guy thing. Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand."

---

A/N DEAR LORD! Stupid internet company, why do I even pay for their services! Please forgive me for this tardiness. Sigh. I don't even know if I deserve reviews.

And to those who want Edward to fall in love with Bella, that will come! I don't want to rush it, it'll seem all..ugh? Haha!

BottledCoke


	6. Chapter 6

Blindingly Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Question for the people who review, do you want some parts to be in Edwards P.O.V or are you fine with just Bella's? Man, I didn't even know what to write after a week. I have everything planned out but it's the filling it out part that gets to me!

Chapter 6 - Wonders.

Our breathing was harsh and quick. Well, mine was. He was just too strong, controlling. I pushed against him with all my might, breaking out into a light sweat. He pushed me back down easily, He chuckled lightly at my failed attempts to win in this game. My panting became more harsh and I knew I wouldn't be able to shake him off. My face was hot, I was covered in sweat but he didn't seem to care. He seemed to be enjoying this, his breath tickling my nose.

"Emmett..please.." He laughed again and I felt more pressure.

"No." He sounded to smug. I pushed again with all my might, hoping to throw him off but he was too strong for me.

"Come on Bella, give up." He whispered to me. I shivered, shaking my head. I can't give up now. "You're just wasting energy now, plus I don't want to hurt you. Just relax." There was the smugness in his voice again. I grunted, gritting my teeth and pushed once more.

"Emmett.."

Hand in hand..BANG!

"I win! Whoo!"

"Dammit!" I slammed my free hand on the table.

"Come on, Bella. You actually thought you could beat me in arm wrestling?" He laughed loudly. "I thought you were joking about challenging me so I went easy on you at first but when you wanted to know what happened, I knew I couldn't just let you win by 'accident'. What happens between us, stays between us." I was about to demand another rematch but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now, Emmett." It was Rosalie. Her voice sounded husky and seductive, like she was trying to lure him. "I want to know what happened too."

"Rose, babe, as much as I love you, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh really?" Her voice went flat out cold. "Move Bella, I challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match." I quickly got off and stood behind the chair.

"Whoa, now wait a second, Rose.."

"What, Emmett? Not MAN enough to challenge me?" She taunted. There was a moment of hesitation before I heard Emmett letting out a tired sigh.

"Babe, I won't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, right, you're just chicken. Afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Rosalie taunted more and laughed mockingly.

"Fine! Set 1, 2..3!" There were grunts coming from Emmett while Rosalie kept on breathing deeply. Seconds later, there was a band. Somebody went down.

"Who won?" I asked when no one said anything.

"Sorry Bella.." Rosalie apologized and slung her arm around my shoulder. "..But I think i might have ruined your image of Emmett. He lost." It took about three seconds for that to sink in. My mouth dropped open.

"What.. how.." Question after question ran through my head.

"I work out." There was independence and pride the way she talked. "I work out about for four hours a day, five days a week. Emmett only works out two hours a day, three days a week. If I challenged him to a match last month, I probably would have lost but I've been working my butt off for moments like this." Now it was her turn to sound smug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Enough, Rose!"

"Awe, how cute. He doesn't want your image of him tainted." She teased and I couldn't help but giggle. Emmett would always be the same to me. Big, strong, and an amazing loving idiot.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened!" He let out a fraustrated sigh. "Well once I dragged him up into the room, I was going to give him a long ass talk about why he shouldn't marry you. I had my mind set and just when I was about to start, he asked if I liked cars. _CARS_, Bella!" I gasped. Emmett has a weakness for cars.

"So he got my attention right away. He asked what kind of car I like. Of course I said I like fast cars. And you know what he said after that? He told me that if I'm important to me than he wants to make sure I approve of him too! So he said he would buy me a Koenigsegg CCX if I gave you two my blessing. I accepted on the spot." I groaned. He sounded like a little kid who just got a free ticket to spend the rest of his life in a candy store.

"Emmett! You got sold for a _car_?! Over_ me_!"

"Bella, the Koenigsegg CCX is the _third_ fastest car in the world! 250 mph+, 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. 90 Degree V8 engine 806 hp. It's such a expensive car and it's made in Sweden!"

"Okay, okay!"

"He told me he has a SSC Ultimate Aero. 257 mph+ 0-60 in 2.7 seconds. Twin-turbo V8 engine with 1183 hp. Do you _know_ what that means? That means that's the fastest car in the _world_! And he promised to let me take it for a spin some other time!"

"Enough!" I got sold for a car. By my own flesh and blood!

"Y'know, Bells, he might not be such a bad guy after all."

"Yea, whatever, Emmett." I muttered and started to walk around the corner and up the steps. I made sure to stomp on every step on the way up. One day these stairs are going to break, everyone is always stomping on them

"Aw, come on, Bella! Cars are my weakness, I couldn't help it! Ouch, Rose! Stop hitting me!" I sighed and continued up the steps. I counted the steps to my bedroom and walked into the door. Rubbing my nose, I searched for the door knob and opened the door.

"Alice, why was the door closed?"

"Because you guys are so loud, I'm trying to plan here!" I found my bed and flopped down, letting out a tired sigh.

"So I assume you heard what happened?"

"Every word."

"But the door was.."

"We do have vents. Either way, I get no peace."

"Right." It went silent for awhile and all I heard was a pencil scratching against paper and soft music being played on the CD player. I held my breath and waited.

"So, I thought it was pretty cute, the way your hand shot out to find Edwards. I wish I had my camera, the moment was too sweet to not remember."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to remember for a long time since you and Rosalie won't drop the subject!" Yesterday, I knew I was going to regret trying to find Edwards hand. When I woke up this morning, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't stop teasing. Even Emmett threw in his two cents worth. It looked like they got tired of teasing since they stopped but now they do it whenever they got the chance to. It made me feel embarrassed, stupid and frustrated.

"Oh come on Bella. Lighten up, you have to admit it was cute, even if you didn't intend for it to be that way."

"Whatever." She sighed but said nothing more. I was starting to get more and more curious as I heard papers shuffle. "What are you planning now? What's done?"

"Hmm, well I got the location done, church booked. Flowers already ordered and ready to go the day before. Professional photographers will be there, at least three of them for different angles. Your cake has been made and designed in Paris so it should be here the day before the wedding. Also we're going to put the whole wedding on video. The-"

"Paris?! What, but, Alice! We don't have that kind of money! And the photographers! Professional?!"

"Easy, Bella. Edward is paying for it all."

"Huh.. really?" Well this is a surprise.

"Yeah, he said he knows we aren't rich but we're not poor either. So he offered to pay for the whole thing."

"Wow.."

"Yeah, now where was I before I was interrupted..Oh yes! The invitations are almost done, I'm just doing the last few people. I think that's it. Today I'm going to do your measurements. I'm done the dress, with the help of Rosalie, and if I'm correct, I won't need to change anything. After that I'm going out to buy your shoes along with a couple other things. I already hired some guys to start decorating the church inside. I was going to rent a limo for one day but Edward said it's fine if they use his car."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff anf planning for just a week.."

"You dare to underestimate my sweet abilities?" She laughed before continuing. "Also, I made your garter!" I felt my face heat up.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"But..why! I don't need that!"

"Of course you do! I'm going to make sure I I get plenty of pictures of Edward taking it off you with his teeth." I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment. She laughed and reached over to rub my back.

"It'll be okay. The garter will be a passionate red with double sided ivory satin overlaid with ivory organza. Center front has two satin bows, one red satin and one narrow ivory satin, each with trailing ribbons. A sparkly red butterfly in the middle with a gold pearl bead body. It really is beautiful. Rosalie asked to use it for her wedding but I reassured her I would make an original for her too."

"Alice.. I don't know what to say, you've done so much.."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I enjoy doing stuff like this! Especially if it's for my dear cousin."

"Alice.."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor." It went dead silent. I wished I could see what expression she wore on her face. Suddenly I started to hear her breathing quickly. Was she hyperventilating?

"Alice, breath!" I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and shook her.. only that her shoulder felt too soft...

"My boob!"

"ACK!" I flung myself back, clutching my hand to my chest. Alice started laughing hysterically. She's lost it. But I knew she was happy. I got up and walked to the door, opening it enough to stick my head out.

"And Rosalie, you can be the brides maid!" Now I could hear Rosalie half squealing, the other half screaming. What a mad house.

---

"Ouch! Alice, I know your poking me with the needle on purpose!" I jumped and twitched when she did it again.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, I'm just so excited now!" I felt the needle stab me in the butt. I squeaked and jumped. I guess it's time I put Alice back in line.

"You know Alice, this could take a day or so, with the pace your going at, and you still have to design yours and Rosalie's dress too. Designing mine took about two, three days? The wedding is in five and.. well, if you can't get them done in time, you're just going to have to buy a dress from a second hand store." She froze.

"That's right.. I forgot about that. That means.. I have to design and sew them TODAY!"

Alice went into super-drive. For the next two hours, I did not once feel the poking of the needle. Instead, I felt the swift movements of her hands, tugging the dress so it was a snug fit. She muttered to herself about small readjustments, and ideas for the dresses she was going to design for her and Rosalie. It was another forty-five minutes before she stopped and made me do a little turn for her. The dress felt nice and comfortable. I let my hands roam over the lush material, loving the feeling.

After Alice approved, she got me out of the dress and started designing the brides maids dress. Rosalie had come up a couple of times to check how she was doing but when Alice was working, it was wise to stay quiet and let her think. I heard the pencil scratch furiously against the paper and sometimes I heard a couple rips. Just when I was about to tell her I could try to reschedule the wedding so she could have proper time to do the dresses, she yelled out for Rosalie. She was in the room in three heart beats.

"Yes, Alice?" Alice told her a list of materials to get before the stores closed. After Rosalie left, Alice turned the music a bit louder before dropping onto her bed.

"Alice, you don't have to work double time. I can ask Edward if he can move the wedding to a different date so you can have time to make the dresses."

"No!" She shouted, making me jump. "Sorry, sorry. But, no. I want this wedding to be perfect. And if I have to work my body over time to do it, then so be it. I want you to have the most perfect..wedding..perfect.."

".. Alice?" Light snores filled the room. She must be so tired to fall asleep in the middle of talking. Sighing, I crawled under my blanket and slowly drifted off.

---

Edward's P.O.V

"Jasper! Quit connecting her calls!" I yelled out the phone. He laughed it off like it was nothing. He's my male secretary. When I hire females, they try to seduce me instead of doing their job. He's also one of the few people who don't fear me. Which gets kind of annoying.

"But it's just so funny, dear cousin. _'Oh Edward, please come back!'_ " He mimicked my ex-girlfriends voice and I slammed the phone down. I could hear his laughter all the way down the hall. I scribbled my signature across a couple papers, muttering curses under my breath. My phone started ringing and I glared at it. I pressed a round black button.

"Jasper, I swear, if it's her again, I'm going to-"

"It's Billy Black." His voice was calm and cold.

"Oh." I said surprised and straightened out a bit. "Well, connect the call."

_Bzzt._

_"Oh Edward! Why won't you answer my calls! Please don't hang-!"_

"JASPER!" I roared. His laughter double over. I took my phone off the hook. Maybe it's time to hire someone else.

My ex-girlfriend is so bothersome, Tanya. When I first met her, she was applying to be my secretary. Of course, I made it clear to her that I don't hire girls anymore and she promised to prove herself to be different. So convincing, i decided to hire her. Plus, girls get the job done, just look at Jasper. Everything went well for the first three months. She proved she was different from the other girls. Slowly we started to get to know each other and started going out.

Girls treat me like I am some kind of trophy to show off to their friends. They become too possessive, telling me not to go out because other girls will look at me. And that's how Tanya became. She noticed the stares I got when we were out in public. And even if she was clinging to my arm, other girls had the nerve to come up and ask for my number. Of course, I knew she would get over this if one day we got married. I introduced her to my mother, two months after going out, and she saw how beautiful she was. She actually demanded I never see my own mother again. That drew the line.

The next day I told her I couldn't be with a girl who was jealous of my own mother. She had a sick mind. I fired her as well, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her job after that. Now, every day, five or seven times she will call me, begging to take her back, She tried visiting me in person but security always made sure she never made it through the front doors.

I can understand, it must be hard getting over someone you love, especially if you both had your first time with each other but it's been five months now. We only gone out for two months and I didn't feel anything for her during that time. The possessiveness was a big turn off and not attractive. Jealousy is a ugly thing if used in the wrong way. I thought, since Tanya proved to be different from others, I'm sure she can make me feel different too, feel loved and the desire to love. But that didn't happen.

Now this plain girl, Bella Swan, a blind person, has caught my attention. After the wedding, I have to protect her in every way I can because it's going to be posted in every single news paper in the city. No doubt Tanya will come across it before noon. I know she will do something to try and hurt Bella. So I have to pay all the newspaper companies big money to blur Bella's face for her safety. Plus I can't let Jacob Black find out I took Bella for myself. I don't think she was even going to accept his proposal.

Thinking of Bella, her hand was pretty soft when I held it yesterday. And the way she reached out for my hand, it was a sight to see. The way her blush spread over her pale cheeks, it was so enchanting it almost took my breath away. I had played it cool at her house but deep inside I was eager to see what she would do next, would she want to cuddle? Or play with my hand? Those ideas made me want to laugh. She probably didn't intend for the hand snatching to be romantic but it had an effect on me.

Another thing I wonder about is.. if she got her eye sight back, and saw what I really looked like, would she feel the same possessiveness Tanya felt? The idea of that made me smile a little and I probably wouldn't mind as much.

_Bzzt._ Click.

"Cullen INC, this is Edward Cullen, how may I help you?"

_"Eddy, it's time for your measurements for your suit."_ I hung up. Standing up, I stretched and flexed my buttocks. Sitting down for hours a day was really a pain but someone has to work around here! I shrugged into my business coat and exited my office, making sure to lock the door behind me. I strode down the hall with confidence. People I passed greeted and nodded at me with respect. They may fear me but they also trusted me.

I reached Jasper's desk and froze. There stood a icy blue eyed strawberry blond. Tanya. She wore a tight black sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a extremely short mini jean skirt. When she saw me, her eyes lit up like fire works. She ran towards me and flung her around around my shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Oh Edward, you finally came to see me. I hope we can talk things through." I glanced towards Jasper and he had the biggest grin on his face. I darted my eyes to the big clock on the wall behind him. Shit. My appointment was in an hour. I grabbed Tanya by the wrist and dragged her back to my office. On the way, people gave her a scolding look. Some women whispered "disgrace" to each other. I unlocked my door and shoved her in first before going in myself.

"Tanya, for all that is good, tell me why the hell are you here." I went to sit behind my desk, going over papers that needed to be done. She came over beside me and sat on the desk. She used to do this when we were together. I nudged her off and she frowned.

"I came to talk about rebuilding our relationship." She was one of these girls that just don't get it.

"Look, Tanya, we broke up five months ago. It's time to let things go, time to move on."

"But Edward, we had something special going on." I groaned and put my hands on my face. I was getting a migraine.

"Tanya, what gives you the illusion that I still want you?"

"The way you look at me." I look at you with disgust. Seriously, how can one person sink themselves so low. One time she cried on my doorsteps. I let her in and called the cops.

"Tanya, I got some work to do before I go out for an appointment."

"Are you meeting another woman?!" I saw her grow dark, a sneer on her face. This is the first time I saw her like this in awhile so it startled me. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No, just business stuff."

"Oh." Her face did a one-eighty and turned angelic again. Creepy. "Well we must go out for dinner sometime. I can even sign us up for therapy classes for rebuilding the relationship!"

"Tanya! I don't like you anymore! I never did!"

"..Oh you bad boy, you!" She cooed. I give up. She placed a light kiss on my head and skipped out of my office. I let my head slam down onto the desk. Why must women be so complicated? I flipped open my cellphone and quickly dialed a number. Someone picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Irina."

_"Edward? Hey, how's it going?"_

"Well, things would be going good if only your sister would stop stalking and pestering me."

_"Ugh, she still visits? I thought she gave that up."_

"Me too. She has this delusion that I still want her. She wants to go to couple therapy with me and have dinner. She's out of her mind."

_"I'm very sorry Edward. I'll try to do what I can to pull her out of this little dream world she made up."_

"Please, and thank you."

_"No problem. Bye!"_

"Bye." Flipping my cellphone shut, I shoved it back in my pocket before looking up at the clock. Half an hour until my appointment. Guess I'll go now just in case there's a traffic jam. Maybe after he married Bella, he would bring them to a place far away from Tanya. He could always transfer his business to another place. Oh well, that's to decide for another time

---

A/N: So, did I surprise anyone in the beginning? Haha. 8) I'm going to try and update before the 8th of February because I'm going to be going to Ottawa for Encounters With Canada!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

BottledCoke


	7. Chapter 7

Blindingly Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was in Ottawa for one week and come back home and got sick for one week. Almost had a seizure and now I might have whopping cough but anyways, enjoy the short chapter!

Chapter 7 - The Day Before The Big Day.

"Tanya, you have got to STOP bothering Edward! You're going to drive the guy insane!" Irina scowled over at her sister before taking a sip of her soup. Tanya just let out a low chuckle.

"Oh butt out, Irina. I know that if I continue acting needy, whiny and delusional, he'll see how much I truly love him."

"So.. all that whine, needy thing was just an act? To get him?"

"Of course! You seriously thought I act like that?" Irina shook her head.

"Well, love sick fools do tend to take things above and beyond."

"Just be a good little sister and stay out of my business. I think Edward is starting to warm up to me." Irina choked on her soup. "Ugh, I'm serious! When I saw him a couple days ago, he looked like he had this softened look in his eyes. He also looked he was sort of in a haze around me. So maybe he's trying to convince himself he doesn't love me but he really does!" She squealed and sipped noisily at her chicken noodle soup.

"Oh, maybe that's because he was thinking of his fiance while he's around you? You know, to clear up nasty thoughts of you." Tanya's spoon dropped into her bowl, splashing soup onto the table.

"Fiance?" She asked.

"Fiance." Irina confirmed.

"When? W-w-w-when the hell did that happen without me knowing?!"

"Uhm, two weeks about, it was in almost every single news paper and news channel. You've just been too obsessed on how to win Edward over that you forgot about the real world."

"Oh..my..God.."

"Oh my poor table cloth. You always spill food on it. Look at all these stains!"

"Shut it, Irina! Where's Kate? Mom and dad?"

"Kate is on a date with Garrett. Mom and dad are out shopping for gifts. It's a little late but they were busy this week."

"Gifts? Is it someones birthday soon?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't read this." Irina stood and walked over to the fridge. She took off a letter that was being held by a blue flower magnet and brought it back to the table. Sitting back down, she opened the elegant letter and cleared her throat.

_"Dear Mr. Eleazar Denali and Mrs. Carmen Denali,_

_I would love to invite you lovely people to my wedding._

_It will be on Saturday the twenty-first, two-thousand-and-nine._

_This is the day my heart will be joined with the one I love._

_Sincerly,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen"_

"Isn't that romantic?" Irina squealed and sighed before putting the invitation back on the fridge. Tanya looked white as a sheet. She was shaking in her chair, from anger, jaw clenched tight. Irina skipped back to her chair and sipped at her soup happily, humming a cheerful tune. Tanya slammed her fist onto the table, making her sister spit her soup all over the table cloth.

"Dammit Tanya!"

"The wedding is tomorrow.."

"Shit, yes!"

"Did you get an invite?"

"Of course. So did Kate and Garrett."

"Why didn't I get one?"

"Oh yes, let's all take a long moment to think about that one."

"I'm going."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Edward's wedding."

"Wait, are you feeling okay? Not feeling shocked? Numb?"

"No, why should I be? I feel perfectly fine."

"Riiiight. And no, you're not going."

"But why shouldn't I wish my ex-boyfriend a happy married life?" She faked an innocent look and Irina could see past it.

"Don't, Tanya, Edward will be furious to see you there, _uninvited_."

"But I really want to wish him good luck. Plus I want to see his beautiful wife, wish her all the best, too." Irina sighed.

"Whatever, Tanya."

---

"Bella, SNAP out of it!" Alice yelled , smacking me lightly across the face. I just let out a small hysterical laughter. She gave me another smack before I started to push away at her.

"Watch the face, it has to be ready for tomorrow..tomorrow.." Another round of hysterical laughter broke free. I heard Alice call for Rosalie.

We were in our room, listening to some soothing music while Alice was checking off a list of things that were done. Twice. She then went over details about every single thing. Then she pulled out the surprise card and said that the wedding is tomorrow. Where did all the days ago? So I went into temporary shock, making Alice come smack me a couple times and then I started laughing and she got a little scared. After I calmed down a little, she thought I was sane again but thinking about tomorrow brought on another round of laughter.

"She's still at it? Are you sure she's going to be ready for tomorrow?" I heard Rosalie ask Alice. I felt someone pinching my cheeks and pulling them.

"Ouch!"

"Now, now, Bella. You must not get cold feet a day before the wedding. You got to remain calm. Breathe in and breathe out, slowly." Rosalie started mimicking a pregnant lady which made me stop my laughter. Pregnant. I'm going to have to be that in less than five years. Yet another round of laughter came on.

---

Edward's P.o.V.

I stared out the window walls in my office, watching the sunset glaze over the business buildings, the red and orange reflecting off the glass windows and creating a stunning image. Almost like water paints. My mind kept wandering over to the wedding and Bella. How will she look tomorrow? Will everything go smoothly? Father did say that he's going to allow two reporters there for proof and he also paid them to blur out Bella's face..

Also, she believes this is a small wedding for friends and family..We have thirty-eight people coming from out side, friends of the family. As far as I know, both her parents are going, her moms husband, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice.. I think that's about it. I hope it isn't awkward for them.

"Hey Eddy!" I whirled my chair around to find my cousin leaning against my door frame in a...'sexy' manner.

"Good evening Jasper. And what do I _owe_ this great pleasure of your presence?"

"Don't be mean, dear cousin. I just came to check up on you, to see how work is but ere I see you looking out your windows, daydreaming the night away."

"There's a lot on my mind." He advanced and sat in a chair in front of my desk. He pick up one of my business cards and fiddled with it.

"Thinking about the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"You believe your ready? You still have less than five years to find someone. Someone you can actually take time to know."

"I'm pretty sure I can get to know Bella in time."

"And if she's not your type? She doesn't seem like your type either. Big busty blond, nope, don't think so." I growled.

"You keep track of my taste in woman? What an odd hobby."

"Anything for you, my sweet cousin." I scowled and turned to look out the window again. Nothing could throw him off! Hrm, but maybe this well.

"My mom is going to be in tomorrow morning, for the wedding."

"Auntie.. Esme?" Hah.

"Yeah. When I told her last week she sounded so excited. She said she always wanted a daughter."

"Wow, we haven't seen her in a while."

"Well, being a famous architect around the world sure keeps her busy, even during holidays. I'm surprised she didn't come home for Christmas, that's a first, but she'll come home for her only child's wedding."

"Well, at least she's coming, right? You should be happy."

"It may not look like it, but I am. It's just hard to grasp that she's actually going to be here. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too man, I miss her too. Hey, I bet uncle Carlisle misses her more!"

"Shut up, Jasper."

---

Jasper's P.o.V.

Aww, my dear cousin looks like a little kid coming out of a haunted house. Auntie Esme coming home should thrill him to the bones but he always had this image that he had to impress her, to prove he deserves to be her son. Wonder what goes on through his head. Esme loves him just the way he is, he doesn't even have to try. Whatever floats his boat.

I bet Carlisle will be extremly happy to see his wife. I don't think she has been home in four months. Hell, everyone adores Esme. I wonder how she'll handle that Bella is blind..

---

Emmett's P.o.V

"Koenigsegg CCX, fast, fast, Koenigsegg CCX, fast, fast."

---

Rosalie's P.o.V

"Emmett, quit singing that! You can't carry a tune and it's just a car!" I snapped at him once he sang out for the tenth time.

"But Rose, baby, it's not_ just _a car, it's a Koenigsegg CCX!"

"I have a red convertible! Isn't that swell enough?"

"Sorry babe, but I'm sticking to my own from now on."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Well you can sleep with Charlie until we go back home."

"W-wait, Rose, baby!"

---

Alice's P.o.V

Good Lord, it took nearly an hour to settle Bella down. And once she was, her face was swollen and red from all the pinching and pulling. Gotta make sure to change the cold cloth on her face before I go to bed. Hopefully her face will be better in the morning. Got to wake her up at seven and get everything started. Wedding, dance, vacation and honeymoon in Canada. I wonder why they would pick Canada of all places. Whatever.

I wonder how Jasper will look like tomorrow. Would a black or white suit be better for him? Jeez, I wish I could have done everybody's suits and dresses so we would all look matching for the church. I only made dresses for Bella, Rosalie, Renee and myself. Well, I guess that all that matters. Oh, and Edward's too. He better look good tomorrow or I'm going to be forced to drag him into the back for a quick fix up.

I do hope everything goes well tomorrow..

---

A/N: SHORT. This is what everyone is thinking and or doing the day before the wedding. And notice at the start, Irina said the wedding is going to be on Saturday the twenty-first? Well that is actually tomorrow so please cheer me on, I'm going to get the wedding chapter up tomorrow!! Woo! I thank you all deeply for staying with me so far! More love to those who review!

BottledCoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 8 - Wedding Day.

-

"Up and at 'em! Morning time, morning time! Wedding day, oh happy day!" There was this annoying buzzing beside my ear.

"Up, Bella! Up, up!" Make it stop.

"Bellaaaaa!" I'll just put my pillow over my head.

"Oh no you don't!" I felt my pillow being snatched from my heads.

"Hey!"

"Bella! Get up, it's already seven-thirty! I allowed you a extra half hour of sleep but I regret it now. Now, up you go and into the shower!" I felt myself being lifted up under the arms as if I was a child. Slowly, I found my way to the shower.

I stripped of my clothes and got in. Turning the knobs, I braced myself. First the icy cold water came than seconds later the hot water started coming out. I let out a content sigh, reaching for the Dove soap bar. What a bother some and tiresome day this is going to be. It would have been so much easier if Edward, a priest and myself were the only people at the church but Alice probably wouldn't hear anything of it. I wonder how Edward is handling all this. Is he cool, calm and collected or jumpy, panicking and sweating bullets like me?

After scrubbing every inch of my body, three times, I grabbed my favourite shampoo, squirting some of the liquid into my hand and massaged it into my hair. After washing it out, I repeated it with the conditioner, only leaving it in for two minutes before rinsing.

My shower was now done. But I decided to just stand there and stare at the white tile wall. Suddenly, a sudden urge flowed in my veins, growing stronger with each passing second. I couldn't hold back anymore and started yelling.

"Bang! Explosions in my head that just won't quit! A train is crashing through the wall around my heart and left it only dead! Obliterated! Stop! My breathing in the night when you're not there! The silence ringing through my ears! And all I want to do is hear your voice but you're not here!

Drawn together! The pain has rushed through! Sleight of hand, blink! We won't go up in smoke! Things colliding, love undying! Like the rising tide! Beating hearts grow but never die! To simplify I'll stand by your side, close my eyes, hope will never diiiiiiiiie!"

"Dammit, Bella! If you're done showering than get out here!" I heard knocking on the door roughly and Alice yelling. I sighed and bent down to turn the water off. Well at least I got that out of my system. It felt good.

I reached out for my towel on the rack, wrapping it tightly around my body before reaching for another for my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom with caution. But it seemed caution was not needed because I was instantly grabbed by the wrist and started to get dragged.

"Geez, it's about time, I thought you would never get out of there."

"Ha ha, very funny, Alice. Where are you taking me?"

"To our room, duh. I gotta pick out your bra, panties and tights. And than I get to work on you from there." I felt the heat in my cheeks and coughed. "Don't be silly Bella, I'm not going to put them on for you, you're a big girl, you can do that yourself." I felt the items being shoved in my arms and the door shutting soon after. I dropped the items to the floor and kneeled down, feeling them out. Why did they have to feel so.. sexy? Shaking my head, I felt around and felt the bra. Of course Alice would pick one that had wires in it to make the boobs look bigger. I slipped it on and felt for the panties next. When I did, I dropped them automatically. Why did it feel like floss? I felt for them again and quickly put it on. Well, it wasn't a thong but it was close enough, it felt like if I made the slightest movement, the silky thin material will ride up my butt. And last, but definitely not least, the stockings. They felt really lacy with some sort of design on them. Ignoring it the best I can, I slipped those on quickly and left out a shaky sigh.

"I'm done." Alice was beside me in an instant.

"Perfect. Now, I have a change of plans. Instead of doing everything here, we'll do it at the church!"

"What? Why there?!"

"Well, if you think about it, if we do everything here, there's a chance it'll get ruined on the way there, and the make-up, it could smudge or something."

"Oh yeah, how? Are you going to put so much heavy make-up on me, that when I step outside, some fierce wind is going to blow and slant my make-up to the side?" Alice burst out laughing, making me frown. I thought I was suppose to be the one hysterically laughing while she took everything seriously?

"Trust me Bella, it's just better to do it at the church."

"Fine but I want breakfast first."

"Sorry, no can do, you might get fat before we can get you into the wedding dress." I made a swing for him but she easily caught my wrist and hugged me, laughing. "I'm joking. Of course you can eat. Plus I still have to get Rosalie and Emmett up."

"What about Charlie?"

"Uncle Charlie was up hours ago."

"Seriously? I thought he would deliberately sleep in and try and miss the wedding."

"Yes, he told me he planned on doing that but he knew this day is important to you so he's trying his best not to ruin it for you. Right now he's out, trying to find you a wedding gift so we won't see him until the actual wedding."

"Oh." I felt myself now being dragged downstairs and into the kitchen for some food.

---

Edward's P.o.V

"Vladimir, are you sure you and Stefan don't want to come?" There was loud buzzing on the other side of the line.

"Ah, because Aro, Marcus and Caius, head of The Volturi Company, is going to be there?" There was more loud, angry buzzing.

"Look, I know they brought your company down and made you guys go bankrupt but that was years ago. Maybe you could just let it go? Forgive and forget?" Vladimir shouted some angry words and hung up.

"Well, there's two people crossed from the list." I looked over at the clock on my night table. Seven-thirty. There was so much time to kill. Alice made sure I didn't have to do a thing except shower, smell spiffy and be ready at the alter with a presentable suit on. Makes me wonder how Bella is holding out, with being Alice's cousin. She's probably use to it. Like I'm used to Jaspers idioticity, sort of.

"Good morning, Eddie!" Speak of the devil. "Rise and shine! It's your big day to be bound by the chains of love!"

"I'm up, you moron. I was up an hour ago."

"Oh my, eager, are we?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head and smile back.

"Maybe I am." Which isn't a lie. I could hardly wait until I can see Bella in a dress, slowly coming down the aisle with her father by her side, a murderous look on his face. Yeah, can't wait.

"Man, I just can't tease you if you go along with me, you know." Jasper frowned and looked out the window. Something must have caught his eye because his face started to light up with pure happiness.

"Auntie Esme is home!" He practically jumped up and down like a little kid and dashed out of my room. I looked out the window and saw her as well, my mother.

My father had gone to pick her up from the airport. She was in Australia somewhere, working on a big project. After that she was suppose to come home for a one week rest before flying off to Japan to do some work there for a couple months. She asked for a break to come to the wedding but the people she was working with told her they were working on a tight schedule and wouldn't allow it. So she threatened them she would quit in the middle of the project. She could be the sweetest woman in the whole world but she can be pretty scary when she has to be.

I slipped my cellphone into my pocket and walked out of my room, down the hall and down the stairs. Esme had designed this house before I was born. It was a unique Mediterranean style town home with a dock. Enter onto tumbled venetian marble floors and brick venetian marble wall. A custom double mosaic marble and wood staircase leads to the second floor over sized master suite where Carlisle's and Esme's room is, with terrace and three additional rooms with en suite baths, all dark hardwood floors. There was five bedrooms in all, two being guests rooms and seven bathrooms. Seven! Jasper uses one for each day of the week. The living room had light blue couches with dark blue pillows in the corner. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, a fairy standing on her toe, one leg bent, arching up with puckered lips and that's where the water came out. There was flower petals put in once a week because that was their life line, seven days. And this is where I met my mother for the first time in four months. She was checking out the fountain, probably making sure it still ran smoothly. She had created it to withhold innocent in her home. She heard my approaching footsteps and looked up.

She still looked like a young teenager. Auburn locks fell to her mid back in waves, curling at the end, bouncing with every move she made. Emerald piercing eyes that seemed to look right into your soul, the same eyes she gave me, and long lashes. Small, soft features, no wrinkles or signs of aging. Big smile and pearly white teeth.

"Edward!" She called out and came running to me with opened arms. I hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Mom, at least take off your Gucci Newton High Hell Bootie shoes before coming into the house and running around, you might fall and break your neck."

"But they are so cute! And they got me eight-hundred and forty dollars. I'm going to use them to the fullest!" Sigh. A woman and her shoes. I patted her head and smiled down at her.

"We know how much they cost, mom, we get the bills every week." She laughed and flitted to Carlisle's side. She clung to his arm and smile up at him, her face glowing. She still looked like a high school girl, deeply in love. Carlisle smile back down at her warmly and looked over at me.

"Well, son, what must you do before the wedding?"

"Alice made sure I didn't have to do anything except be there at the alter." Jasper laughed behind me, making me jump, slightly.

"That sounds like my girl."

"Oh, Jasper! I didn't know you have a new girlfriend." My mom smiled warmly over at Jasper. She thought of him as her own son since her sister had died and her brother-in-law walked out.

"Really? I was pretty sure Edward would tell you _everything_ when you talked to you on the phone."

"Everything? What to do you mean?"

"Nothing! He means Nothing! So tell her what a little squirt Alice is, Jasper." I quickly changed the subject but I knew I had to tell her before she went to the wedding.

"Alice is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's like my sun and moon, the stars in my sky, the soup in the bowl, my-"

"Okay, enough sappy talk." I could vomit listening to this guy. He could talk about his love life all day.

"Oh my. So that means this girl ain't just to play around with? You actually settled down with someone this time?"

"Auntie, you're hurting me here. You make me sound like I'm some kind of animal." She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm really glad you found somebody."

"Yeah, me too. She's a handful, she'll keep me busy. Plus she told me that I'm the only one that could handle her, besides her family so I think that's a good sign." Esme nodded.

"It is. Now, tell me about 'everything', Edward." Ugh, I knew she couldn't forget.

"Let's have a seat first." We all sat down on the couch, even my dad and Jasper who knew everything. They all sat on one couch opposite of me, piercing me with their gazes. It only made me more nervous to tell my mom. How would she take it?

"Whenever you're ready." I looked over to her and she had a warm smile on her face. That instant, I decided that I knew how she would react.

"Bella, my fiance, is blind."

...

"What?" She cocked her head to the side, wondering if she heard right. "Bella is blind? So that should stop you from loving her? Or.. are you marrying her just out of pity?!" She suddenly had that scary angry look on her face.

"I'm not going to accept this marriage if that's the reason you're marrying this girl, Edward Anthony Cullen, because I'm sure the girl would want anything but pity!"

"No, no, mom! You it it all wrong, I'm not marrying her out of pity!" The angry look went away instantly, placed by a innocent questionable look. How did dad ever survive this?

"Out of love?" I slowly shook my head and she frowned. "What then?"

"For the company, remember? Didn't dad tell you about that deal with the Black's? Marry, have a child before five years are up?"

"Of course but why would you pick a blind girl?"

"Well, I met her at one of Jasper's party.."

"Is she a slut? My goodness Edward, did she really have bleached hair and big boobs?"

"No! Does everyone keep track of what's my type?!" Jasper burst out laughing but stopped and Esme smacked him on the back of the head.

"As I was saying, I met her at Jasper's party and she was sitting alone and had sunglasses on. I thought it was weird, sunglasses inside a party but I didn't think anything of it, maybe it was just her style. She said she knew Jasper through Alice so I told her Jasper is my all too annoying cousin. So I asked her to dance and she refused, saying she's a bad dancer. At the time I thought she was making it all up to try and get away from me. But later some drunk idiot came by, hit her in the back of the head and her sunglasses flew off. Her eyes were white as snow. That's how I found out.

She had told me how she was glad she was blind, so she couldn't see how ugly the world turned into but more than anything she wanted to see what Alice looked like. Someone she's been with since she was young and she didn't even know what she looked like, made her sad. She had the most tortured looked on her face, it moved me somehow. So on the spot, I asked her to marry her." I looked over at my mother, expecting anything but the tears that were now running down her face.

"How romantic.." She whispered. Carlisle smile and shook his head while Jasper tried to hold back some laughter.

"No, mom, not romantic."

"That's when she said yes, right?"

"Nope. She started laughing. I was offended at first but than she said that someone else had already asked her to marry them, the same day. That person was Jacob Black, Billy Black's son."

"But.. I don't understand." I sighed. I knew she wouldn't but I prayed that she would.

"The Black's are our brother company. The one we made the deal with. Jacob is Bella's childhood friend and he asked to marry her before I did."

"Oh. I see, now. So what made her pick you over him? I would say looks but she can't see you, could it be because of the money?"

"Well she said that it would be too weird to marry a childhood friend. Sure, it's common but to her it's weird. And it's probably not about the money or she would have accepted right away. I think she was planning on rejecting us both but I made a deal with her."

"So much deals.."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And what was the deal?" Groan.

"I told her that after she married me, we would fly to Canada for our 'honeymoon', and I'll pay to get her eyesight back. And after she gets it back, we can have a baby." She gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widen in horror.

"Edward.. how could you?"

"I know, it was wrong."

"It is! You know very well that there's a chance she might not get her eye sight back. And you only get once chance at it. Trying again could seriously damage your nervous and fry something."

"I know!"

"If you knew then why her?"

"Because she wants to see her cousin.."

"No, that's not all, there's something else, I can see it.."

"..."

"Edward. Answer me, now."

"Because I felt a little competitive when I found out the son of the brother company proposed to her."

"Hah, I knew it!" She started laughing which creeped me out. Wasn't she suppose to be mad at me?

"So, you're not angry with me?"

"Only a little. But I know it's in your blood to feel the need to be better then everyone. That's why we're all successful in something. Because we strive to be the best, no matter what." She smiled her motherly smile and I couldn't help but smile back. There was a comfortable silence until she let out a sigh.

"Well, now that's over, can I meet my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?"

"Sure, I guess. Depends on where she is. Jasper, calling up Alice and ask where she is. Whereever Alice is today, Bella will surely be with her.

---

Bella's P.o.V

"Hold still Bella, I'll never get this on if you keep wiggling!" I withered uncontrollably, letting giggles escape by the seconds. Alice was trying to slip the garter up my leg to let it hug my thigh but every time she got near my thigh, she would hit a ticklish nerve and I wouldn't be able to help myself. A sharp slap to my butt made me frozen in my spot. I felt the garter slip up into it's rightful place.

"Finally. Geez Bella, that took twenty minutes to do. We still have to apply body power all over you, then spray you down with Escada: Ocean Lounge, the best perfume in the world!" True to her word, she grabbed some white powder off the dresser and powdered me up. At first I thought she was going to have me ultra pale but once the powdered was applied, she got a different brush and started brushing off the left overs. Once that was done, my skin was left feeling soft. I also noticed that there was some gold sparkles on my skin. Next, she applied the perfume, the fruity smell calming me down a little.

"Nice, huh?"

"Very. How much was it?"

"Eighty bucks. I also bought lotion that goes with it so in total, one-hundred and thirty-three dollars and eighty cents." My jaw dropped. She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"One of the many gifts from Edward to you."

"Edward?"

"Yep. He also bought you Lacoste: Love of Pink which costs seventy-three bucks but I though Escada will be good for this occasion. You can use Lacoste on your honeymoon." I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to change the subject.

"What do we do now?"

"Well the garter is done, powder, perfume, next will be make up, hair, the dress and more perfume."

"That doesn't seem much. And the wedding is, what, six hours away or something?"

"Almost, yeah. But these things take time. If I make one mistake on your make-up, I'm washing it all over and re-doing it."

"Oh great."

"Exactly! So be a good bride and stay as still as possible."

"Can't I wear any clothes for this? It's getting kind of chilly being in only a bra, panties, a garter and lacy tights." She laughed and handed me something.

"This is a large long t-shirt. It won't brush against your body but I will have to re-do the powder on your shoulders." She helped me put it on and walked me forward, pushing on my shoulders. I bent my knees and lowered myself slowly until my butt hit a seat.

"There. Now close your eyes and I'll get to work on your make-up." There was light knocking at the door. I froze and started whispering.

"What if that's Edward? Or Jacob?! What if he found out?!"

"Calm down Bella! Get a hold of yourself!" She hissed back before yelling out. "Who is it?" The door slowly opened.

"Hi- oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you were getting the bride ready so soon." Who was this person?

"Uhm, excuse me but, who are you?"

"Oh, please excuse me for being so rude. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, Jasper's Auntie, wife of Carlisle."

"Ohh, I see. I'm Alice Swan, Jasper's girlfriend. And this lucky girl sitting here is Edward's soon-to-be, Isabella Swan, but just Bella is fine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, especially you, Bella." I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Edwards mother? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever heard of him talk about his mom before. It didn't even register my mom. I smiled and nodded my head.

"The pleasure is mine. I wish I could shake your hand but I'm kind of.."

"I know, dear. He told me."

"Ah." I suddenly felt myself being engulfed in a hug. "Oh." Slender fingers found my hair and started to run through my slowly, massaging my scalp and slowly working their way out.

"You're a beauty, he's lucky to have a girl like you. If he mistreats you, you tell me and I'll put him in his place."

"Err, uhm, okay?" I heard her sigh and kiss the top of my head.

"I always wanted a daughter." It was silent for a couple minutes before I heard Alice cough. "Oh, I'm sorry! I interrupted your process of fixing up the bride."

"No problem, Mrs. Cullen, you can have all the time in the world hugging Bella when she gets back from her honey moon. But right now is a tight schedule. I should have let Bella starve this morning."

"Alice!" I heard Esme laugh and let me go with one last tight squeeze.

"Okay, dears. I'll be going now and be here for the wedding tonight."

"Great! We'll see you there! By the way, where in the world did you get those shoes?!" Alice squealed and I snorted. "Fine, fine, we can talk about that some other time. Later, Mrs. Cullen."

She let out one more laughter before leaving. Alice instantly got to work on me. I felt a brush going all over my face, then a smaller brush on my felt like it took twenty minutes before she switched to the other eyelid. I already felt myself dying of boredom. I started to fidget and let my mind wonder, wondering why it's taking Rosalie so long to get the dress back at home. When Alice forgot it, she freaked out so Rose volunteered to go back and get it. When I felt Alice move to the other eyelid, again, I threw my hands up in the air.

"Alice! You did that eyelid already!"

"Calm down Bella, I was just toning them."

"Toning? It takes twenty minutes to tone them?"

"Of course! I got to make sure it makes your skin. I'm going to make you shine tonight so just sit still and I can finally get to the real work." Oh great. When will this hell end?

-Five and a half hours later-

"And I'm finally done your hair! I just did it up in a French Twist, a lazy one, since there's only half an hour left or else I would have gone to the extreme." Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even got done in time. When Rosalie finally showed up with the dress, she said there was a stain on it. You freak out so bad you stopped washing my hair and said you were going to scrub

the stain out no matter how long it took."

"And that I did. It's no longer there." After Rose handed the dress over to Alice, she said she was going to get to work on herself. So All is left is for Alice but knowing her, she could get herself done in twenty minutes.

"Okay, we're all ready. Now I'll just get Charlie up here, go over everything and then we are set."

---

Edward's P.o.V

When I came to the church an hour ago, there were already people sitting, waiting for the church to start. I notice it was mostly people I knew but there was a few who I didn't know and they sat the opposite side. I also noticed that the Mike guy was here as well. He had an unhappy look on his face while his date, I assumed, chatted away happly to him. I walked down the aisle, nodding to everyone on my side, until I got to the first row where my family was.

"Edward, you look dashing." My father smiled proudly and I grinned back.

"Thanks, dad. So do you. And mom, you look stunning." She was wearing a elegant long gold dress that flared out at the bottom. She left her hair undone except for a few hair clips at the front to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled and hugged me gently.

"My little boy is growing up." I back up, embarrassed. She laughed and patted my arm. "I saw Bella earlier. She really is beautiful, what a catch. I'm curious to see what see what her eye color is."

"If she gets it back, that is."

"I know." It was silent a while long before a light melody started playing. I darted to my place up front with my dad and Jasper behind me. I watched as everyone in the audience turned to the huge double doors at the back. Out first came Rosalie. She was wearing pale blue dress with a matching sash on her shoulders. She held a basket full of pink and blue rose petals. Every two steps she took she would reach in and grab a handful, swinging them out in front of herself. When she was halfway down the aisle, next popped out Alice. She wore a pale pink dress with a matching sash. Same yet opposite of Rosalie except she held a bouquet of yellow roses. Once they were both up at the front, the melody had died down and the wedding march started to play. Everyone held their breathe until Bella and Charlie was in sight.

I had forgotten how to breathe once I saw Bella. She wore a strapless, pure white dress with gold sprinkles all over it and it seemed to dragged out from behind her. She had a see through shawl wrapped loosely around her neck. Her hair was done up nicely, with a few strands left out to frame her face. She also had this complicated looking tier wedding veil attached to her bun. She looked as if she was glowing on the spot, looking so beautiful with that dark blush on her cheeks. Her dress looked pretty snug, hugging every corner of her curves, showing them off, until it reached her hips. I snuck a glance towards Mike. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were bulging. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling slight jealousy. I didn't want any other guy to see her like this. Even Jasper looks shocked by how she turned out.

When they started to walk forward, I finally started breathing again. I noticed my heart beating oddly in my chest. Like it's skipping a beat. I ignored it and kept staring at Bella walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful, I wanted to run off with her so nobody else would look. All mine. Somewhere inside myself, I felt a swell of pride light up. This beautiful person would be mine alone.

As they neared, I felt myself get a little more nervous, even my palms started to sweat a little. When they had finally reached the point where Charlie hands Bella over to me, Charlie hesitated. His hand momentarily clenched onto her's before he sighed. He gave her a quick peck on the check before putting her hands into mine. He gave me a stern look before going to where Emmett was sitting.

There was continuous flashes from the two photographers who were allowed in. I ignored them and started to lead Bella up to the alter. I could feel her gloved hands also felt very warm. Maybe I wasn't the only one that was nervous. We both faced forward to the priest.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before. Go now, to your dwelling place to enter into the days of your life together. And may your days be good and long upon earth.

Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when the clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

Now, exchange your vows." The priest gestured towards me so I cleared my throat and began.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen affirm my love to you, Isabella Marie Swan as I incite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." I let out a silent sigh of relief, glad I got it all correct. Most of the stuff I said was true, but now I have my whole life ahead of me to confirm if the rest of it is.

"The sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not, for our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one. I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now and forever more." With every word she spoke, my heart doubled it's pace, making me more mesmerized by her. I could feel her hand shaking, knowing she's more nervous than before.

"And now, if there is anyone who does not wish to see this couple wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." My eyes swept over the small crowd of people. It was silent for ten seconds. I started to turn back to the priest, ready to be bound to this lovely creature for the rest of my life until I heard the last person I expected to hear from.

"I object!" I whipped my head around to see Tanya set out from the back bench, dressed in a puffy white wedding gown. Good grief.

"Tanya?" My voice cracked a little while speaking her name. I don't remember giving her an invitation.

"Yes, Edward, it's me. Don't I look more stunning than that fake up there?" There was continuous flashes from the reporters and I wanted to beg to them not to write about this but I could careless at this moment.

"What are you doing here, Tanya? I never sent you an invite."

"I invited myself, silly. I came because I'm suppose to be your rightful wife, not that commoner up there."

"Commoner?!" Bella spoke up, obviously offended. She thrusted out her bouquet into the direction where she thought Tanya was standing but she was way off. "How dare you judge me. You don't know me!" Tanya

gave her a weird look before squinting up at her face. Wait. Oh no..

"Oh, oh! What's this? Is she.. blind?!" The whole room, which was filled with murmurs when Tanya started speaking, grew deathly silent except for the photographers who talked together in writing information down while still taking pictures.

"Oh. My. God. She is blind! Her eyes are totally white!"

"Someone get her out of here!" I roared loudly. Emmett and Rosalie were on it instantly. They got her out effortlessly despite her screeching and struggles. I quickly turned to Bella. She didn't look affected but if you looked closely, it seemed as if she wanted to cry and blame herself for being blind. I ran my hands up and down her arms soothingly, whispering encouraging words. There's no way we could pay the press out of this one. I let my hands drop but held one of Bella's hands. Turning to the priest. I nodded for him to continue. He had a shocked look on his face but cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He shut his book and hurried off to the back. I turned back to Bella and stared down at her. She had an innocent look on her face and a light blush. When I think about it, this is our first kiss. I couldn't help but feel the heat flow to my cheeks.

Bending down, I captured her lips in a lock. Her heart shaped lips were smooth and soft, easy to move against. At first we just stayed like that, unmoving until she became a little bold and started to move against me. I let my hand rest on her hip and the other on her back, pulling her in towards me. I let my tongue slip out to run against the bottom of her lip. She gasped in shock and I took that moment to snake my tongue in. She froze for a moment before melting into me. Her hand came to rest on my face while the other clenched the hair at the nape of my neck, bringing me closer. I explored her mouth, enjoying the taste of cinnamon and vanilla. Our tongues danced and mingled until she become more bolder and snaked her tongue into my mouth. I enjoyed the feeling of her innocence of exploring my mouth, she would shyly poke around, feeling the texture of everything. She tried to move in closer but I quickly pulled us apart, a thin line of saliva connecting us.

We were both breathing harshly, flushed. Her lips looked swollen so I reached up to touch mine and noticed they were too. I licked them, breaking the saliva connection and smiled. I wish I hadn't pulled back but if I didn't than I could have forgotten everyone else was here and lost control. I hugged her tightly and face us forward. Everyone on Bella's side had shocked expression except for Emmet, Alice and Rosalie while those on my side were smirking. In that second, Alice ran to the back and untied a string, allowing thousands of flower petals to fall down. From that point, everyone broke into cheers.

---

A/N: DONE! Wooo!! the wedding is dooooone!! How did everyone like this chapter? Thanks to those who reviewed and the those who don't normally review! They all mean so much to me! I'm also thankful for those who take the time to read my story! Thanks for sticking with me all the way!

BottledCoke


	9. Chapter 9

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 9 - Wedding Day 2.

Jukebox: I'm Alive! - BECCA

-

Bella's P.o.V

My face was heated from embarrassment. Who did the woman think she was, calling me a fake, a commoner! She was saying she's Edward's rightful bride. And she invited herself? Hah! She also found out I was blind somehow. Now the reporters know and Jacob will probably know by tomorrow morning. But he might not! Because there's millions of other blind people and he's can't just instantly peg it on me, But the photographs.. My face will be blurred! Oh screw it, he'll know it's me.

The kiss was amazing. Except for the drool I felt afterwards, that was unexpected. But his lips were, oh so soft and warm. I felt like butter in his arms! Ugh, now I'm sounding all cheesy.

"Everyone is lining up to greet us now. Since they know of your.. condition now, they'll probably just hug you, or something." His hot breath against my ear made me shiver. I nodded and awaited the mystery quests.

"Aro, Sulpicia, it's been too long. This is my wife, Mrs. Bella _Cullen_." I wanted to laugh since he sounded like a little kid who got permission to raid the candy store. " Bella, this is Aro," I felt arms gently wrap around

me into a hug for a quick second before letting go. "And his wife, Sulpicia." I felt lips ghost over both my cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"She's beautiful, Edward." I heard the female speak. The familiar heat went to my cheeks and I heard ghostly chuckles.

"Indeed, she is. Aro, how are your adoptive children, Jane and Alec?"

"The twins are just fine, troublemakers still but they are here, at the back, fishing for sweets." They laughed lightly before excusing themselves.

"Marcus, I'm glad you could make it. And you brought.. Didyme? Are you two back together?"

"Hah, yeah right. I just needed to bring a date since I would look cool without one. Ouch!" Edward Laughed before introducing me, as his official wife. The 'couple' didn't didn't do anything but exchange hello's before they went off to mingle.

"Caius, Thenodora, it's good to see you again. This is Bella." When Caius greeted me, he sounded bored while his wife sounded full of life. Opposites attract, I suppose.

"Demetri, Chelsea and Renata, glad you could come." His voice sounded strained on the first name. Both girls gave me light hugs while Demetri gave me a tight hug with a kiss on the cheek and an earlobe lick. Startled, I stepped back. He laughed.

"Hope to see you two soon, Edward. Bye, Bella." I heard my new husband groan beside me before I left his hot breathe on my ear again.

"If your ever in the same room as Demetri, run. The guy is like a tracker for ruining relationships. It boosts his ego when a girl leaves her boyfriend for him but he ends up dumping her the next day. He'll only toy with you to see how strong your bond is with me. But all those you have met so far are from the same company, a close company to the Cullen INC. We make sure to keep our ties tight with them."

"Edward, you sly dog, picking up such a cute wife that even had Tanya's panties up in a bunch." The loud laughter startled me but I refrained from stumbling backwards again.

"Zafrina, Seena and Kachiri. It must have been a long trip for all of you, especially you, Seena, coming all the way from Canada."

"Well, when you're running a company as big as Amazon, you gotta make sure everything get mailed out and let me tell you, ALOT gets mailed out everyday. But thankfully we have trustworthy people taking over for a couple days," I felt my mouth drop open with a pop.

"You run the site Amazon dot com?!"

"Hah, of course! And how do you know of us when your blind?" I felt Edward's hand tightened around mine but he comment didn't bother me since she didn't mean any harm by it.

"My cousin buys stuff from there all the time."

"Smart girl." One of them commented before they all broke out into snickers.

"Okay, moving on." They bid me good bye before I heard the next people approach.

"Edward, it has been awhile since we seen you."

"Yes, it has. Peter, Charlotte, Mary and Randal, this is Bella, my bride. Bella, these are Jasper's close friends." I felt three of them hug me and one handshake.

"Treat her well, Edward, she does look like a keeper."

"Of course, Charlotte."

"Where is Jasper? I want to see how my playboy of a friend is doing."

"Fear not, Peter, for Jasper has_ finally _settled down on Bella's cousin, Alice. I think they are waiting in line. You will probably get a chance to talk to him after he's done talking with us or the party."

"True. Well, good luck to the both of you. I know how business weddings can be a pain since just attending them can be boring."

"I hope we met your expectations."

"Even better." The man, Peter, laughed before saying his farewell.

"Amun, Tia, Kebi and Benjamin. I hope your flight here was well?"

"The flight was extremely long and unpleasant. I hope I don't have to travel for a long while after returning." The owner of the voice made chills run down my spine. He sounded unfriendly. I heard them leave without a single goodbye or hug. Yet once again, I felt Edward's hot breathe on my ear.

"Don't let his attitude get to you. He is usually like this and lives in Egypt. He runs a big company there and rather ride on camels than air planes. Amun's wife is Kebi and she doesn't speak unless told to. Benjamin is his son and his girlfriend is Tia. Amun rebels against his son having a girlfriend at the age of sixteen so that what sours his mood some more."

"Oh." Was my intelligent reply. I didn't know anything about the people from Edward's side so I guess I didn't have any right to judge them.

"Charlies, Makeena, pleasure to see you. And where might Alistar be?"

"Edward, I believe old age is finally getting to him. He still dislikes The Volturi company for bringing his company down, even when he's jointed with us now, he goes on raving that'll be after him again."

"Poor Alistar. But how are along are you Makeen? You look like you're ready to pop." There was a giggle.

"I'm six months. And he's such a kicker, I wake up in the middle of the night wanting to use the bathroom so badly." They laughed among themselves before Edward introduced me. I got two hugs an a kiss on each cheek.

"Maggie, Liam and Siobham, always great to have you here."

"I wish we could visit more often."

"Don't worry about it, Liam. I know how busy it is in Ireland. Owning the biggest fishing company in the world, it's got to be tough."

"Tell me about it. Shipping fish all over the world sometimes gets to be a pain." He introduced me to them and I got a hug each.

"Eleazer, Carmen, Garrett... Kate. Thanks for coming."

"I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't realize she was lying about having an invitation. She told me she got it late so I believed her, I didn't think she would pull such a stunt."

"It's okay Carmen, I guess I didn't break things off properly with her if she went to such lengths to ruin my wedding."

"That stupid daughter of mine is so delusional. Maybe we should get her help."

"Let's not talking about this dear. It's a special day. And this must be Bella."

"That's me." I felt myself being hugged, by Carmen, I believe. Her voice was soft and motherly.

"Congratulations, dear."

"Thank you."

"Don't take too long Kate, Garrett. We still have to return to the hotel to get into our party dresses for later."

"Okay, mom."

"Kate, Thanks for coming. Garrett, it's nice seeing you again."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. She saw my mom's wedding invitation on the fridge and asked if I got one. I should have known she would plan something like this."

"No worries, Kate. It's over and done with, with little damage done." I bit the inside of my cheek until it started to ache. There was plenty of damage done since that woman, Tanya, appeared.

"This must be Bella, the one you're always talking about over the phone."

"This is her."

"And I finally get to meet you. Welcome to the business and Cullen world, Bella!" Kate hugged me tightly, with a couple pats on my back before letting go. I felt another another me, Garrett I assumed, duh, but he gently squeezed my shoulders before letting go.

"See you at the party tonight, Edward."

"Later, man."

"Oh Edward, that was the most beautiful wedding ever."

"Mom, don't cry."

"But it was so beautiful! It would have been even more exquisite if I could have designed the building myself."

"Please don't get any idea's."

"But my only son is finally married! I should spoil you to death!"

"You already do."

"More importantly, I should spoil my new daughter-in-law, now." I quickly shook my head.

"N-no thanks, I'm okay with what I have."

"Edward, she's so adorable! I just have to get her something expensive!"

"Mom, what about saving your money for those designer shoes you love?"

"Family comes first. Now, let me give my new daughter a hug." I felt Esme embrace me with small but strong arms. I felt her fingers slowly run through my hair and let out a content sigh.

"Good job, son. When you get back from your honeymoon, there will be a lot of work to be done."

"Thanks and I know. Did you get anything out of the reporters?"

"I couldn't bribe them, they won't take anything." I heard Edward let out a tired sigh.

"What's done is done. Let's just hope they blur Bella's face well enough for the Black's to pass along as no one they know." Although his words sounded too good to be true, I knew Jacob would look more into it then any usual person.

Next to come up with my family. They introduced themselves to Edward and I assumed they welcomed him to the family and gave him a hug or at least a handshake. I wasn't too sure about Charlie, though. He congratulated Edward and myself and then started on a lecture about taking extra care of me. He didn't stop until Renee had interrupted him and gave us her blessing. And lastly, Alice and Jasper wished us good luck while giving us their blessing in the process.

"Bella, After you get into the limo, you're going to be taken home where I'll get you into your party dress, fix up your hair and make-up then we'll be on our way to Edward's mansion where the after party will be held."

"Okay." I mumbled lightly. She laughed before I felt Edward place his hand on my waist. My heart picked up it's pace a bit when he tugged me forward.

"I'll guide you to the limo. Everyone is getting ready to throw rice, confettie and corn outside."

"Corn?"

"A treat for the birds, I guess." I felt him shrug beside me. I heard him slowly count to three before he dragged me off. I couldn't help the laughter escaping my mouth, feeling butterflies tickle my stomach.

The rest of the day happened so fast, it was hard to believe the wedding went by in slow motion. Before getting dropped off at home, Edward made sure to compliment me as much as he can, successfully making me blush more then ever before. Alice had greeted me at the limo, dragging me inside the house. I could practically rip off my dress once the door was closed but she assured me that we were the only ones home. From there on she wiped me down. After that I was forced into a snug dress I thought I wouldn't be able to fit into to and my make-up was reapplied.

Once she got me into some high heels, I was once again out the door and pushed into a vehicle. It turned out Emmett was the drive and we were in his new car. I still couldn't get over the betrayal he made over the car and myself. So what if it was fast? Rosalie kept blubbering about how beautiful everything was and how much she loved me. Alice told me that I had to force myself to mingle with Edward's side of the crowd because since I was entering a world a business, I had to get to know them in case of future jobs and whatnot. I found it to be bull crap to mingle with people I can't see and point out but if that's what I have to do to make my new family proud than I suppose I'll do it. Besides, I should be getting my eyesight back in less than a week.

The party had lasted six hours but in total it felt like only one hour. Demetri had hung around myself and Edward a lot that night, flirting and saying remarks that would leave me blushing mad. Edward would chase him off every time and tell me to not to listen to anything he said but it was pretty hard. I couldn't help but be flattered when Demetri would say over and over again on how beautiful I was and how the dress hugged all the right curves. Edward told me it was a sin to wear such a dress, especially on our wedding night and I wondered exactly what kind of dress Alice dressed me in. I was tempted to feel around it but it would look pretty awkward to others so I held myself back.

Edward and I had the first dance. Our song was Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki.

_It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel_

Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived.

La la la la..

Not your usual wedding song but I really liked it when Alice went over a thousand other songs with me. When I asked Edward, he said whatever made me happy, which made me a little sad because it sounded as if he didn't want to have any part of the wedding but I brushed it off.

I danced with a lot of people from Edward's side and I couldn't even remember all their names. I thought this was suppose to be a small wedding? And of course, one of the people I danced with was Demetri. He kept telling me how Edward was keeping a close watch on us. It thrilled me a little so I made a bold move by moving my hand to find and rest on Demetri's back, bringing us a little closer. Moments later our dance was broken up by Edward. Demetri had laughed while I smiled widely. I believe the emotion, jealously, suited Edward well.

Before I knew it, the night had ended. I had to stay and wish everyone off, even if I had forgotten their names, I made sure I bid them a good night. After the last person left, which was Renee and Charlie, Alice had rushed me off back home where my family waited. Alice had told me that Edward and I were leaving for Canada tonight instead of in the morning. She assured me that my stuff was already packed with my clothes. I knew she was tempted to go out and buy a bunch of new clothes but she knew that I knew that she knew it would upset me if she did.

So once we walked through the door of our home, I was embraced by a load of arms. I heard my mom crying about her 'little girl' growing up so quickly and Charlie mumbling on about being too young for a wedding night. I know I was too young to get married at seventeen but pretty soon I'm going to turn eighteen and that's when I plan to have a proper honeymoon. I felt bad not telling anyone about getting my eyesight back but I wanted to to surprise them.

I got to spend time with all of them, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett for an hour before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I heard Alice volunteer and seconds later I heard the door open.

"Edwar- Oh. Uhm, hey. What brings you here tonight?" Everyone went silent and wondered who the mystery visitor was. If it wasn't Edward, who could it be? I heard quiet mumbling from outside.

"Well, she's kind of busy. We're just spending time with her before she goes on a trip to Canada."

"To Canada?! Than I have every right to spend time with her as you do. We're childhood friends."

"Jacob." Emmett, Rosalie and myself groaned at the same time. I got up from my sitting position on the floor and found my way to the door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound rude but why did one problem after another have to smack me on the day I'm suppose to be happy?

"Well, you know Cullen INC, the company we're bonded with? Well the directors son got married today so I felt kind of.. I don't know! I just wanted to see you." I lightly bit my lip and hide my left hand behind my back. I pretended to be tired by letting out a sigh and a shake of my head.

"Sorry Jake, Maybe we could hang out with I get back but I really want to spend time with my family right now."

"Aren't I family too?"

"Like a brother Jake, like a brother."

"Is that all?" His words were filled with hurt and anger. And I couldn't blame him. The sound of a vehicle honking and Alice's gasp was enough to get my blood pumping.

"Edw...Edmack! Stay in the car! Bella will be right out!" Oh shit.

"Edmack? Who's that?" Jacob asked and laughed. Probably at how weird the name was. Even I wanted to ask Alice where she had came up with that.

"Emmett, get Bella's suitcase by the couch. Everyone, say your goodbye's now." I heard my mother whispering 'It's too soon' over and over again. I knew she had to leave in the morning and I didn't know when she would visit again. I got hugs that could last me a life time before I felt Alice lead me out and out to the waiting vehicle.

"Jacob, maybe it's best to say good bye to Bella quickly and go home."

"When did you become my mother, little munchkin. And I wanted to see who this Edmack is but the windows on this damn car are really tainted."

"Edmack is our long distant cousin of ours. He wanted to spend time with Bella and offered her to go on a trip to Canada." Alice snapped back, obviously upset by the munchkin comment.

"Whatever you say. And bye Bella, call me when you get back, if you have the time." I waited for a minute, expecting to get a hug but nothing came, only the hand that landed on my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze.

"He's gone Bella. And if he figures out it's you who got married to Edward, than most likely he'll be calling you when you get back instead of the other way around." I gulped at the thought. I really hope this didn't ruin anything between the companies. It would seem pretty stupid, two heir's of big companies in New York City, fighting over some nobody.

"I'll miss you Alice."

"I'll miss you more. Two weeks in Canada, wow." I heard her fake enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't miss me too much. I'll be here, sitting in front of the T.V, watching America's Next Top Model."

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss listening to that show. Make sure to update me on what happens?"

"Promise." I heard her voice crack a little and I couldn't help but let a few tears escape. I opened my arms and she hugged me tightly. I would probably miss Alice the most out of everyone. We were two as one. A package deal. After letting out a shaky sigh, she detached herself from me. I heard the car door open and her light shoving. I made sure to duck my head but was a second too late. She burst out laughing and I let out my own, embarrassed chuckle.

"Nice one. Talk to you later, Bella."

"See you, Alice." After I heard the trunk shut, I felt Emmett's strong arms hug me before he messed up my hair and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"No worries. Our flight isn't leaving for another hour but I thought we should just go early since we'll have to check in our bags and go through security. And I'm curious, but, _Edmack_?" I let out a humorless laugh.

"That's all Alice's doing. I don't think she could come up with something better on the spot. But that was Jacob who was at our door."

"Jacob Black?! Did he find out already?!"

"No, no. Don't worry. He came because he knew your wedding is today so he was hoping to hang out with me for awhile. Probably try and talk me into marrying him, again but I wasn't in the mood, really. When you came, Alice was in such a panic, you should have heard her."

"Are you afraid?" The sudden question and subject change threw me completely off.

"Well, I know we're not going to do.. _it_ tonight so, not really." I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Not that. The surgery, when we have to have a child after it."

"Oh." Was that all? He could almost past for a parent already, worrying over his little girl going to high school for the first time. "Well, nope. I'm guessing the surgery won't take more than an hour and I was hoping we

could try to have a child when I turn eighteen."

"I'm already eighteen.. and you being seventeen makes me a.. pedo.." I could hear the gloom in his voice. I laughed nervously.

"Well you don't have to touch me now, I'll be eighteen soon."

"You make it sound so simple. Sometimes your so cute, irresistible, it's hard to hold back so I limit myself just holding your hand or something." I willed the heat to go away from my face. It was silent after that for awhile before Edward announced we were at the airport. He asked me to hold onto the back of his t-shirt while he hauled both of our suitcases and try to find where we check in but I refused to be treated like a little girl. So we settled on each of us carrying our own suitcase and holding hands.

After checking in and going through all the security checks, we stopped at a Star Bucks for a late night snack and a drink before heading to our terminal. We had gotten first class seats and it felt very new to me, feeling such space. When I was flying on a plane before, the seats were crunched together, it was hard to move without touching the person beside you. We sat there, making small talk for half an hour before it was announced the plane would leave in ten minutes. But all planes were the same so we left in twenty minutes instead.

The feeling of lift off always gave me butterflies and this time was no different. I let out an excited breath of air while I heard Edward laugh, beside me. I heard him ask for two blankets and pillows and I finally noticed how tired I was. The dance had ended around twelve at night and after that I spent an hour with my family and then another hour at the airport so I'm guessing it was near three-thirty about now. After I was handed the blanket and pillow, I place the cushion behind my head and wrapped myself in the blanket, carefully adjusting my seat back.

My eyes had shut automatically, the wave of exaushtion hitting me hard. And I must have imagined it but I felt a pair of lips placing light kisses on my face before wishing me a good night. And damn, I did have a good night.

---

A/N: So I got a review saying "I'll review if you type" And I thought "Exactly what _have_ I been doing these past nine chatpers?" LOL.

A couple things. The Volturi's wives, I'm not totally sure that's their names but it said so on Wiki, so..... yeah!

Do you guys like how Demetri is? A pervert sort of guy? LOL I sort of tried matching up his personality of a tracker like from the book but I didn't want to have everyone all vengeful and gloomy so I thought I would have him kind of happy-go-lucky pervert!

And lastly, the wedding song is actually Japanese, shhh.

I'm really shocked by how much reviews, favs and alerts I got for the last chapter. Four days had passed and suddenly I got over eighty emails from fanfiction, I was so happy. I now have 226 reviews, 172 Favs and 328 Reviews. I'm just in awe at those large numbers, It makes me so happy that so much like the story I have created from scratch. I'm truly thankful for those who take the time to read my story and continue sticking with me all the way through!

BottledCoke


	10. Chapter 10

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 10 - Oh, Canada

Jukebox: Ash Like Snow - The Brilliant Green

**EDIT: I JUST FIXED THE REPEATED STUFF AT THE END. NOTHING ELSE CHANGED.**

-

Bella's P.o.V

I heard something dripping. Dripping then echoing. It continued on likes this and I felt around. There was nothingness surrounding me. I walked forward and found it hard, as if weights were put onto my ankles, making me drag my feet. Once I took five steps ahead, I bumped into something, hearing water splash right after, feeling some get onto me. I placed my hand onto my arm but pulled back instantly, feeling the stickiness stick to my hand. And suddenly I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Bella, time to get up. The plane has landed, safely." I sat, frozen for a couple seconds before taking a deep breathe, holding, and letting it out. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes, yawned and stretched. I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"What's so funny?"

"Well your hair is such a mess and while you were sleeping, you kept saying "Sticky, too sticky." " He chuckled once more. I ignored him and struggled to get up, my butt and legs numb from the long flight.

"I talk a lot in my sleep, or so Alice tells me."

"What did you dream about?" Hands were placed on my sides, steadying me on my two feet.

"I'm not sure exactly. I heard this dripping noise and at first I thought it was water but once I walked forward, I bumped into something and it spilled on me. I touched my arm and it turned out to actually be some sticky substance."

"Strange. In Europe, they say water connects people to cultural elements though tales and legends. Maybe you feel connected to this place because of their syrup?" He let out a quite laughter.

"Har, har, very funny." I felt around until I was out on the aisle and walked forward, keeping my hands ahead of me and to my sides so I can feel the seats. Edward's hands still lingered on my sides.

We had waited for almost over an hour for our luggage to come out, with many pushes and shoves from other people. There was so much loud talking that Edward had to speak right next to my ear. After getting our luggage, we went outside. I immediately protested and beg to be brought inside. It was freaking cold here and I only brought a flimsy windbreaker! I could already feel to wintry cold seep through my jacket and onto my skin, chilling me to the bone.

Edward apologized, saying he should have warned me for this kind of weather but refused to bring me back inside because he said there was millions of cabs out here. After two minutes, I was inside a cab, sitting stiffly as possible so I couldn't shift my cool jacket onto my skin any further. Edward had put out suitcases in the trunk before joining me in the back seat.

"Destination?" The cab driver's voice had a thick french accent and was very deep.

"The Marriott Hotel, please."

"Oh, expensive place. Where from?"

"New York."

"Ah, yes! Welcome! Welcome to Ottawa! Most beautiful place in Canada!" I heard Edward laugh in agreement. I jutted my lip out a bit in a pout and he must have had noticed.

"Don't worry, you're appointment is set for tomorrow." I sat, temporarily stunned before feeling excitement rise inside me. "And, I also arranged for Alice, Rosalie and Emmett to come down the day after, so you can tell them about your eyesight." I let out an uncharacteristically squeal and bounced in my seat. Edward laughed beside me and I felt his hands on my shoulders, trying to settle me down from my current high. By the time we reached the hotel, I felt most of my energy has been spent. Nothing a energy won't fix!

"Come on Bella, time to get out."

"But it's too cold out there."

"The faster you get out, the faster you can get into the warmth of the hotel room." I thought that over for a moment before seeking out his hand and getting out of the toasty warm cab. Once we were inside, he said he was going to check in but I pulled back.

"Aren't you going to pay the cab driver? What about our luggage?"

"They have butlers here for that. Not many people can afford to stay at the Marriott here, it's quiet expensive so they have butlers for this job to pay for the taxi fare and to gather your luggage. He'll meet us up in our room where I'll give him more than enough of a tip to cover for the fare and for his help."

"Oh, I see."

"Now, lets get checked in and settled down."

---

The hotel beds were just too godly, I didn't want to move. After checking in, coming up to the room and paying the butler, Edward had brought me to the bed. I flopped down, expecting it to bed half hard, as most hotel beds are, but I was graced with the the most comfortable bed in the world. It wasn't hard but it wasn't too squishy either, it was just _perfect_. I recall letting out a moan when I dived my head into the plush feeling pillows. I heard chuckle behind me but I ignored him, pushing my face further into the pillow and inhaling deeply. Lavender. Sigh.

"Edward, you gotta check out your bed, it's heavenly."

"Well I would check out _the_ bed but my wife seems to be hogging the whole thing, plus I'm enjoying the show too much."

"Wait, this is the only bed here?"

"Of course. I put the room under both our names, Cullen. It would have seem odd if they gave us separate beds, right?"

"I.. I guess so, uhm, sorry. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep on the mini couch or ask them to bring up a cot."

"No! I mean, please, it's fine if we sleep on the same bed, I was just surprised." He let out a low chuckle, the sound making my skin tingle.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to eat you up in the middle of the night. I did say I would wait until you got your eyesight back, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"When I get my eyesight back.. that means the night my friends come to visit me.. " I sat up suddenly and felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Bella, you don't have to rush into this. We don't have to do it the night you get your sight back, we can hold off for a year or two. Wait until you got a hold of things."

"I'll think about it." It was low and soft, like a whisper but I'm sure he heard me. I racked my brain for a subject change.

"What time is it now?"

"Three forty-five PM."

"Wow, I slept so long on the plane.. "

"The wedding and after party must have worn you out greatly."

"Yeah but now what am I suppose to do with all this energy? I was hoping I could get tired about ten tonight and than tomorrow can come early!" I let out a groan while Edward let out another chuckle. Wasn't this guy just filled with giggles and laughs this trip.

"How about we go sightseeing? Ottawa is really a beautiful place."

"Har har, funny."

"I tried." A sigh escaped my lips but I didn't have any better ideas.

"Fine, sight seeing it is but you have to explain every single thing to me in detail. And in two or three days, we can do it all over again but this time I'll be bringing a camera with me. But first I want to shower and fix

my hair."

---

Sightseeing had taken about three hours. Edward said it would usually had taken an hour and a half by bus but we took a different bus, a _private_ one, that allowed us to stop when we wanted so he could explain everything to me in detail. Along the way, we have stopped at many places for Canadian snacks, such as the Beaver Tail, a sweet pastry. After moaning in delight, Edward had ordered a couple dozen to be shipped to his house back in New York.

By the time the tour ended, it was almost seven. There wasn't much else to do but go back to the hotel room and switch on the T.V. Edward placed on some music channel for me while he said he had some work to do on his laptop. I just laid on the bed, listening to music after music, some rap, some rock. The clacking from the laptop keys kept ringing in my head, click-klack, click-klack, click-klack. I was going completely

insane.

"I can't take it anymore! "

"What's wrong?!" I heard the urgency in his voice and regretted for bursting out like that.

"Time, that's whats wrong! I can't wait anymore, Edward!"

"Oh, geez." I heard his let out a sigh of relief and a chair squeak. "You scared me for a moment, I thought something was _really_ wrong." I was worried he was mad but he only let out a light laugh.

"Maybe there's something wrong with you. Ever since we left my home, you've been chuckling and laughing more than I have eve been with you. Or is it usually like this?"

"Nah, it's usually tired sighs or unpleasant grunts."

"You grunt?"

"Occasionally." It went silent for a couple moments before another question popped in my head.

"Well if you never really laugh and such, why the sudden change now?"

"I'm not sure, really. I think it's because I'm with you. I just feel so relax and carefree, so natural." Heat flooded to my cheeks and I dived for the pillows I was laying on, hoping he wouldn't see.

"I saw that."

Damn. He let out another quiet laugh.

"I heard that." We both laughed now.

"I wish I can help with this boredom but most places are closing now. I would suggest sleeping but you're probably still very wide awake so you would be over-sleeping and that would result in a painful headache. I don't know any other way to pass time except for.. " When he didn't finish, I got curious.

"Except for?"

"Forget it, it's nothing anyways."

"That's a lie."

"Trust me, it's nothing."

"Mr. Edward Cullen, as your wife, I demand you tell me what you were going to say." I could imagine his shock from that sentence but he's a big boy, he can get over it.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_, I was going to say to pass time, we could have _sex_ but I remembered my promise to wait until your eyesight back so I didn't bother finishing my sentence."

I had to repeat his sentence over and over again in my head, just making sure I heard exactly right. And I think I did. It slowly settled in and I began to shake a little. He wanted to have sex to pass time?! Sure, that sounds better than listening to music until he was ready to go to bed but I wanted to see the face of whom I would be embracing. But SEX! The very idea sent tremors under my skin. Maybe we could do something close to it but not really do it. Just touching is enough, right? It's not like I'm going to get pregnant when he touches my arm or anything. So just touching, nothing more and nothing less.

"Don't think too deeply into it, it wasn't a serious suggestion." Too late, dumb ass.

"Now hold on a minute, I did a little thinking on the subject." I think I heard his pen and papers drop. "And as the sex idea doesn't appeal to me much, _now_, but I think we could just touch for now, for practice, y'know?" I realised I was whispering the whole thing, too embarrassed to speak loudly

"What?"

"Just touching!" My face felt really hot after explaining but I didn't want to repeat it over even if he didn't hear it. That would be just too bad for him. I felt movement on the bed and regretted opening my big mouth. Soon I felt his weight beside me, his hot breathe on my face.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Inviting me in such a way." I felt my heated face go up one degree and as much as I wanted to lean away, I couldn't.

"S-s-s-seduce?! Nonsense!"

"Than what was that?"

"I was.." I was lost for words. I guess I was.. sorta inviting him. I guess. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, doing my best to calm my nerves. "Just for practice, okay? If we go up and beyond that and I'll be demanding a separate room." I heard a husky laugh from him before he responded.

"I'll be bringing you up and beyond without taking much off." I was about to make a comeback but his lips suddenly found mine, his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to lay back down on the bed. His lips were soft and gentle, as they were on our wedding day yesterday. I started to respond, moving my lips around his. And they were suddenly gone. I was about to ask if something was wrong but let out a small gasp when he started to lightly kiss down my neck. Every time he placed a kiss on my heated skin, I would feel tingles on the spot long after he left and it was driving me crazy.

---

Edward's P.o.V

It took every ounce of my willpower not to ravage the girl laying right before me. She had a beautiful scarlet red blush on her cheeks, her breathing came in short gasps and she trembled slightly everywhere I touched her. The only thing holding me back was the pedophile thought. I shouldn't even be touching my own wife, she was off limits, forbidden, untouchable. Buuuuut she asked for it, so I suppose it was okay.

I started to rub my hands up and down her bare arms, raising goosebumps. I made sure to keep the touching to feathery light. I was no virgin but from not many years of experience, I knew girls crave more touching if there was little at all. Slowly, I moved my lips down to her collar bone, nibbling a little before licking and kissing the same spot. She withered a little, clearly unable to handle the growing feeling of pleasure. I moved back up and kisses her lips again but this time she parted her lips, granting me access. I gladly took it, slipping my tongue past her lips and into her wet cavern.

She made a sound, but I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or disapproval. I slowly massaged her tongue with mine, coaxing her to play along as well. She made another sound and I could definitely tell it was the sound of pleasure. While I was keeping her mouth busy, I stopped my hands on her arms and moved them to her sides, moving them slowly up and down. I purposely brushed my thumbs against her breasts on the way up and she pulled her face back, gasping for air. I leaned forward to latch onto her ear lobe, sensually sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Her hands were hesitant but they rested on my chest, clenching my shirt once in awhile. One hand trailed up all the way to my hair, her fingers playing with my bronze curls while the other came to rest on my neck. My hands now hovered over her breasts, slowly coming down to rub them through her thin shirt. She started to whither more, clearly enjoying herself but the clothing was probably getting in the way.

I was tempted to take everything off, but she only wanted to touch, nothing more, nothing less. I rubbed a some more and felt her nubs harden beneath my hands, poking a little on her tight shirt. Pleased with my work, I bent my head down and started sucking on the hardened nub through her shirt, earning myself a small cry. I continued to to suck and play with the nub, biting lightly and nipping before turning my attention to the other. Bella's hands were both now in my hand, clenching and unclenching, pulling a little when the pleasure got too much for her.

Pulling back, I checked her over. Her face was flushed, eyes glazed over, mouth hanging a little open and two wet spots on her shirt. I could almost puur in approval. I settled down on my elbows and kissed her slightly bruised lips, licking and sucking on her bottom lip. In this state, I could probably do whatever I wanted with her but I would not betray her trust. I let my hands wonder down to her inner thighs, slowly rubbing up and down in circular movements. I felt her legs spread a little, granting me more access but I only stayed to rubbing her thighs, going no further. Her breathing coming in gasps distracted me many times and decided that it was enough. I reached up to kiss her forehead before rolling off of her. Standing up and turning, I saw the confused look on her face. I would have smiled but I knew she couldn't see it and plus it would have looked painful.

"Don't make such an expression, you did nothing wrong. If we continued we would probably have went all the way and I don't want us regretting it in the morning. But after that you're probably tired so why don't you rest up for tomorrow? I'm just going to take a quick shower before I join you in bed." The blush was still set heavy on her cheeks and she nodded. I quickly made my escape to the bathroom and had a long _cold_ shower to will down my erection.

---

I started to slowly doze off, my eye lids suddenly feeling ten times heavier. I could feel my irregular heart beat in my chest and my heavy breathing. Without helping it, I gave in and slowly let shut my eyes shut. Five seconds into this bliss state, I twitched awake, my head jerking up straight from the side. Groaning, I placed my face in my hands for a moment before sliding them up to my hair and fisting it painfully. But it wasn't enough to wake me fully.

"What are you complaining about, now?" Bella grumbled out beside me. I turned my head towards her direction and even though she couldn't see now, I still glared. How cruel of me.

"I'm just tired. And every time I close my eyes, I twitch awake for some unknown reason and it's starting to make me mad."

"It's your fault for watching those late night movies. You should have just gone to bed."

"Yeah, I know."

The late night movies was a lie. Truth was after I got out of the shower, slipped into a pair of boxers and got into bed, my eyes wouldn't shut for more than three seconds. All I could do was stare at her peaceful sleeping face. My had somehow wondered to her chest, watching as it raised and fell. I couldn't remember how long I had been watching her but when I turned on my side to hopefully get some rest, the alarm clocks red lights blared "three forty-one" . That was when I forced my eyes to shut and I swear I was close to drifting off but the feeling of Bella's body was suddenly pushing against my back. Turning over, I saw she had cuddled and curled into me and instantly the idea of sleeping left my mind and I settled on watching her all night. That is until she started to stir awake about eight in the morning and I flipped on the T.V so fast and acted as casual as possible. From there on it was just plans on what to do in the morning until her appointment.

And that's where it lands us now. In the hospital. Bella had already got into the paper-like gown and was under the covers in her bed. I was sitting in one of two chairs beside her, trying my best not to nod off but I was failing horribly. The T.V was turned on but I highly doubt we were listening to it. Nurses would walk in every half an hour to check on Bella, ask her a couple questions and leave. We had been waiting for over two hours for Bella's operation to start but I knew this doctor wouldn't rush. He was pretty well known in America. He is known to be the best youngest doctor alive, graduating from university at the age of twenty-five. I had never seen him before in my life but only heard great stories so he came first to mind when I met Bella. When I felt like I would fall asleep for the last time, I heard the door open with a loud squeak.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Cullen. I am Dr. Rick Mack, I'll be the one working on you today." After he shook our hands, I took the time to really look at him. He had shockingly pale blond hair and icy blue eyes, skin pale and soft looking. I decided to stop checking him out. But the way his hair was brushed to the side and unruly, slightly big round eyes. All in all, this guy was _beautiful_. I'm not saying it because I'm gay but he did have a pretty face. I could bet he hand many break-ups from jealous girlfriends.

"Okay Bella, I'm just going to check a couple things, such as blood pressure and such and I think we can get on with the surgery." I watched as he took two fingers and placed them on Bella's throat. Next he took out his scope and placed it in different places on her chest. I noticed he lingered under her breast than the other places before pulling back and writing something on the chart. I wanted to smack him and demand to get a nurse to do this stuff, they have been doing it since we got here, but I held back, knowing it would seem childish to Bella.

"Okay, everything seems to be perfect. Now let me help you out of the bed and into the wheel chair."

"I'll help her." I didn't mean to make my voice so cold sounding but I didn't like when others freely touch what is mine. I got up and went to the other side of Bella's bed, slipping my hands under her arms, picking her up as if she were a little kid. After settling her down in the chair, I made sure I was the one to push her out. Rick sent a teasing smile my way and I scowled back. Once we were in front of the surgery room, a nurse

had taken over for me, saying that I couldn't go in unless I was _clean_. Stupid son of a -

"Alright Mr. Cullen. The surgery will take place in a couple a minutes and will last about an hour. You may either wait in the waiting room or back in Bella's room. She should be back there by five." Dr. Rick spoke professionally but to me he sounded like a flight attendant. He walked past the doors to the surgery room, leaving me behind to ponder my choices. I wanted to be there for when Bella when she woke up but I don't think I could survive an hour in the waiting room. So I guess I'll go back to her room and sit in the chair.

Along the way, nurses kept giving me looks. Looks of _lust_. It was all in their eyes and the way they moved their body around me. Some asked if I needed help. With _what_? I ignored them easily, my mind set on Bella. I wished for the surgery to work, I prayed with all my heart. But there was one part I was disgusted with. I was disgusted that there was a part of me that hoped it wouldn't work just so she wouldn't see how pretty the doctor was, or how alluring Demetri was. I was on sick bastard. And I needed sleep.

---

I was jolted awake by the T.V. There was some guy 'singing', more like screaming out unidentified words. I stretched, sighing in relief after hearing some muscle crack. I checked up at the T.V again. The time was seven-fourteen. I began to feel myself grin and I twisted to the side, ready to greet Bella but I was the one greeted with an empty bed. It looked neat again, like before we got here, like she hadn't laid in it while waiting. Was a nurse in here fixing it and didn't have the guts to tell me that something was wrong?

Angry boiled in me and I stood up, realising that someone placed a blanket over me while I was asleep. Ignoring it, I stomped my way out and down the hall, straight to the surgery room. I heard the nurse at the desk pick up the phone and quickly said "Dr. Mack, Mr. Cullen is heading for the surgery room." . Ah, so she must have been in the room. Got to remember to get her fired later.

As I rounded the overly large desk, Rick burst through the huge double doors, cap, goggles, coat and gloves still on. I noticed there was a little bit of blood on the finger tips of his gloves and a growl ripped it's way out of my mouth. He instantly stopped his approach to me.

"Mr. Cullen, I think it's best if you head back to your room and wait."

"I'm done with waiting. Bella was suppose to be out two hours ago."

"I know that but it seems we have ran into some complications. It'll be awhile longer before we can get her stable."

"Stable?!"

"We lost her heartbeat twice. Now, as calm as you can, return to the room." I took three steps and fisted his coat in my hands. I lifted him enough so that he could only reach the floor with his tippy toes.

"You fix her, _now_, or I will have you and everyone in that room fired." I could see the shock and fear running through his eyes but they were quickly gone, replaced with irritation. He shoved my hands off, stumbling back a bit.

"Mr. Cullen, please refrain from doing such acts in the future or I will report you for harassment and abuse."

"Just try. Just try to get me thrown in jail, I dare you." When he stilled for that split second, I knew I had called his bluff. He shook himself out before speaking again.

"Just go to the room and wait. Blind patients are different from the ones with bad eye sight. They only take twenty minutes. With blind people, it takes time to fix everything. Give my team the time and credit they deserve."

"If your team kills her, then you'll have to give me the time to kill each one of you off and the credit for doing it originally and with style." Rick glared for a moment before telling the nurse at the desk to get someone to clean him before he could go back in. I swiftly turned away and made my way back to the room. The nurses seemed to be smart enough to stay out of my way this time.

When I got back to the room, I sat in my chair only to slump in it a second later. I knew I should have handled that situation better but I felt untamed rage fill every bone. This guy was supposed to be a trusted doctor but with this story, I will ruin his reputation. Harsh much? But everyone knows not to mess with a Cullen. If Bella died on that table, the doctor and his team will follow shortly after her.

I kept darting my eyes to the clock on the T.V, noticing how long it took for a minute to pass by. I was itching to get up and watch over the doctors operate, intimidate them to work harder but I held back. when the door creaked open, I jumped from my seat. It was two nurses pushing in Bella on the operating bed. I quickly glanced at the time and noticed that only twenty minutes had gone by since I went out. They had pushed the bed beside the other, counted to three and lifted Bella off and onto the other. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest. They left without saying a word, which was very wise of them.

I crept to Bella's side and noticed her light breathing. She had thick bandages wrapped over her head and eyes. I could still see some blood left on her grown. As gently as I could, I ran the back of my hand over her cheeks. She mumbled about something about touching and my name, I couldn't help but let out a tired laugh.

"As you can see, she is fine." My head whipped up to find Rick standing at the foot of the bed. I hadn't even heard him come in. And he looked every bit as tired as I felt, which made me feel good.

"Looks like you still got a job. I'm going to fire that receptionist, though." Rick shook his head in disbelief but didn't comment.

"Bella should be waking up in a couple minutes. Make sure you tell her to keep the bandages on until tomorrow morning, her eyes need to repair themselves naturally over night and when the bandages are taken off, tell her to keep her eyes shit and put on her dark glasses. Her eyes will be sensitive to the light."

"Did she get her eye sight back?"

"I have no clue. We'll find out by tomorrow when her eyes can handle the light. If she doesn't get it back, and I am truly sorry. When she wakes up, give her this medication, it's to help with the healing and calm her nerves." He handed me a small cup with two small blue pills in it. For a moment, it looked as if he wanted to say something but he walked out without a look back, I turned my attention and noticed she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, hang on there!"

"Shh, don't yell, my head hurts."

"Sorry." I whispered but was confused. "Did you just wake up?"

"No, I woke up when I heard that awful door squeak and I heard everything the doctor said." I kept silent while I helped her into a sitting position. I felt a chill ran down my spine when I knew she knew the truth.

"You knew, right? You knew that I might not get my eye sight back?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had a lot of confidence in this guy. I heard exciting stories about him but he lost your heart beat on the table, twice. I threatened him but it seemed he had everything under control because you came out twenty minutes later."

"I almost died twice.. wow. I can't believe that doesn't hurt more than you lying to me."

"I am sincerely sorry, Bella. I wish I hadn't. I was afraid that if you knew that there was a fifty percent chance you wouldn't get your sight back, you wouldn't have married me."

"Stupid."

"What?" I saw her turn to my direction, a frown on her face.

"You're stupid. You could have told me that and I probably would have still married you. Even if I had known there was only a slight chance I wouldn't get my sight back, it would have been more than enough. And I had grown to like you, Edward. To trust you. You would throw all that away just to get me ot marry you? Was it because you felt competitive towards Jacob that you felt the need to take me away?" I thought I felt an arrow shoot right through my chest as she hit the target dead on. Guilt started to cloud over and I quickly got up, grabbing a plastic cup on the table beside the bed and headed for the bathroom. I filled it with water and headed back to the bed.

"Please Bella, I really am sorry. And I really wish you could see how sorry I am but right now you should take these meds. _Hopefully_ they calm you down." I saw her trying to fight a smile so I grunted and she started to laugh. I put the water in her hands andthe pills in the other. She swallowed them easily and I took the empty cups from her hand. I put the volume on the T.V higher so we both could hear the music. In ten minutes I could already tell she was mellowed out.

"Wow, Edward, these pills.. you gotta aquire some for me."

"That good, huh?"

"Mhmm." I smiled and cupped her face with my hand, running my thunb under the bandages.

"What if you don't get your eye sight back?" She shrugged. I was guessing that with the pills, she didn't really give a damn about anything at the moment.

"If I don't, well, I don't. That simple. I'll have your child and we'll live happily every after."

"You won't, though. Wouldn't you want to see how our baby looks like?"

"Yes. I would love to see the child I give birth to but that's somewhere in the future. I'll recover from this so let's just take it slow. And _please_ Edward, for the love of God, don't ruin this moment, I feel so good." I laughed and poked her cheek.

"You feel so good? Better than last night?" Ah, there's the blush. She didn't respond but I could tell she wanted to say something. The meds must feel really nice.

"Get some sleep, my sweet Bella. We have a big day tomorrow." I stood up and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

---

A/N: TRUST ME! I wanted to continue! But I wanted to be cruel and leave you guys hanging. Who knows? A blind Bella is still the same as a Bella who can see... Maybe! AND! I thought I would treat you guys with that extra fluff in the hotel bedroom since everyone has been 'patiently' waiting for such a moment to come for ten chapters, well, there it is! Enjoy!

Now, to post my national anthem!

O'Canada!

Our home and native land!

True patriot love in all thy sons command.

With glowing hearts we see thee rise,

The True North srong and free!

From far and wife, I Canada,

We stand on guard for thee.

God keep our land glorious and free!

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee,

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

My name is Carmen, and I AM CANADIAN!

BottledCoke


	11. Chapter 11

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 11 -

Jukebox: Together Forever - Pokemone (LOL, I cried while listening to this song)

-

"Bella! I love you! You have always been the one for me!"

"Oh Edward!" Tears slid down Bella's face, gracefully.

At once, they both ran towards each other in the big beautiful field of roses, the sun shining super brightly with the biggest rainbow, anyone has ever seen, placed in the background. The birds were singing the most wonderful melody known to mankind.

-

That was dedicated to the reviewer 'mamato' who believes I did not express more feelings in the chapter/story. Sorry that Edward was worried about his pedo-ness, I would have made that fluffy half lemon scene melting hot if Bella was of age. And no, he did not use her for pleasure, he said told her not to take the idea seriously but she did. She ASKED for him to touch her. And noticed that he did not rub or grind himself against her and he didn't want to take things too far. Than he went to have a cold shower to make his erection go down. I don't see him pleasing himself, anywhere.

"Always thinking of the women lusting after him" Okay, no. I believe I posted in a earlier chapter that he didn't like to have women working for him because they couldn't get the job done with him around, much like the nurses. He's handsome, he has money, heck, that must mean he's also good in bed. What else does a girl want? And if you tried reading it really hard, you could see he was ignoring them and thinking of Bella's well-being instead of "oh yeah man, I'm so coolio with these chicka's lusting after me lololz!1!!one!1!" I'm pretty sure Edward will express more feelings when Bella comes of age, wouldn't want him thrown in Charlie's own personal hell jail now, eh?

Please stop yourself from making such a review again. It'll save us both some time. I don't mean to come off as rude but of the authoress of this story, I pretty damn know well what I'm doing and how I'm making it mend into my plot to come out naturally. You can't expect Edward to just pour feelings he doesn't have for her yet? They are in the "Like you a lot" spot, not the "Love you" stage, yet. Please, for me and everyone else, be patient.

Sorry about that rant everyone! And now, on with the REAL story! Also, they are not "In love" yet, but in the "I like you a lot" stage. So, it's close!

-

Bella's P.o.V

"Suzy-Q! I love you! You have always been the one for me!"

"Oh Mark!"

"Edward, what the hell are you watching?" A happy yet crappy melody started to play from the T.V .

"Nothing interesting. Just a old movie. The two main characters declared their love for each other in a field of roses. The sun they have is really bright and there's a big rainbow in the background. The whole thing is pretty sappy. And now they are running towards each other, with tears draining out from the females eyes." I shivered. Sappy.

"Ugh, freaky stuff."

"No kidding."

"Than why are you watching it?"

"I find it hilarious."

"Yeah, I can hear the laughter now." It was silent and I frowned. Very slowly, my hand reached up to the side of my head. A finger hooked at the top of the bandages and very slowly, I started to pull down..

"Don't make me call a nurse to trap your wrists down to the bed, again." The hand dropped and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"But I want to take these off now! My head is starting to get itchy and I wanna see if I got my sigh back."

"We have to wait at least another hour. And I gave you those pills two hours ago, aren't you suppose to be calm?"

"Too jittery to feel much of anything else. When is Alice and the other suppose to be here?"

"Around one o'clock. I know you want to keep this a surprise from them so I just said that an accident happened and you were in the hospital now. I think I heard Emmett say "She never stops, huh?" in the background" He let out a light chuckle. I hmpft'd and lifted my nose into the air, in a stuck up manner. Even far from home I still get dissed. I tossed and turned a little, trying to get comfortable.

"You alright?"

"Just perfect. I get kicks laying in bed all morning."

"You amuse me to no end. I'll help you out so swing your legs to the side." I did as I was told but ended up hitting bars.

"Ow!"

"Jeeze, Emmett wasn't kidding when he said you never stop." I could hear the amusement in his voice so I was betting his was trying his best not to laugh. I snorted and swung my legs to the opposite and felt them collied with him. Success!

"Ouch! You did that on purpose!"

"Quit being a baby and help me up."

"I think you bruised my liver." He put his hands under my arms, lifting me slightly off the bed. Instantly, I lifted up my knees and slowly brought them down, feeling the cold floor beneath my feet. I shivered at the feeling and rubbed my bare arms.

"I'll get your robe and slippers."

"Why ever bother? The robes are as thing as these gowns. I'll warm up with some walking around."

"Well the nurses said they don't want you walking around too much because the medication will make you drowsy so they left a wheelchair here for you to use."

"But don't I need to walk around to get warmed up? Sitting in a wheelchair is no different than lying in bed."

"True but let's give it a try, just for a bit. If you don't find it enjoyable, I'll hold your hand while walking."

"I think I like the second idea better." I murmured. I felt his fingers sink through my hair and shook a little, messing it up.

"I know you do." He guided to me to the wheelchair, helping me set down and get the seat belt on. I felt him lift my foot and for a second I thought he was going to tickle me but instead he slipped on the hospital slippers. I felt my face heat up as I thought how I sort of felt like a princess. Sort of. Next he placed the robe behind my shoulders and something on my nose.

"Eh?"

"I just put on your glasses. The hospital lights in the halls are really bright. Just taking extra precaution, don't want to mess this up."

"Ah." I nodded, in understand and clung the robe tightly around my shoulders.

-Ten minutes later-

"EDWARD! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh come on Bella, you gotta admit this is fun!"

"Edward! You are running while pushing me in a damn wheelchair!"

"Exactly! Which makes it fun!"

"I have a better idea, how about you sit down and I push you. I hope I encounter some stairs!"

The walk had started peaceful at first. Plenty of nurses had greeted him but he told them to temporarily get everyone out of the hall for a while. They didn't question him, odd. So after a couple of minutes, he stops. At first I thought we were going to get onto an elevator or if he was reading something on a notice board. He suddenly spins me around and does the freakiest laugh I had ever heard. He then reached down and whispered in my ear "Prepare." And took off. I started screaming at the top of my lungs while I heard Edward laugh loudly behind me. I felt him stop about a minute after, thinking he was done but oh no, he spun me right round and took off again. He kept going and going, eventually I stopped screaming and started to yell at him. I kept getting butterflies in my stomach, the speed slightly thrilled me but not knowing where I was headed to excited me more.

Edward had been laughing excitedly. He accidentally snorted while laughing which brought on more laughter. I wanted to smack him. What kind of snort, grunting business man was he anyways?! But pretty soon I couldn't help but laugh along with him. We finally stopped when a nurse told us that they really needed to get back to work. I suddenly felt heavy with guilt and greed. This was a hospital with sick and dying people. How could we have had fun like this in the hallways while people were trying to rest peacefully on their deathbeds?

Edward now wheeled us slowly, apologizing to the people he passed in the hall.

"We're back in the room. How you feeling?"

"A bit better, thanks. But still groggy."

"I'll help you back in the bed." I squeaked when I was suddenly lifted from the wheelchair, princess style! My arms instantly wrapped around his neck. His carefree laughter tickled my neck, sending tingles down my spine. Soon after I felt the bed beneath me yet I didn't let go of my hold on him. Smoothly, I pucked my lips out for a kiss. His hot breath could be felt on my lips but instead I felt his lips kiss the tip of my nose instead. I jutted out my lip in a pout. He laughed and messed my hair up again.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'll wake you up when your loved ones come." Comforted by his words, I let sleep finally overcome me.

---

The hand on my shoulder shook me gently. I twitched and tried to push the offending hand away but it got more persistent. Moaning in frustration, I flipped the blanket off me and sat up.

"For crying out loud, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sca-ree. Pretty cranky, aren't you? Maybe I should ask the nurse to give you more medication."

"I'm not a person who can wake up and feel the energy right away.." I admitted. I felt Edwards hands on my legs, bringing them over to the side. His hands slid under my arms and took me up and off the bed. In seconds, I was seated on the wheelchair while I yawned and scratched my head.

"What's the rush?"

"Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are here. They have been waiting in the waiting room for over an hour but I told them you were resting."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Bella, you needed the rest. Just take extra precaution, remember?"

"Oh, right." I inhaled deeply, held for ten minutes before exhaling and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The wheelchair started to move forward and as if to add in for the affect, it felt like it moved too slowly for my tastes. I tried listening to the sounds around me to calm my beating heart but the rushing noises didn't help much. Papers being rustled, monitors beeping, people crying, it was too much for me.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella!" I heard the most heart breaking voice call out my name. Alice. Edward had stopped the wheelchair and I stood up, wobbling a little, still a little drowsy from the medication.

"Stay there." I called out. I heard the approaching feet stop.

"Bella?" Emmett was the one to call out my name this time and I wanted so much to just run towards them, to hug them and say everything is okay. But is it?

"Hang on." I reached up to my head to take off the bandages but I felt them fall around my shoulders.

"They must have come lose when I kept messing up your hair and while you slept." Edward whispered by my side but I didn't care about that.

I couldn't see.

Everything was still dark.

I felt tears escape but never rolling down my cheeks.

"Edward.. I can't see." I whispered back, my voice trembling.

"Oh! I forgot to take off your dark glasses." Relief flooded through me but when he took the glasses, I still could see only darkness.

"Edward.. I still can't see.. I guess the surgery wasn't a success.. But that's okay. I'll find some way to get over this. Maybe I should learn to play the piano, you know, like that blind guy-"

"Bella, there's cotton patches covering your eyes. Tape is holding them down."

"Oh." I felt his careful fingers take off the patches. Maybe that's why I couldn't feel my tears rolling down. They were being soaked up by the cotton. But once they were removed, I felt pain when the lights were exposed to me, even when I had my eyes closed. I kept trying to open my eyes but all I could see was some sort of light. Nothing more. It hurt, hurt a lot more than expected but I kept trying, slowly getting used to the pain. Soon enough, I could fully open my eyes. The bright light was now faddng fast, and soon enough, I could see three figures standing a few feet in front of me.

I could see.

I felt more tears roll down my cheeks, they just couldn't stop. The pain from the light still hurt my eyes but I bared with it. Right now I didn't want to take my eyes off the three beautiful people in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and for that moment, I tore my eyes off my family and looked up at Edward.

And I forgot how to breathe.

Alice wasn't joking when she said he looked dashing at Jasper's party. He had messy brown hair and I couldn't even being to explain the rest. I guess it's back to school for me. I could see something flicker in his beautiful eyes before he spoke in a low voice.

"Well?" I gave him a thumbs up, a smile widening on my face. For a moment, he looked shocked? Surprised? But soon after he smiled right back at me. He bent down and started to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna surprise Alice?" I nodded eagerly, looking between both females in front of me. They both had unexplainable emotions on their face.

"Do you know which one she is?" Sadly, I shook my head. Neither of them had spoken since I took the pads off so I couldn't pin point them out. I saw Emmett and he was HUGE. Not fat huge but just huge. Edward laughed and I wanted nothing more to do than just stare at him and my family but I knew they had to know.

"She's the short one. Her hair is black and spiky, eyes are green." My eyes instantly shifted to my small cousin. I was about to take off running to her, to hold her in my arms but Edward slipped on my dark glasses.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they called these dark glasses. I can't see anything now." I felt like ripping them off and smashing them to the ground. It felt like I was blind all over again.

"Shh, just play along. They'll be off again in no time." He grabbed my hands and started to pull me forward, as if I was still blind. Catching on, I steadily walked, adding in a stumble for effect. In time, we stopped and let go of my hands, assuming we were standing in front of my family now.

"Alice?" I called out and I felt her tiny hands clutching around mine.

"Bella! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"My heart."

"Your heart? Did you have a heart attack?" I took off the dark glasses and tossed them to the side. She stared up at my face, looking as if she was trying to process the situation.

"Yes. My heart hurts because I couldn't see your beautiful faces all these years. And you're so short!" They all seemed frozen for a moment before I saw her eyes widen.

"Bella, can you.. ?"

"Black hair, green eyes. You're so beautiful, Alice." A new round of tears seemed to stream down her face as she brought me into a deathly tight hug. Soon I felt two other arms wrap around me, sobbing loudly.

---

Edward's P.o.V

When I saw her staring ahead after I took the patches off, I assumed she was officially blind. But I asked just to make sure. When she turned to me, I saw the lovely shade of her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were wide and innocent, playing thousands of emotions in a nanosecond. And when she smiled, I could also see the raw excitement in her eyes, it made my heart skip a beat. I quickly thought up a way to bring her attention to her family before I forgot how to breathe. She was eager to play along, which I am glad for.

Watching the touching display before me, I was glad I made her that proposal. They were all happy. Even Emmett had tears running down his face while he repeated "stupid, stupid, stupid!" .

---

Alice's P.o.V

When I saw Edward pushing Bella around the corner on a wheelchair, I could help but call out her name. Had she fallen down from a high place and broke her legs? Get hit by a truck? But she didn't have any bandages on her except for one that was wrapped loosely on her head. I got up and quickly ran to her but she told me to stay where I was. I was confused but after I saw the bandages drop, I didn't see any injury. More confusion. But she look shocked at first and then like a kicked puppy the next. Edward stepped up and took off her dark glasses. Was he trying to annoy her? He should know that bright lights bother blind people. That's why they are called dark glasses, duh.

She had this look of hope on her face again but it soon crumbled. Her bottom lip was trembling and they were whispering to each other. Was he telling her something sad? Did that bastard want to die by my hands? I pretty sure Jasper would enjoy helping me out. I was about to walk ahead but once I saw the dark glasses were off, there was now some sort of patch over both of her eyes.

Oh my god, did something happen to her eyes? Did she lose them? No, she couldn't. No. But now Edward was taking those off. Pain shot through Bella's face and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. She was in pain yet she didn't want to to move. She looked like she was struggling now to open her eyes.

After moments, she could fully open her eyes. She had a shocked expression on followed by one that I didn't understand. She almost looked.. happy? So confused. Edward must have said something because she turned to look at him. They stared at each other for awhile. Weird. But now he placed back on the dark glasses. Finally, stupid. He brought her right up to us and I immediately placed my hands in hers.

She said her heart hurts. Was it a heart attack?! A stroke?! She was too young for that! But wait, she said that she couldn't see our beautiful faces all these years and that.. I'm short.. SHORT?!

"Bella, can you.. ?" A angelic smirk graced her lips as she spoke

"Black hair, green eyes. You're so beautiful, Alice."

I couldn't believe it. I felt my whole frame tremble and new tears escaped down my face. It was so hard to grasp but it was true. Bella could see. She just told me my hair and eye color. And short! After years of praying, she could finally see. Edward must have been the angel God sent. Bella's guardian angel.

I embraced her in a tight hug and let myself go, unable to hold back my cries any longer. Emmett and Rosalie joined me soon after. Emmett couldn't stop calling her stupid but I know he did it out of love. I wanted so much to give her a tirade speech as to why she shouldn't scare us shitless but I was too happy for her to care. Was this the thing she couldn't tell me before? When Edward had proposed to her?

I was so happy. I know I had to teach her all over again but I know it's going to be worth it. To explain to her what things are, the colors, just to see how excited she'll look, the emotion that will now play in her chocolate brown eyes. How I missed those brown eyes. I secretly looked through her baby album once a week, just to remind me how soft they looked.

The last thought I had in my head was "_Haha! Screw you, Jacob Black!_" .

---

A/N: My shortest yet my HARDEST chapter, yet. Sorry, I wish I could have written more but you guys would probably be looking at two weeks before this was posted up. MAJOR writers block in this one. I would need a lot of time to write it but I would probably delete and rewrite it just until I'm happy. But right now, I'm happy with this(LIES! I wish it was longer), so I'm going to post before I delete. I did try my best. For three days I wrote for over fours hours but would end up deleting it right after so I took a mini break and came back with this. Please, don't complain it's short, I know it is, I am tyring my best here.

I GAVE BELLA HER SIGHT BACK! I was thinking of keeping her blind but I thought "No, Carmen, NO! People will stare at you from your window with pitch forks and other deadly devices. 8D So I took the safe route!

Also, I'm going to write lame blogs on my authors page thing. Just to give a heads up on how I'm doing on a chapter and if I have any other idea's and what not. Check it out, I have a new idea for a story so I would like to know what people would think of it.

Thanks for reading Blindingly Beautiful! The next chapter should be easier and a bit longer!

(If I get reviews saying "it's short", I'll tell you to read the A/N!)

BottledCoke


	12. Chapter 12

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 12 - Complications.

Jukebox: Vacancy - Kylee

-

"Bella, what's this color?"

".. Red.. "

"No, no! This one is brown. Red and brown are close together but remember, brown is a little darker than red. Red is bold, brown is.. ugh, next color!" I got up and picked my wife up from the chair and brought her from the mirror. Alice made a protesting sound but said nothing more. I knew she felt grateful for paying for the operation so she did he best not to interrupt whatever I was doing. After stopping in front of the mirror, I let my hands run through Bella's hair, enjoying the feeling before holding a couple locks in front of her hair.

"Auburn. Close to brown but more alluring." I let my fingers trail down her face.

"Fair peach color skin. And your eyes are brown. You can tell the difference between brown, red and auburn now." I breathed hotly in her ear, knowing how much it pleased her to be teased. Next, I let my finger press against her lips, watching in the mirror as she slowly opened them.

"Pink." I kissed her neck before stepping back. "If you show her the colors on herself and others, she'll remember better instead of from flash cards." Alice nodded furiously and took Bella back over to Emmett and Rosalie, pointing out stuff on their clothes. I was about to step out before her sweet voice stopped me.

"Where are you going, Edward? Are you bored? I'm sorry.. " She looked down, a guilty look on her face. My heart clenched but I only smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not bored. I just promised my dad that I would call him after the operation was successful."

"Oh, okay." She smiled fully again before she turned her attention to Alice.

I made my way down the hall and out the hospital before turning my cell phone on. I watched as it started up, slowly, before it showed my navigation screen. I clicked my dads speed dial number before bringing up the device to my ear. It rang four times before he picked up.

_"Edward?"_ The worried voice on the other line didn't make him feel any better than it did this morning.

"It's me, dad."

_"How did Bella's surgery go yesterday? Is she okay? Are you alright? Your mother has been calling every hour, asking about you."_ I sighed quietly before replying.

"Bella's surgery went perfect. She's extremely happy, I'm okay and tell mom that I hope everything is okay."It was his turn to hear his father sigh.

_"I take it you seen this mornings news?"_

"Yeah."

_"Did Bella see?"_

"No, she was sleeping"

_"This is bad.. Let's just hope the Black's don't see it."_

"Hope. Yeah."

_"Goodness, there's more reporters here. I'll talk to you later, Edward. Be safe."_

"You too, dad. Love you."

_"Love you too." _

_Click._

I walked over to a stone bench and sat down while pinching the bridge of my nose. This morning when I turned on the news I was expecting a plane crash or something. But I knew this would have came out sooner or later. Today's, or maybe this weeks hot topic is all about "Edward Anthony Cullen gets married to blind girl, Isabella Marie Swan". I knew that when I saw her name, the reporters must have gave back the money dad gave them to keep hush hush on her name. Looks like I'm going to have to keep Bella hidden as much as possible, which she probably won't like one bit. I'm also going to have to get Tanya locked up. I'm pretty sure her parents and sister won't mind.

But right now my target is Jacob Black. No doubt that someone from the Quieute Company has saw today's news and already reported to him about it. Dad will be sure to update me if anything happens with them. Ah, that must be him right now. I reached for my phone but noticed that the number was labeled "Unknown" and "Private" on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Edward fucking Cullen."_

"Jacob Black." Just his luck. "I take it you saw this mornings news?"

_"Indeed. They keep repeating it after every commercial and truth be told, I'm ready to murder someone. And it's you."_

"Is there really any need?"

_"Of course there is! You took her away from me!"_

"Would it hurt you if I said she came to me?" I heard him scoff and mumble a couple of curses.

_"You bribed her, I saw it all on the news. Give her eye sight back if she marries you, huh?"_

"If that didn't work than I'd just constantly spend time with her until she did fall in love with me."

_"I could have done the same thing! If she asked, I would have agreed in a heart beat. I don't need to bribe her, all she needs to do is ask."_

"I suppose so. But she probably wouldn't have."

_"And how would you know that?!"_

"You two have been friends since childhood. And did she ever ask for anything."

_"Ye-"_ He stopped in mid-sentence. Probably thinking over the times if Bella had asked him for anything. After a couple minutes I began talking again.

"See? She wouldn't have asked. She was perfectly happy with having to see. She got around well."

_"I don't need you to tell me about my best friend."_

"Oh really? Did you know she was sensitive around the nape of her neck? If you tweaked her left nipple the right way, it'll send her into a fit of moans. Also-"

_"ENOUGH!"_ I know I went overboard but he was getting on my nerves.

"I didn't bribe her. I offered her a choice. She's not selfish, Jacob. She'll take things if offered to her."

"Shut up. I know she would have married me if you hadn't come into the picture."

"Are you so sure? She thinks it's pretty weird that best friends fall in love and get married."

"I.. I LOVE her.. I always loved her. Who do you think you are to just come into the picture and take her away from me?!"

"Jacob-"

_"WHY?! Why did you choose her out of all the other girls in the world?! Anyone but her!"_ I stayed silent. I know it was rotten of me to take something from him and I normally wouldn't do such things but Bella was _special_.

"I would tell you I'm sorry but I wouldn't mean it."

_"I have to talk go talk to my dad about some arrangements. Prepare to see you company fall, Cullen."_

"Good luck." Of course, Jacob doesn't know about other branches we are associated with. Such as the Volturi.

_"I won't be needing it."_

"Before you go.. "

_"What is it now?"_

"How did you get my number?"

_Click._

I grinned. He must have talked to many people to get my number. Getting numbers was easy in the business world if you have the right connections. Figuring I spent enough time, I headed back into the hospital and up to the room where Bella is in. Stopping by the door frame, I watched as she blushed a beautiful scarlet red at something Emmett had sad. She then grabbed her pillow, chucked it and ended up hitting him directly on the head. Everyone else broke out into soft laughter.

What mattered was Bella looked so happy. And it was all going to end when they head back to New York. I knew that the reporters must have found out they came here for the operation so they'll most likely be waiting day and night for us to come from the airplane. The paparazzi will bug her to no end, they'll find out her cell number in a matter of days and they'll hound her if she ever leaves the house. Huh.. it got kinda quiet. I turned to look at the group and noticed all their eyes strayed to the T.V.

"No.." I whispered. Emmett had reached for the controller and turned up the volume, loud enough that even I could hear it.

_"It's true, David! Edward Anthony Cullen, the successor, has married a normal teenager, Isabella Marie Swan! But there was some information leakage so now both newlyweds should be in Canada's capital, Ottawa, where she had her operation yesterday in the afternoon. It's still unknown if the operation was successful or not._

_On another note, it appears that Isabella is best friends with Jacob Black, who we spoke to the day he told us he proposed to her. He sounded pretty confident that she would accept his proposal but what a turn of events to find that the same Isabella Marie Swan is marrying Edward Anthony Cullen instead of Jacob! Our suspicion is to be believed that Edward had felt some sort hate towards Jacob Black because of his looks and felt the need to take something or someone precious to him and-"_

"He looks like a damn dog!" I shouted, shocking the group in the room and people walking by. They stared at me, like I had grown a second nose but my eyes locked on Bella's. Her reaction mattered the most. And it was as always, unexpected. She started to laugh.

"I guess you're right. Dogs are hairy and Jacob sort of has long hair." She tried to cover up her laughter with her hand but failed. Soon after Alice joined her while Rosalie smiled at the two and Emmett shook his head.

Believing it was safe, I walked in and sat with Bella on the bed. The others took it as their cue to leave us alone for awhile. I know Alice would like to come back and teach Bella some more. After they left, I wrapped my arms around her protectively, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"I'd take this over Alice's teaching any day." She mumbled lazily and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I meant the news."

"Oh, that. Well.. I'm pretty upset that the reporters couldn't even keep this secret."

"The business world is a dangerous place."

"Almost like war?"

"Close."

"Ah."

"Jacob called me after I called my dad."

"How is my new _dad_ doing?" I felt her cheeks move up, she must be smiling.

"He's being a mother hen. He worries for us. Stressing over this whole matter."

"Ugh, now I feel bad."

"Don't worry. Stuff like this happens almost every day."

"Why don't I believe you? Stuff like _this_?" I grinned, seeing her point.

"Okay, okay. Stuff like _this_ never happens but it is usual to have a lot of drama in the business world where the paparazzi is everywhere you go."

"Much better."

"Thank you." She turned her head to the side, softly kissing my cheek and I closed my eyes in content. If only time would stand still this perfect moment, I would forever be in peace.

"When are Alice and the others suppose to head back?"

"Tomorrow. I didn't intend for them to stay long because it is a honey moon" Openeing my eyes, I was greeted with her warm smile.

"True. I guess Alice will just have to wait unti we get back home before she can teach me anymore."

"About that.. "

"Hm?"

"When we move back, you'll be living with me at my dads house."

"What.. but.."

"Eh, you expected us to not live together? That'd be strange for a married couple." I tried to lighten the mood since I knew she would be sad about leaving Alice and Charlie behind.

"No no, I expected it but.. it just seems too soon, you know?" I wish I could agree but the truth was I didn't know. But I could understand.

"Don't worry, Bella, relax. I'm not taking you away from your family.. okay, maybe I am but I'm not going to keep you away from them. You may have to go into hiding for a couple weeks until the news dies down a bit. If you go out while things are running hot, you may get hurt." She was silent the whole time, taking in what I said. I grab the forgotten controller on the bed and shut the T.V off as the news reporter started to repeat the story all over again.

"As much as that sounds unpleasant, I guess it can't be helped, can it?" I shook my head and she let out a sigh.

"Okay. But I'm going to have to be extremely entertained if you don't want me to die from boredom."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." I leaned in for a kiss but pulled back. She gave me a questioning look before I whisper out "Charlie." She seemed to freeze in her spot, her eyes widening a little before letting out a shaky sigh.

"Can you hand me my cell phone, please? I forgot to call and tell him the news.. And he probably saw it all on today's news." I reached into her bag and handed her the object.

"I think I'll leave you be." I smiled while she scowled at me. Muttering "traitor" under her breath as she flipped her phone open.

---

Bella's P.o.V

I watched as my cell turned on. I had turned it off since I arrived at the hospital. When it was on, a bunch of text messages were sent. In total, forty-nine. Gulping, I checked the inbox and it appear they were all from Jacob. I ignored them and continued on to dialing the house number. I placed the phone next to my ear and waited. when no one picked up, I was glad and waited for the machine to kick in.

"Swan residence. We're not here since we're not answering or we just don't like you. Anyways, leave a message after the beep."

"Hey Dad! Uhm, I'm sure you heard today's news and-"

_"Bella!"_ He had picked up.

"Dad!" I squeaked, nearly falling out of my bed.

_"Isabella M. Swan."_ His stern voice sent chills down my spine.

"Daddy," I mustered up the sweetest voice I could pull off before continuing. "Why didn't you pick up?"

_"Paparazzi have been calling all day! At first I thought it was some silly prank but when I turned on the T.V, every single news station is the same story; "Edward Cullen's wife, Isabella, has gotten her sight back."! I could not believe it until I called out for Alice but her phone was out so I called her boyfriend, Jasper and he told me she, Emmett and Rosalie went to Ottawa to see how your operation went."_

"Dad, I can explain." I think.

_"You don't have to.."_ I was ready to protest but I heard his heavy breathing. I thought maybe something was wrong with him until a sob escaped. _"Why didn't you let your old man come down to check up on you, huh?"_ I bit my lip as I started to ear up.

"C-cause.. we didn't know if the surgery would be successful or not."

_"Was it?"_

"Dad, it's a pretty nice day in Ottawa. Blue sky with not a white cloud in site." His gasp made me giggle. "Alice has been teaching me as much as she can before she leaves tomorrow."

_"You can finally see your old man, now."_ I could tell how hard it was for him to hold back the sobs because a few escaped.

I started to engage him in random topics, how I felt when I could see again, what Alice has been teaching me, about everything. Before I knew it, the sky was turning a beautiful orange and gold color. Too soon, or so I thought, I had to bid Charlie farewell since I knew Alice would be wanting to educate me a little more. He tried to make me promise him that I come visit when I get back but I reminded him of the situation and suggested he come visit at my new home, Carlisle's place. He broke down right there. It took a total of ten minutes before he calmed down. I also had to remind him that I would get some movers in there before the week was over so that my stuff can be moved out. I said my goodbyes before he can break down.

"That was harder than expected." I whispered to myself and stared down at my phone.

"Bella!" I turned towards the owner of the voice, smiling.

"Alice." She smiled back at me and pointed to her shirt.

"Green t-shirt with a gold design of a rose and the words on the side say "Belong To You." " Her smile seemed to widen even more before pulling out a large basket with a bunch of objects.

"Ugh, Alice, what is this?"

"Oh, just stuff I collected around the hospital." Emmett and Rosalie came up behind her panting.

"That's not true." Emmett shook his head and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Rosalie seemed more composed but her chest was heaving as she pointed a finger to Alice.

"You took the items from patients rooms!"

"They didn't mind, I asked." She shrugged as she thought nothing of it.

"They were in a coma!" Rosalie complained. Outside the room I heart Edward snort and I couldn't help but laugh along.

---

"Bye Bella! I'll miss you, again!" Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I were in a group hug. They refused to hug me separately, figuring one person will hug me longer than the other. It was silly. But I loved them all equally. I9 watched, sadly, as they passed in their tickets while flashing their passports before boarding the plane. I held on strong and kept the tears to myself. Edward helped by holding my hand tightly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back. It calmed me down and I was thankful.

We both waited until the plane was finally lifted from the ground before we went out for a cab. He took me out to an exquisite looking dinner but all I ordered was a hamburger with fires and ketchup. When I saw the bill I thought I would die. Turns out my meal cost nearly sixty bucks.

"So much for a simple hamburger and fries?!" I hissed to him in the cab as we headed back to our hotel room. The hospital has decided to let me out in the afternoon so I got to spend a couple hours shopping with my family. "Why didn't you tell me? I just could have ordered something cheaper on the menu. Like water." He laughed and pulled me in close to his embrace.

"If I had told you the prices of the restuarnt, I knew you would have done everything in your power to not go in."

"But it's just a hamburger!"

"Think about the taste. How was it?"

"It was.. " I took the moment to think about it. After finishing it off, it left me surprisingly full but wanting more. "I have to admit, it was the most amazing hamburger I ever tasted."

"Exactly. It's only made from the best ingredients. Now stop worrying about it. The money is no problem." I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut.

We arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later and I dragged my feet to the bed, flopping down like a rag doll. Edward joined me after, picking me up a little so I was laying on his chest. It felt nice. And warm. I felt secure. His hand ran through my hair, twirling it when he got to the end before starting at the scalp again. It felt so good that I could fall asleep. That is until I felt his other hand on my back, drawing random designs with his finger. The small gesture sent a million tingles throughout my body. I suddenly didn't feel like waiting until I was eighteen. I wanted to become one with Edward. Tonight. The thought almost made a hysterical laugh escape. I sounded like a dog in heat. But all I knew was that I wanted to feel his skin against mine. And soon.

With wobbly movements, I pushed against the bed and stood, trying my best not to fall over. He stared at me with questioning eyes, I believe that's what it looked like, and felt the heat rush to my face.

"I'm.. I'm going to take a shower." I whispered out, too afraid to say it out loudly. I saw surprise wipe over his face. He must have gotten the idea by now but I ran to the washroom before he could question it. My heart was beating so fast and hard, I was sure it would jump out of my chest. This was the night I become a woman. The night I become fully his. The night where we give life to another.

---

A/N: I wanna cry, haha. I got another writers block and wrote a one-shot and another story just to get my imgaination up and running again. (Psst, check them out!) So this chapter was forced, I didn't want you guys waiting too long and lose interest. Hopefully I can do better on the next chapter.

Random thought: I read a story andthe author said "Review my bitches!" And I laughed. So I thought, hmm, no, my readers are nothing of the sort. I'm more like a pimp and my readers are my hoes. They bring me in the dough(reviews)! So, what are you waiting for? (Wink) This is not for the easily offended. If you feel offened, I mean no harm.

Also, there will be no Renesmee in this story. Sorry Renesmee lovers! I absolutely loath that demon baby(The exact words from my new pal, MeEdwardNobella, she's awesome!)

So please tell me if you want Bella to have a boy, a girl, twins? Deformed? Names would also be nice! =)

BottledCoke


	13. Chapter 13

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 13 - Dear Sweet Heart.

Jukebox: Eat You Up - BoA

**NOTICE: IAmEdward'sBella and I are looking for the cure for "Writers Block", a contaigious disease. If anyone has any leads, let us know!**

_**Dedicated**___to all my reviewers who made me smile, laugh and kept me strong through it all!

-

"Calm down Bella. You can do this." I told myself over and over again.

The hot water relaxed my sore muscles and I let out a sigh of relief. I had to wear goggles to protect my eyes. It felt ridiculous but Dr. Rick told me it would be a faster way to recovery if I didn't irritate my eyes too much with water running in them, which was hard because I usually rubbed them after waking up. The Dove soap bar couldn't stop slipping from my grasp, I was shaking too much. I finally reached past the curtain to grab a face wash cloth, wrapped up the soap and washed myself like that. By the time I was done, my skin was red and a little sore. Guess I shouldn't have scrubbed so hard. Twice. I quickly washed my hair next, not rushing this part because it just felt so good.

After shutting the water off, I swung open the curtain, grabbing a towel off the rack to wrap around my waist and another to dry my hair. My image in the mirror stared back, wide, nervous eyes, pink blush and shaking shoulders. I looked away, embarrassed. I quickly dried as much hair as I could and wrapped the tower under my arms and over my chest.

"Deep breathing, you can do this." Were the quiet whispers I told myself. I unlocked the bathroom door and let the cool air wash over me, calming my nerves down a bit. I peeked around the door frame to look at Edward. He still had his clothes on and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands. Stepping out, I coughed to get his attention. His eyes, unfocused, looked up and saw it was me, and smiled before speaking.

"Hey." His voice was quiet.

"Hi." Ugh, mine cracked. I started to walk over and he got up, walking towards me. I stumbled back, surprised. Did he want to be the one to seduce me?

"Bella," He started, placing his hands firmly on my bare shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you even love me? We don't have to rush this, you know that, right? We can wait." My answer was a kiss. I reached up and trailed kisses from his chin to his lips. I lingered there before planting myself back down on my feet and gave a reassuring smile.

"I like you, a lot. I may even love you. But I do know I want to do this with you, I trust you, Edward." I was surprised how true those words sound from my own mouth. Even Edward's eyes seemed to widen a fraction before a smile spread across his lips.

"I think I love you too." He had to lean down slightly to kiss my forehead, tenderly, before pulling back, the smile still in place.

And with mine still in place, I lifted my arms arms and my towel dropped. His mouth popped open and his eyes once again, started to go wide. I could see him try to hold onto his control but he failed, his eyes dropping down to my chest. I let my hand run down his chest before it went to go remove his button down shirt. I failed. My hands were still so shaky. He let out a trembling chuckle and took over the job for me.

!#$%^&*()**LEMON**)(*&^%$#!

My eyes stayed focused on his fingers, watching them pop button after button. Once they were all popped, he allowed his shirt to slide off his shoulders and onto the ground. Curiously, I brought my hand up and placed it on his chest. He visibly shrudder to my touch, encouraging me. I placed my other hand on his chest and ran them up and down, feeling the smooth and hardness. His hands came to rest on my hip, pulling me in closer so we were chest to chest. A small gasp escaped from my mouth and I looked up into his eyes. I was sure he could feel my beating heart now.

My arm slipped around his neck while my other hand rested in his hair. He lowered himself again and lightly placed his lips on mine, my eyes shutting in content. It was a shy kiss as first, shy and innocent. Next he kissed my nose, my eyebrow, my cheek and my lips again. But this time his tongue poked my lips, asking for entrance. I gave in all too easily. My lips parted and he came in. And it was mind blowing. It was different from the kiss at the wedding, where is was.. kind of innocent but it was also filled with curiosity and need. This kiss was waaay different. It was breathtakingly hot and erotic. His tongue danced with mine. I felt myself pushing into him even more, wanting more. But I had to pull back for air. He chuckled.

"Come over to the bed." I let out a squeal when he picked me up by my butt, my legs wrapping around his waist. He started to walk over to the plush looking bed and laid me down before towering over me. My face has never felt so hot before. His lips made a ghost like trail from my chin to my neck. I felt his tongue swipe out over my pulse before there was sucking noises. I gasped. Was he.. marking me? The idea thrilled me and I accidentally let out a moan of approval. His continued his light kisses until he got to the valley of my breasts. By now my eyes were rolled back into my head but when he suddenly stopped, I got some of my senses back to open my eyes up to look at him. He was staring down at me, intensely. I was about to ask if anything was wrong but he spoke before me.

"You're beautiful" The words sent a thrill of pleasure down my spine and nether regions. He lowered again and began to suck on my right breast. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched onto the thick blankets, another moan escaping, a louder one.

He continued to suck until my nipple was standing hard. Next, he started to nibble lightly but enough for me to cry out in pure pleasure. It was more overwhelming than the time we practiced before the operation. His hand ran up beside my breast and began to massage and squeeze it. I couldn't stop panting and put my knuckles to my mouth to hand the embarrassment. He shifted slightly and I felt a flick to my left nipple. I arched up, a surprised yelp escaping me. He flicked again and I moaned.

"I was right, your left breast _is_ sensitive."

His mouth latched on and I couldn't help but whither in his grasp, moaning like a whore. He paid more attention to this breast than the other and it drove me insane. Just when I think he would stop for having enough, he dove back down for more teasing with his mouth and hands. I bit my hand and bottom lip a lot to stop from crying out. I didn't want the people staying next to us complain. Deciding to get back at him, I unclenched the blanket and ran my hand soothingly over his shoulder before letting it run down his chest. He didn't stop his actions until I reached his pants. He froze in place and looked up at me, his eyes lust filled and crazy. His hand slid over mine until it reached his pants. Slowly, almost torture like, he undid his buckle, a button and zipped down. He started to guide my hand and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Going commando? For how long?"

"Just for today. I went to put our clothes in the wash before we left to see Alice and the rest of them off." The thought of him going commando for half the day was sort of a turn on.

Suck it up, buttercup. Bravely, I grabbed his already hard member and lightly squeeze. He groaned and rested his head between my breasts. He wiggled a little to get his pants past his hips and kicked them off ,allowing me more freedom to touch. My eyes couldn't stray away, it just looked so.. big. Would it fit? Experimentally, I let my hand slide to the top. I believe it was the head, or so a voice rings in my head, Mrs. Mackson, grade eight, nine and ten health class. There was pre-cum already coming out so I swiped and rubbed it all around it. Edward was shaking about me, looking like he was trying his best not to collapse. I started to rub him again, enjoying the groans and grunts that left Edward. Every now and then I would give a light squeeze which would really throw Edward into another set of groans. His hand suddenly shot down to stop mine and bring it back up beside the bed.

"If you continue on I won't make it." He was breathing hard while rubbing his head between my breasts. The site looked so cute, I could laugh. But he pinched my left nipple and laughing was the last thing on my mind.

Instead of returning his attention to my breasts, he turn to the left one, gave a light kiss and started kissing his way down to my stomach. His tongue dipped into my navel, making me whither and shrudder. Kiss, kiss, lower, lower. He was now down by the towel still wrapped around my waist. I watched with wide, curious eyes, wondering what he would do next. But all he did was smirk up at me and skipped down to my feet. I squealed when he kissed each and everyone of my toes before he began making his way up. I was glad Alice and Rosalie took me to that hair and waxing salon in the mall to get my legs and other things done. I twitched when he reached my thighs, more sucking noises could be heard. And finally, he slowly undid the towel, reveling all of myself to him.

"D-don't look!" I jerked my head to the side and was ready to clamp my legs shut but he placed his hands onto them to prevent it.

"So beautiful. You're beautiful, Bella." I forced myself to look at him. I was greeted with that warm, caring smile. All my fears of rejection washed away. "But I am curious.. wax? Shave?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Waxed. Today when Alice and I went to.. "

"Ah."

His hand ran up and down my inner thighs, causing me to twitch more when he finally placed a hand on my mound. His index and middle finger ran along my folds, causing new moans to arise. I felt one finger dip inside and curl.

"A-ahh!"

"Found it."

I barely heard him whisper before he started to stroke his finger in and out, curling often. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure when he curled his finger, hitting that sweet spot. I closed my eyes when I felt another finger enter. It started to feel uncomfortable when he started to scissor his fingers inside but his thumb on my nub kept my mind off it. He continued his motions before taking his fingers out. I opened my eyes and groaned in protest but was shocked to see him suck on his digits.

"Yum." I crawled back over me but kept his elbows on either side so he wasn't crushing me.

"I'm going to put it in now. Tell me when it hurts, I'll stop." Too numb to speak, I nodded. Inch by inch I felt the head enter before he stopped. Odd.

"Well that didn't hurt. Maybe the rumours were wrong."

"I'm not all the way in Bella, only the head." He laughed and I closed my eyes, embarrassed. "Now, I'm going to do this quick so it won't hurt as much. If I go slow it'll most likely be more painful." I nodded for him to continue.

His next move slammed the air out of me. With one thrust, his whole member was inside and pain soared through me. We were both still, unmoving. My mouth was open, eyes wide with a few tears escaping. He slowly reached up and started to kiss the fallen tears, repeating sorry, over and over again. I swallowed and kissed him hard before pulling back. The pain had started to go away as soon as it came but it did hurt like hell.

"You can move now."

"Are you sure? Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Edward, there's no way it could have been avoided. I'm great and I feel fantastic with you here. Please, I'm ready to go on." He stared into my eyes for a moment before nodding. He pulled out almost all the way and slowly entered back in. It only hurt a little this time, it was bearable. He repeated to slide out and back in slowly when soon the feeling of pain was gone and was replaced by pleasure. I started to meet him halfway through his thrusts.

"More, please!"

I couldn't believe that those words were coming out of my mouth. But he didn't seem to mind. He slowly picked up his pace while watching my face for any signs of pain but I was sure all he could see was a face full of pleasure. I bet I could make a school full of catholic school girls blush with the way I was moaning loud and freely. My hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss. I could already feel him sweat as I eagerly ran my hands along his face and neck, He brought his own hands up to brush against my left breast and placed behind my neck. He started to rub and squeeze my other sensitive spot. I moaned, panted for air and moaned again.

The headboard was had already started to bang against the wall the moment Edward started to pick up his pace. The other people are probably disturbed by _all_ the noises. I could care less by this point.

Edward lifted both my legs, placed them over his shoulder and began to drive deeper inside me. By this point I was seeing stars and closed my eyes. His other free hand ran freely over my body, feeling every curve. I unloosened my hold on his neck and let my hands roam his hard chest, slipping low to his toned stomach. I saw him shiver whenever I ran my fingers over the muscle of his stomach. He must enjoyed it. So I continued to do it.

He tried a new angle and with every thrust, he would hit that sweet spot over and over again. The cries continued to fall from my lips. I could now feel the pleasure building slowly and slowly to the top. Edward must have noticed the the tightening around his member because he picked up his pace even more, as unbelievable as that was. He started to whisper my name over and over again. It filled me with his other hand was still behind my neck, his free one came to my right breast and he squeeze both hands at the send time. With one more thrust, I was sent over the edge into a nerve wracking orgasm. I cried out Edward's name at the brink of my orgasm, my back arched. I felt myself clamp down hard onto his member and I felt him still himself. Next he groaned loudly and I started to feel his hot seed shoot inside it. It felt incredible.

After coming down from my high, I collapsed back on the bed, sweating and panting for air. Edward gently pulled out of me and wrapped us up in the blanket. He brought me right up to his chest and kissed my forehead. He clapped his hands twice and the lights in the room turned off. After that, I couldn't believe we just did all that with the lights on.

"Should have turned them off." I mumbled, realising how groggy and tired I felt. His lips were by my ear and when he laughed lightly, it sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"I was glad I got to see all of you. You're very beautiful, Bella. Soon I'm going to have to beat the guys off with a bat."

"Har har, very funny." He kissed my temple and hushed me.

"Sleep, you're going to need it after that." I could _hear_ the smugness in his voice and feel the smile on his face.

"Psh, hand me a can of Red Bull and I'm good to go."

"Gross."

"I know." He laughed again and began to hum some lullaby I didn't know. Eventually, I started to drift off. I believe this is probably the best night I have ever had in my life. And there's no regrets.

---

A/N: Good grief, that was hard to write. I was getting all steamed up here. Yes, it's a short chapter but it's a damn long lemon so be happy LOL. I am taking **A BREAK** from this story. A one or two weeks break is all. I will be writing chapters for Vanilla Salt though.

**Curiosity**. What's your most embarassing moment?

Mine is when I was going out to lunch with friend, in winter, and once I hit the sidewalk, I slipped! So my hands are flying back like in the Matrix and I actually landed on my hand. I was so happy but I had gloves on so my hand slipped and I hit the ice anyways. LOL.

Share your experience! =D I 'promise' I won't laugh.

BottledCoke


	14. Chapter 14

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 14 - Thrill, kill.

Jukebox: Right Round - Flo Rida ft. Kesha

_**Dedicated To**__**: **_TaintedDarkInuSheemeko for getting the 500th review!

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I tried to open my eyes but the morning sun blinded me. Panic shot through me and I flipped around, blinking furiously. I could still see. A sigh of relief escaped. Last nights events flooded to my head and my face heated up. My first time had been amazing. Edward was gentle, like he said he would be. He warned me when it would hurt but held still until I could handle the pain. After that he was like a dog in heat. But it felt good to be joined with him.

"Morning beautiful." His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Morning handsome."

He gathered me in my arms and I was eager to comply. I placed my hands on his chest, drawing random shapes. He shivered under my touch and began to hum a nameless tune. Everything felt so perfect right now, I didn't want it to end. Maybe I can prolong that honeymoon just a little long.. I let one of my hands decend downwards while still drawing nameless doodles. Edward shifted a little, stilling humming a tune but when my hand reached his stomach, his hand reached out to stop me.

"Are you going to be one of those ladies who are insatiable?" The hope in his voice almost made me laugh, along with the perverted smile.

"I just want to make this honeymoon last." He let me go and my hand was free to wonder down.

-

Edward's P.o.V

-

I groaned when her tiny hand made contact with my flaccid member. Her hand were so soft as she stroked me slowly, bringing me to a harden state instantly. My eyes stayed locked on her face as she lifted the blanket a little to see how see was doing. She must have liked what she saw because there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks as well as a small, shy smile. Her thumb ran over the head, sending shivers down my spine. I let my hands run up and down her arms, the feeling of goosebumps arising under my touch gave a sprint of confidence and I took her hand off my member and tagged her along to the shower.

I had set the water to a comfortable warm temperature before helping Bella get in first. I had grabbed a cloth off the rack before going in myself, rubbing it against the bar of soap before turning to my wife. Her back was turned to me so I placed the cloth on her shoulder and ran it down her arm. She jumped a little, surprised, but didn't pull away and lifted her arm a little to give me more access. I rubbed slowly for a minute before repeating the same action with her other arm, cleaning from her shoulder to her finger tips.

Settling my free hand on her hip, I brought the cloth to her chest and rubbed back and forth. When she stood on her tippy toes I couldn't help but laugh a little to see how eager she was. I moved the cloth down to her right breast and began to move my hand in circular motions. She let out a sigh and leaned back against me, my harden member resting between her butt cheeks. And for effect, she wiggled her butt around,making a groan escape from me.

"Want to play rough, huh?" I whispered into her ear before I dropped the cloth and pinched her left nipple. She let out a squeal of half shock and half pleasure, her hand planted onto the bathroom wall for support.

"T-that's.. not fair.. " She breathed out but I didn't stop from pleasuring her.

While my hand continued to fondle her left breast, I released her hold on her hip to drag my finger tips lightly across her stomach, feeling the flesh twitch under my touch. Next I trailed my fingers downwards to the prize but instead of going directly towards, I went off to the side and trailed down her inner thigh. She groaned, disappointed, and closed her thighs in hopes of trapping my hand there. I bent down until my lips met with her shoulders and I began to suck. She let out a gasp and I took the moment to free my hand and bring it back up to her sex. At first I ran a finger up and down her slit until she opened her legs a little more before slipping a finger inside. She whithered a little at the intrusion but when I entered a second finger, her knees buckled.

I turned her around and pushed her up against the shower wall without breaking contact. I swiftly moved my fingers in and out of her, uncontrolled moans leaving her sweet mouth. Slowly, I moved my thumb up to her nub and began to rub slowly, making her gasp out my name. When I felt her walls clench around my fingers, I pulled them out. She groaned at the loss but I only smiled, letting my hands run down her back and rest on her butt. I lifted her up a little and she instantly wrapped her legs around my hips.

She stared deeply into my eyes before closing her own and reaching up a little. I met her half way and we kissed with a little tongue war, with me winning in the end of course. I'll let her win someday. Slowly, I began to lower her down onto my hard shaft. When the head entered her tight entrance, it took all of my strength to not flip her around and bang her senseless. I made sure to go slow all the way to the end, watching her face for any discomfort but she showed none, only pure bliss.

Once all the way in, I trailed kisses all around her face, asking over and over is she was okay, Her reply was quick gasps and little moans, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Carefully, I pulled out until only the head was still inside and thrust back in. Little by little I picked up my pace until Bella was moaning out my name, begging for more. My lips found her left breast and I began to suck, nipple and nip. She clutched me closer and I knew she was going to go insane if I don't bring her over the edge soon.

I slipped a finger down between us and began to massage her nub, making her twitch sharply. She had let out moans, groans and mewls and I knew she was close. So I picked up my speed, never stopping even though my thighs protested, strained, and kept going until she screamed out in completion. Soon after my own orgasm follower and I kept one hand under her butt to support her and my other hand on the wall beside her to support me.

-

After spending a week and a half more in Ottawa, it was time for us to head back home. Bella and I had visited many more sites that she liked, taking as much pictures from many angles as she could so she could show Charlie. We've gone to many shopping malls, buying suvenires for everyone back home and I had even bought her a couple necklaces. She tried to refuse, knowing how much they cost but I coaxed her into accepting them. In the evening we would go to fancy restaurants and I would be sure she wouldn't get a menu with the prices on them or she would demand to go somewhere cheaper, like McDonald's. Of course, when we were back at our hotel room she would jump me or I would jump her. But not every night, I knew we weren't some super humans who could screw every single night.

The plane ride was more enjoyable this time. Bella held my hand and stared at me longer then I could stare at her. I couldn't stare for a long period of time because I would get embarrassed but I knew Bella could stare all day, trying to memorize what she hadn't seen before. At some point she fell asleep against my shoulder. I slipped my hand from hers so I could bring her form closer to mine. I brought my face to her hair, taking a whiff and groaning silently at how wonderful her hair smelt like. It smelled like mixed fruits with a hint a cinnamon, the same shampoo I use. It smelled fantastic on her.

In ten hours we were back in New York. I checked my watch and the time was seven-fourteen at night. Bella was walking beside me in a sluggish manner and I couldn't help but smile. She complained about how bumpy the ride had been and wished they had beds or cots for the sleeping. I paused her in her little rant while I took out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. When it was busy I stared at it oddly. This was his fathers private number and only family knew about it but even then, they didn't need to call him unless it was something important. After trying a couple more times, his father finally picked up on the tenth ring.

_"Look, I don't care how much you'll pay, I'm not giving any information out!"_

".. Dad?"

_"Edward!"_ He practically cried out my name and I got a bad feeling for the reason behind it.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

_"I'm not going to lie, Edward, it has been stressful since you left. The paparazzi has been camping out on our lawn and even though we contact the police to remove them, they just keep on coming. They're multiplying like rabbits, non-stop. I've been watching the news and some reporters claimed to be heading to Ottawa to track you two down. Did any trouble happen while you were there?"_

"No, none. I think there was a couple flashes here and there but nothing alarming."

_"Good, good. How is Bella?"_ My father switched to a sweet but tried voice and I knew if he asked that in person, he would be smiling.

"She's doing good, adjusting really well."

_"Good to hear. Now listen to me. I have some of the bodyguards waiting for you at the airport, you'll notice them since they are in the usual black with blue ties. The news is on right now, live, and there are a lot of reporters waiting for you there. There's only a handful here but I'm sure we can get you in safely."_

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Love you dad." I flipped my phone shut and took a hold of Bella's hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"The paprazzi is in total chaos. I've been informed that there are many waiting for us here as well as the house. I'm sure Carlisle will explain more about it when we get there."

We waited patiently for our bags to arrive before walking over to the escalator. As we descended towards the main floor, I could see the men in black waiting around but also staying close together to keep people from passing. I would guess there was about two dozen. Once reaching the bottom step, millions of flashes went off, temporarily blinding myself and most likely Bella. One of the men brought us sunglasses and I handed one to Bella. She put them on and the bodyguards walked all around us, creating a shield. I could feel her shaking so I just held her closer and shielded as much of her face as I could. While walking, reporters kept barking out questions.

"Mr. Cullen! is your wife still blind?!"

"Did she get her sight back?"

"Was she a virgin when you first met her?"

"What does Jacob Black think of this?"

"Is it true that Bella was dating Jacob Black before you swooped in and took her away from him?"

"Did you two have an affair while she was dating Mr. Black?"

Those questions were being repeated over and over again until we safely made it the midnight blue Mercedes. Even while we were inside and the windows were tainted, flashes kept going off. Two bodyguards got up in front while the others went to their own cars. It was then the reporters left us and got in their own vehicles, ready to pursue us. I turned to Bella, who had her sunglasses off, and flinched a little. She was crying. But they weren't sad tears, more like angry ones.

"How did that the rumours get so twisted up! The news said that he and I were best friends and now all of a sudden we're lovers?!" She furiously rubbed the tears away, causing her face to look raw.

"It's how this business world is. Paparazzi will make up stories to make people come out of their shell and tell the truth. And it's difficult to do because if you don't deny it then your pegged for it and it you do, you'll still be pegged for denying the truth. You have to be careful how you word things. Don't worry, it should clear up in a month or so."

"A month.. "She groaned and slumped against me. I slipped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer.

The trip home was silent from there on, except for Bella's comments from time to time about Jacob and the Pap's but other than that, she just tried to relax. The bodyguards didn't even bother trying to throw off the paparazzi because they knew where we were headed to anyways. Upon arrival, we had to wait for the other bodyguards to come to escort us inside. Already the flashes were going off. It took a total of five minutes to get inside because some of the reporters had the guts to get in the way of the bodyguards so they were forced to shove them out of the way or threaten them. Once we were safely inside, Carlisle hugged us both.

"I'm glad you two made it here safely. The Black's have been furious once Jacob told them what was going on. Billy demanded to have a meeting as soon as you two got back from your honeymoon. Actually, he wanted to fly over to Ottawa and interrupt you guys himself but I refused to tell him where you two stayed at. Alice has been telling me that Billy has been meeting up with Charlie lately to try and win you back over. She said Charlie is wavering which is not a good sign." While he spoke, we walked up the grand stairs, made out of milky white marble, and into his office. He handed us two handful of newspaper, Bella, Jacob and myself being on the front page along with the heading "Slut or lover" , "Just friends or more?" , "Business Rivals?" and many more.

"This is so ridiculous! There's even one here where it says Charlie is considering talking to me about changing my mind!"

"Bella.. that part is true."

"What?!" I realised we both shouted but I didn't take my disbelieving gaze off my father.

"I had told you that Billy has been meeting your dad and he is wavering. He phoned me a couple days ago to tell me he would try to talk some sense into you." Bella let out a growl. And this was no sexy growl, it was more of a killing intent kind of growl. She slammed the papers onto the table.

"Call up Charlie and tell him to get over here right now, I'll knock some sense into _him_."

-

A/N: SORRY. That's all I have to say(sort of). My internet pooped out on me and I haven't been on the computer because of it but when I got it back this afternoon, I checked out my story and was a little.. eh, disinterested but I told myself I wouldn't leave this story unfinished so even if the chapter is small and crappy, I'll post it up! This was all written from no inspiration except for the lemon part, I did that before my internet jerked out on me.

NOTE: I will now award the person who get's the 100th review with a lemon! I will continue doing this until poor Bella's belly can't take it anymore! I also can't make the lemons as juicy ast he first one before I realized little kids, like thirteen year olds, will read them! Ack!

BottledCoke


	15. Chapter 15

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 15 -

Jukebox: Serenade(Piano) - Fruits Basket

Thanks to: vhawk730 who got the 600th review! This lemon is dedicated to yooooou!

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I stared at the man sitting across from me at the glass table. His back was straight and face void of emotions but I could see the flicker of worry in his eyes. I made sure to keep myself calm as well to add to his fear and soon enough, he hand twitched on the table. It had been five minutes and we were staring each other down, neither of us wanting to back down first. But he was going to break soon. A bead of sweat rolled from his forehead and down his face. He broke first.

"Jacob is better for you." My eye twitched.

I wanted to scream with joy when Edward told me it was my father coming up to the door. It would be the first time I ever saw him but remembering what he was trying to do brought my anger back to attention. Charlie had jet black hair and looked scruffy. He wore a brown leather jacket and black pants. When he saw me, a emotion washed over his face, making my heart clench but I forced myself to keep my face stoic. I practiced for a whole damn hour to learn how to not let my facial emotions give anything away, it better be worth it.

And it was. Carlisle had brought us to a room far from everyone else in the mansion so we wouldn't be heard.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, he's known you longer, Bella. He's been there with you since childhood and this is what you do to him?"

"You're making me sound like the bad guy here."

"Maybe because you are!"

"You aren't sure?" He scowled but said nothing more. "Dad.. I love Jacob," A shine of hope dawned on his face but it died when I continued. "But I'm not IN love with him. I'm in love with Edward."

"Bella, you met the guy, what, two months ago? Three? You barely know him!"

"Dad, you think marrying my best friend is going to be my happy ending for me? It's gross!"

"How is it gross to be with one of the people closes to you?"

"Because I never thought of him that way! Ever!"

"Bella! Just think is over.. please? For my sake? Billy was hoping.. "

"What? Billy?"

"He wanted you for a daughter-in-law for such a long time. He and Jacob celebrated when his son proposed because he was so sure you were going to say yes!"

I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. Why were adults so _dense_! Especially this one!

"Dad! Are you only worried about yours and Billy's friendship?"

"Of course not!"

"Then quit sounding like it'll be the end of it for you both!"

"I just.. I just expected you to marry Jacob." Angry tears began to prick my eyes.

"Dad, Edward graciously gave me back my eye sight back, does that matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does! But Jacob didn't care if you were blind or not, he liked you the way you were! If Edward was the same then he would have felt you didn't need this surgery."

"Are you saying you wish I hadn't gotten it?"

".. Half of me feels that way."

"Dad, Edward gave me a CHOICE. And I accepted."

"You clearly could have asked Jacob the same thing."

"But I didn't because I hadn't even thought of it before. I was okay with being blind for the rest of my life but Edward shined with hope, how could I not refuse!"

"Bella, I'm sure Jacob would have done the same thing sooner or later."

"Dad, I'll tell you right now. I will NOT change my mind about Edward. I will not break what I have with him to be with Jacob just so you could be at peace with Billy. Now, you will either be a part of your grandchild's life or leave it. This is your choice."

"What grandchild?!" He spat harshly. Dense old man. I knew he had been wanting a grandchild for a long time, hoping to get one from me once he heard of Jacob's proposal. Gently, I placed my hand over my stomach, watching as his eyes followed then widen.

"This one that's growing inside me at this moment." His mouth had opened with a pop.

Shakily, he stood from his plush red and gold chair, stepping towards me with caution as if he caught me off guard that I would go off like a time bomb. I stood as well, making him jerk a little but urged him to come forward, a small smile place on my face. Once in front of me, his hand settled onto my stomach. His breath hitched for a moment.

"I think I felt it kick." I laughed, glad that most of tension in the room left.

"Dad, please accept Edward and I. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, please trust that I have made the right ones."

"Bella.. "

"Please, dad." The tears now ran freely down my cheeks. I truly needed his acceptance to be able to be completely happy. I know Edward was there for me and that all I needed was him but there would be those times when I would regret not having Charlie's blessing. "Please, let me be selfish this one time." I saw his eyes gloss up, making me feel more emotional. He grabbed me into a tight hug, crushing my ribcage in the process but I said nothing as I hugged back just as tightly.

I don't know how long we stood there hugging each other but at some point we pulled back and engaged into a conversation on how Alice was teaching me the colors, emotions and much more. His eyes kept drifting back to my flat stomach, as if he was hoping it would suddenly bulge into a large balloon under my shirt. We didn't talk about Jacob or Billy anymore and I finally believed he had decided to give Edward and I his full blessing.

-

"Edward.. ahh! I thought we were -moan- going to shower quickly and head to dinner..mhmm." The sounds coming from my mouth would have embarrassed me to no end but the way Edward moved in and out of me was just too distracting.

"You know I won't be able to resist you if your body is displayed in from of me as such, especially when water is running down it." He sounded so cool and composed, it angered me a little. I clenched my walls down onto his hardened member, making him groan.

"Naughty girl. After hearing your father accept us, it make me more happy. We now have his full support in this matter."

I couldn't respond. I was too high up into the clouds to answer back. My back was against the chilled white tile wall, legs wrapped around Edward's waist and one of his hands cupped a butt cheek, holding me up. His other hand was moving skillfully around my curves until he reached my breast, his hand fitting perfectly over it. I tried clenching my teeth together, not wanting to release any more lewd noises but after a pinch to my nipple, I let out a throaty moan. It sent a jolt of electricity to my stomach, nether-regions and my legs that were quickly turning to jelly.

Edward shifted a little and started pumping at a different angle, giving a new sensation of pleasure. His strokes were painfully slow, drawing out the moment longer. I was to beg for him to go faster but knew he wouldn't listen. He liked watching me suffer in this torturing way. His lips found mine, making me feel more lost in the clouds. It made me feel bad that he was giving me all this pleasure but I couldn't do the same since his weapon was sheathed. So I clenched down on him again and he jerked forward, making me gasp.

"You're going to drive me insane, Bella."

"Well then go faster."

He panted heavily, looking like he was to object to enjoy this longer but he obeyed and picked up his pace. My arms circled around his neck as I tried to hold onto sanity. The sounds of moans, groans, and skins smacking together was all we could hear, the shower water long forgotten. His mouth descended down onto my left sensitive nipple and latched on. I was pretty sure everyone in the mansion could hear the half moan, half scream coming from my mouth. Great.

He was near to exploding. I knew it when he suddenly started to go faster. But I came first. Eyes squeezing as the hot white flash of pleasure danced along the stars behind my eyelids. Edward continued to ram into me with a bit of difficulty because when I began constricting, I began tighter which made it hard for him to enter again but harder to leave. He finally pumped one more time when he was buried to the hilt and I felt his hot spunk entering into my depths.

We stayed in that position, panting hard. The water suddenly seemed too hot for us and Edward quickly made it cold. It felt good against my skin. After a couple minutes, Edward had softened up and slipped out of me. I would have fell to the ground but he supported me, picking me up bridal style.

"Can't stand?" He sounded so smug that I wanted to kiss that playful smirk off his face but my bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Whose fault is that? My legs feel like complete jelly!" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. A innocent kiss. The hot needy ones were long gone for now.

After finishing up in the shower, we headed to our room, got dressed and headed downstairs to the family dinner room. Everyone was here. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. And they were all blushing. Except for Rosalie who had a devious smirk on red lips. A couple of them coughed at the situation, making Edward and I laugh. We quickly sat down and Carlisle hastily called for the servants to bring out dinner.

Everyone soon chilled out and we began talking about anything and everything. It was a perfect happy family. Like in a fairy tale. But I knew it was far from being my happy ending. I know Jacob was a good friend but I also learned that if he really wanted something, he would go to drastic measures to get it. I had a feeling I was one of those things he really wanted. I couldn't tell Edward about it though. I don't want him to worry more than he already is about me. I'll just have to be extra careful now that I am going to be carrying around a second life with me.

I just have to be careful..

-

A/N: IT'S SO DAMN SHORT! But people wanted it out, here it is. I know I haven't updated in ages but Vanilla Salt grabbed my attention. I thought while I'm sick and off work, I'll work on VS. After I was done that, I thought maybe I should quickly write up a chapter for BB. Sorry it's not much.

Also, I think there's going to be.. maybe 5 chapters left.. MAYBE. I had a whole plot planned out but it wasmy fault for not writing it on paper. I forgot all of it except how I wanted the ending to turn out.

Once again, sorry.

PS. I won't be writing much lemons because little kids are gonna be reading these. Sheesh.

BottledCoke


	16. Chapter 16

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 16 - Energize

Jukebox: Hoppesangen - DJ Splash

A/N: ATTENTION! Bella is NOT pregnant.. YET! Last chapter, I meant for her to say through her words was "I might be carrying a life inside me soon" And when Charlie said "I think I felt it kick" was just to lighten the situation. I hope this clears your confusion!

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"Jacob.. " A sigh escaped my mouth for the tenth time.

_"Please Bella, reconsider."_

Jacob had somehow gotten a hold of the Cullen's personal house number and called after a month, when most of the rumours and paparazzi buzz calmed down a bit. Charlie told me he had went over to talk about it with Jacob and Billy two weeks ago but Jacob seemed to out-right reject the idea of me wanting to stay married to Edward while Billy was in outrage. He said that their friendship might be damaged but I was more important.

I felt a churn in my stomach starting out small but growing into something big. Ah, the _joys_ of morning sickness. Edward and I had went to his family doctor a couple days ago while the old geezer smiled warmly and congratulated me on being a week pregnant. Now, I've read the basic stuff that happens during pregnany but I never knew that morning sickness would make me feel this shitty. Taking deep breaths, I willed the bile feeling down until I could at least get off the phone.

_"Hello? Bella?"_

"I'm here Jacob, just thinking."

_"About?"_

"You wouldn't want to know, trust me." Telling him that I rather vomit into the phone because of morning sickness then talk to him might not sit too well with either of us.

_"Well.. how are you doing lately? With all the buzz about us being secret lovers?" _

I gritted my teeth together. His voice sounded too cheery. _Way_ too cheery. And it grated sharply on my nerves.

"Oh, it's so easy to ignore, y'know? I have Edward here, comforting me through these harsh times. He can make me at ease in seconds flat."

_"I see."_ His voice sounded hurt but I could imagine his features darkening over. The feeling of sadness washed over me, guilt settling into my nerves. Shoving that into a childhood friends face wasn't very nice. I sounded like a total bitch.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but it really is stressful, dealing with paparazzi every day for over a month, getting calls every five minutes or less, seeing almost every news station covering the story. You don't know how insane this is driving me."

_"See what a pain it is? If you had picked me instead of Cullen, there would be a few pictures of it in the news papers, a little bit of it on TV and that would be it. But because you picked him all this happened."_

"It only happened because Tanya blurted out I was blind at my own wedding and somehow a rumour about you and I were lovers."

_"What if I told you I was the one who released that rumour?"_

"I would be very upset and sad."

_"Things would be so much simpler - "_

"If weren't friends anymore."

_".. what?"_

"Jacob.. This is hard enough on me as it is. Talk about adding salt to a big ass open wound!"

_"But Bella-"_

"I still want to be your friend but that's it. We can't be nothing more. I have someone else in my life now. And you have no idea how annoying it gets telling everyone that."

_"You know cutting all contact with me would hurt you and your husbands business. Don't forget, he and I are business partners."_

That thought irked me. It was probably the only thing that kept me from slamming the phone down. Cullen INC. and Quileute Company are great business partners. Apparently I am the one the decides the fate of them. One decision could cause the the to fall. Their fates rested on my shoulders..

It sounded like such a bad, trashy romance novel to me.

"Look, Jacob. You hadn't caught me in the best of time, mood and place. I will talk to you some other time. No, I don't know when but I will, okay? I'm going to hang up now. And don't bother calling back because I'm not going to talk to you, no matter how pathetic you make yourself sound. Now, good bye." And I hung up.

I knew deep down I was cruel. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. But the churning wouldn't hold back any longer. So, quickly, I made a dash for the nearest bathroom, throwing up this mornings breakfast.

-

I was in heaven. Edward had my head in his lap while his hands ran through my hair, massaged my scalp. It felt sooo good. A satisfied moan escaped through my lips and I felt a low rumble of laughter come from him. After he came with me to check if I was positively pregnant, he wouldn't leave me side. And if he had to work, he either brought me to work or the work home. I didn't mind going to the company, everyone was extremely nice while some bought me belated wedding gifts. The most outrageous thing I got was a rainbow colored dildo which Edward made sure to get rid of once we were home. He assured me he could please me ten times over any device. That night.. was a night full of wild burning passion.

His tongue was everywhere, slowly driving me into the black hole of insanity. His wondering fingers did more then one wonder, touching forbidden places. His slightly full but rough lips brushing against my earlobe, whispering lustful words into my ear, slowly torturing me to a burning state. By the time he was done with foreplay, I was coated in a light sheet of sweat.

The memories of that nights event made my cheeks warm and my nether-regions tickle. Edward must of noticed this because he lazily dragged his hand from my scalp and down to my breast which was covered by a thick grey sweater. Swiftly, my own hand reached up to swat his away.

"Good grief, you're insatiable! We're in the public living room, someone could walk in on us!" His hand was unaffected by my swatting and continued it's mission.

"While you were engrossed with my massaging, everyone else went on their daily lives. My dad went to the company to work, my mother went to her own company to see what new projects that need to be done and Jasper is off somewhere with Alice. We have the whole place to ourselves." He carefully set my head from his lap and onto the couch, twisting and turning a little to climb over top of me.

"B-but.. the couch? In such open space? It's so bright.. " Excuses. Anything to not do it here like we're some wild animals in heat.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He looked truly worried, brows furrowed and a frown placed on his face. And I melted.

"Of course not." I closed my eyes when he reached down to place a heated kiss onto my lips.

"Are your hormones out of balance yet?" His husky voice sent shivers under my skin, making my shoulders jerk in anticipation.

"Morning sickness first, then comes my abnormal hormones. And cravings." He groaned. Probably thinking what I'm going to ask him to get for me at three AM in the morning.

His hands worked like magic over my breasts, fondling them with a gentle touch before tugging a little roughly at the hardened nub. My breath hitched, getting caught in my throat as my own hands started to run down his chest ghosting over his abs before landing on the bulge growing inside his pants. He eagerly thrusted forward into my hands, a low groan erupting from his desirable lips.

Speaking of those desirable lips, they were now placing butterfly kisses along my throat, occasionally sucking are a certain spot before lapping at it. And moments later all of our clothes were removed laying in a small mountain on the floor. He raked his teeth over my shoulder, sending jolts of electricity down to where I needed him most. His hot mouth latched onto my breast, sucking lightly before pulling it with his teeth. I fought to control my breathing while ran my fingers through his tousled hair. My hands quickly moved to his shoulders when he started to pay attention to my left breast.

"I need you now, Edward.. " My fingers were digging into his shoulders, voice pleading.

-

Edward's P.o.V

-

I stared down at the goddess before me. Hair in a mess behind her, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over with lust. She was perfect.

My erection was steel hard, hurting from intense need. Her scent was a brand to my senses, hot and seductive, just as addicting as her kisses, as the need for a orgasm. I fought for control, knowing if I lose an ounce of it, I could hurt her. She might not mind me being a little rough but I wouldn't forgive myself if I left a mark of pain on her delicate skin.

Slowly, I slid into her, moving back to watch narrowly as the smooth folds of flesh parted around the width of my member. Her channel hugged him, sucked him into her deepest depths. My fingers smoothed over the silken flesh of her mound, my eyes slowly going to her's, a little wary.

"You waxed?" I barely whispered, drawing my fingers over the glazed skin until I could circle her swollen nub. The pear l pulsed beneath his touched begging for his attention.

"Y-yes." She tossed her head as I touched the sensitive flesh, my member sliding to the hilt, throbbing.

"Why did you do this?" I breathed out, gritting my teeth against the tightening of her inner muscles.

"Alice convinced me to do it a couple days ago," she panted, grinding against me, breasts arching to my hands, her breathing harsh as I caressed her swollen nipples. "I like it."

"Why?" I managed to grit out. "Tell me why you like it."

I slid nearly free of her body, my teeth clenching more and more, perspiration deepening my entire body as I slid back into the tight depths once again. Her muscles clenched, hot, milking my flesh. I had to keep my sanity. My control. And she was making it mighty difficult.

"It feels better," She gasped. "More freer."

"I feel nothing but hot satin against me, Bella." I groaned. "You destroy my control like this. Hot velvet inside, silk and satin out. You made me mindless." I leaned over her, the fingers of one hand sinking into her hair, my lips nibbling at hers as I drew back, then inched in slowly.

"Oh, Edward.. " She shivered against me, her hands clutching at my back, her nails biting into my heated flesh. "I need you harder. Please, do it harder." I resisted the temptation of her wishes. I wanted her slow and easy first, wanted to take her to the edge of madness where I seemed to teeter each time I touched her in an arousing state.

"Feel how tight you are, Bella." I groaned against her neck, my tongue lapping at the perspiration there. "Feel how my flesh stretches you, fills you. You were created for me alone." She probably thought I'm weird saying all this stuff but in truth, deep down I was extremely happy. This angel was going to have my child. We were going to build a family together. I wanted nothing more then to take her roughly this moment but I held on as much as I could.

Her vagina tightened on me her muscles spasmed as I whispered loving words against her neck. I pulled back, my hand tightened in her hair a little while the other was holding her hip, keeping her still as she fought to buck against my body. My lips tracked to her breast, swollen, curved so sweetly, her nipple poised like a ripe littleberry atop it. I licked it, allowing my tongue to rasp it, my teeth to grip it as she jerked against me, trying to forced deeper contact. and all the while my member moved slowly inside her, pushing past the tight, slick muscles before slowly pulling back.

"You'll kill me, Edward!" She panted hotly.

"What does it feel like?" I murmured against her breast.

"Intense." She gripped me hard, making me grimaced as I dragged my flesh nearly free of her, then pushed forward again. "Firm," she panted. "It feels like - "Her cry of pleasure electrified me.

I won't be able to last much longer. Control. I stilled, deep inside her, fighting for breath. Dammit, this pure torture. The sheer pleasure of her tight channel was almost soul destroying. There had never been anything like it before. _'Because before she wasn't carrying my child.'_

"Why did you stop?" She whimpered, pressing against me as I drew her nipple into my mouth for a quick taste.

"Slow and easy, Bella." I growled. Was she sure her hormones weren't coming before the morning sickness?

"No." she shook her head. "Fast and hard. Oh Gods, Edward! If I don't some soon I'm going to die." She was dazed, beseeching, clenching around me, her soft cream sliding over me. I wouldn't last much longer that was for sure. I throbbed inside her painfully, demanding action, demanding the fierce hard friction that sent me spiraling into climax.

"I don't want to hurt you." I kissed her breast again. "I know you're tender."

"No, I'm dying!" I felt her legs lift, encircle my hips and my control disintegrated.

Bella cried out as the thrusts began. Hard, hot, driving into her. The thick expanse of my member stretched her, biting at her flesh. Her legs tightened around my hips, driving me deeper within her as she fought for breath. It was so good. The flesh of my lower abdomen raked her swollen nub. I knew she was feeling fire in herself, burning her, searing her with pleasure. Her muscles clenched around around me, loving the feel of the rough rasp of my member hitting her sweet spot.

"Bella, hunny," I groaned against her breast. "I can't control - "

My member raked deep inside her, impaling her ultra sensitive tissue in the very depths of her. It moved, pulsed, tickle and stroked until she exploded. She screamed, feeling the hard jets of my spunk as she climaxed around my flesh, her hips arching, her clit erupting in pleasure,lava thundered through my veins, bubbling with the fierce ecstasy as she pulsed around me, milking my member.

My hips jerked against her, my rumbling groans vibrating against her chest as I breathed harshly at her shoulder, sighing in the throes of my own frenzied release. The slowly, my member softened and I was able to pull free from her.

"Once I rest," She said drowsily. "You're gonna tell me what that was, Edward." She snuggled against my chest, as I carefully collapsed beside her, dragging the comforter around us. She wrapped her arms around me, her head resting comfortably in the crook of my neck.

"Whatever you say, dear." I gently kissed the top of her head and allowed my eyes to droop, bringing me into a dreamless sleep seconds later.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"Annnd that's what his reaction was to the waxing." I finished off with a sigh, my cheeks warm.

"W-o-w, Bella. I told you it would do wonders. He sounded pretty heated up too. Why was that?" Alice bounced on the large queen sized bed.

She was sleeping over in one of the many guest rooms at the Cullen mansion. I had told her about the rainbow colored dildo and she couldn't stop laughing. So she brought me to some professional salon that she went to every month to get her hairs waxed. Legs and all. At first I was scared, legs wobbly and shoulders shaking. But when Alice told me how much Edward would enjoy it, I sucked it up and stalked in with confidence. That is until I was laying on a small bed that was covered with paper, just like the one when I was getting a check up.

Then the feeling of goo on my pube hairs, it did not sit well for me. Next the wax strips came, the young woman placing it over the gooey parts and pressing down to make sure it was firmly on. And then.. a silent scream came next when the strip was suddenly ripped away. Tears had pricked my eyes. First came the numbness, then realisation and then the swearing. Alice couldn't stop laughing and wouldn't even hold my hands! She said it was safer to cheer on from the sidelines. The next strips I ended up cursing Alice out but that only made her laugh harder. By the time I was done, I wanted to hold my special place, nurse it back to health!

"He said because once it was confirmed by the doctor that I was pregnant, it was like he was reborn. No joke," I said right after when she gave a disbelieving look. "It's like.. the room he's in is glowing and when you're around him you'll feel complete warmth. It's almost as if he's a different person."

"Well now that you mention it.. this morning during breakfast, he had this aura around him, gentle and kind." I nodded eagerly, glad that she could finally understand what I meant.

"Besides the erotic night, Jacob called the day before." At that instant, Alice's eyes went cold, her expression darkening.

"What did _he_ want?" Sheesh, even her words sent chills down my spine.

"He's still delusional, saying stuff like I should have picked him it's a mistake, blah blah."

"It's too bad you and Edward couldn't just move somewhere on the other side of the planet." Her voice turned soft, small. Even she knew that if I end my 'friendship' with Jacob then it would be trouble for Cullen INC.

"Alice, you know what this sounds like?"

"A bad romance novel." We both laughed before deciding it was time to go to bed.

Edward was leaving for another country the day after tomorrow for a important business deal. He said he would be gone for a week at the most. I'll be so lonely.. but Alice has volunteered to stay until Edward returns so I won't feel completely alone. I'll pray tonight and hope for him to return safely and quickly.

-

A/N: I actually had inspiration to write this chapter! And that lemon, I read it over and was fanning myself by the end of it! Enjoy, enjoy!

Also, some people pointed out that the underage kitties will still read even if it's M+ so why should I make he others suffer for it? Enjoy the lemon!

Bottledcoke


	17. Chapter 17

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 17 - Doll.

Jukebox: All to Myself - Marianas Trench

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

While Edward was gone, Alice and I had did stuff in our every day lives but this time I got to see it with my own eyes. But most days would turn bad because the paparazzi would follow us everywhere. I couldn't even go to the mall bathroom without having a female reporter coming in, asking questions while sticking her microphone under the stall. Eventually security came and kicked them out but politely asked us to leave as well so we didn't bother everyone else. The next day we decided to go to the beach but yet again, the paparazzi was hot on our trail. So for the rest of the week we stayed cooped up in the house. Until Jasper got an idea.

He left the house for a couple house before coming back with a bag and box from a _sex shop_. Alice looked ready to kill Jasper before he quickly quickly explained.

"Wait, wait! I promise you, this will work!"

"Jasper, we're NOT going to do any activities with _that_!"

"Tsk, tsk, Alice. Keep your innocent mind out of the gutter."

"Jasper, you bought a _blow-up doll_. What else am I suppose to think?"

"Well my idea was we blow up this doll and," He took the bag and pulled out a mop of brown threads. "Use this wig to put it on the doll. We'll also put some real clothes on it, place it in one of the cars, get a chauffeur to drive off with it and you'll be paparazzi free."

We stared at Jasper, as if was a angel sent from heaven, before getting to work. It took a full hour to get it completed. Each of us had to take turns in blowing up the sex toy since we ended up getting dizzy after a couple of minutes. Setting it up was much easier and in ten minutes, the toy was driving off with a laughing chauffeur. We watched from the windows as the pap's zoomed off after the sleek black car.

Alice and I couldn't stop giggling while Jasper just smirked. After that, we went in a different car, with Jasper driving, and took off into the city. As expected, our plan worked. Not a single flash in sight. And what a welcomed sight it was. I was able to put my window down and enjoy the bristling air without getting blinded by flashing lights. A song, "Gives you Hell" by The All-American Rejects, started playing on the radio. Alice turned it up, saying it's a dedication to Jacob before we started singing along with the words while Jasper laughed.

Twenty minutes later, we were in a store in one of the malls. It ranged from jewelry to weird but fashionable clothes. It was almost living in a pure fantasy word. Alive gushed upon seeing the ladies section and dragged Jasper along with her. Within moments her cart was filled with clothes of different colors. When Jasper had insisted she try them on first, she shot back "Trust me, anything will look good on me." She wasn't bragging or anything but she was right. If something didn't look right on Alice, she'll_ make it _look right on her.

I paced over to the jewelry, finding a lot of fascinating gold and silver rings, chains, earrings and bracelets. There was one pale gold chain that stood out from the rest. Two chains swirled together with a round stones placed between them through out each swirl. Blue round sapphires and red round rubies.

"So beautiful.. " In an odd way. Thrilled, I checked out the price. "Erk!" Three-thousand dollars. I nibbled my bottom lip and pulled out the hot red sleek credit card Edward had gave me before he left. I wanted to get the necklace for him but it would feel weird buying it with _his_ money.. it's the thought that counts, right?

Moments later, with much hesitation, I bought the necklace and had it wrapped in a nice mini silver gift bag. I then glanced around and found Alice checking out her clothes. I walked over just when they had everything in bags, which Jasper was forced to carry.

"Wow, Alice. You had enough money to pay for all that?"

"Naw, I was about seven hundred short so Jasper paid for it all."

"That was sweet of him." I commented and he grinned.

"I'm going to take these to the car. You two continue shopping and I'll catch up in a bit."

We agreed to meet up with Jasper later, since he wanted to check out a couple things himself so Alice and I wondered the mall ourselves. There was quiet a few people who took pictures of us with their cell phones or cameras but they were extremely nice, asking for permission first unlike the paparazzi. Some guys actually came up and asked us out, even something simple like dinner as `friends`or `getting to know one another`but Alice and I knew they only had two things in mind. _Sex_ and _fame_. We declined politely, of course. Alice gave them kudos for asking out a married woman though.

We continued to walk through the growing morning crowd. More shops began to open, more flashy things catching out eyes. We entered a clothing store. It had odd clothes, underwear, socks and more. Totally Alice`s style. She squealed at every thing, poking and prodding. She bought a few things before we left, making sure they didn`t cost too much this time.

Alice has asked me what I was going to buy with so much money. I had told her that I was going to buy the things I usually do. I didn`t want to be like the famous people who buy expensive clothes from a designer which looked messed up half the time. Or the people who buy large ass mansions for themselves or their lover. I can understand the Cullen mansion being big because Edward`s family is huge, adding myself to the addition. I had told her the most expensive thing I bought was that necklace for Edward. she burst out laughed and held onto my hand while we made our way through the sea of people.

We entered a elegant looking store called "Guilty Pleasures", their clothes ranged from exquisite dresses to high class house wives clothes. I instantly went to the dresses, trying my best not to look at the prices.

"Hmm, what's this about not wanting to be like rich people and buying clothes that look half ass-ed most the time?"

"Oh, hush. I want to buy something nice for when Edward comes back tomorrow. I'm sure he'll love me the same if I wore a large shirt and sweat pants but I want to make an impression on him. Something sexy before my stomach gets big."

"Well, why didn't you say so!" She chirped cheerfully before going through every single dress, inspecting them, measuring them up, in twenty minutes before coming back to me with at least forty of them.

"Alice!"

"What? I know your size, style and taste. Now you just try these on and see which one works for you the best." She grinned cheekily. But I couldn't stay irritated at her, damn infectious smile.

When the sales woman saw how many dresses we had, she helped us to the dressing room and came by every five minutes to ask if everything was fine, if I needed help or if she could get us something to eat.. In half an hour, I had tried on all dresses. Dead tired. But tried some of them twice, checking the angles and poses. Another ten minutes and I had finally decided on a dress. I opened the door to show Alice and she squealed. She had wanted me to model all the other dresses for her but I refused, knowing she would had spend an hour going over each of them, checking off things that would needed to be fixed before it was prefect for me. But she approved of this one.

The dress was a cocktail one with spaghetti straps. It was all black with gold spec's decorating it and reaching just above my was a golden ribbon that was hook under the breasts to tie in back, to give you more cleavage and from the waist down to my knees, just below the dress was netting about the dress, giving off a daring look.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" I blushed and rubbed my bare arm, obviously not used to wearing such dressed. Alice, of course, circled me like a hawk before giving her nod of approval. "The perfect cocktail dress for any occasion."

"Now all I need to find is heels, ugh. And maybe get my hair professional done an hour before he comes."

"We could also use flats. I'm sure a pair of black flats will go well with that dress. And since you're being Mrs. Cheap with your money, I'll gladly do your hair for you." She smiled sly and I shook my head, smiling. No point in arguing since Alice always gets her way. It's the looks, it's too innocent when there's really a she-wolf under all that cuteness!

"Let's hurry up and buy simple black flats then, at Zellers or Sears, then head over to the food court. Lunch time is soon so Jasper is probably waiting." She agreed and I went back into the dressing room, taking off the beautiful dress. After I brought it to the till, I begged the woman not to tell me the price and just to swipe my card to get it over with. She looked a little shocked, maybe offended but handed my receipt to Alice. Alice scanned it and whistled. Ugh.

We found Zellers rather quickly and picked out the most plain black flats and paid for them. Twelve bucks, sweet deal. She poked fun for a couple minutes before we found the food court. She scanned the area quickly before spotting Jasper sitting at a table near a Chinese buffet.

"You two look like you had fun." He smirked and leaned in to kiss Alice on the lips quickly before pulling back. "So what'll you two lovely ladies have?"

"I think I'll have a chicken fettuccini from Pizza Hut." I pointed in the direction where it was. Alice scanned the area before her eyes landed on Tony Roma's.

"Their steak with bread sticks. Oooh, the bread sticks." She practically moan, causing Jasper and myself to laugh. He then excused himself to the the meals.

"So are you excited to see Edward at the airport tomorrow?" Alice asked, placing her elbow on the table before placing her chin on her hand.

"Yeah. And nervous. A whole week without him has been pretty lonely. But tomorrow we can reunite and everything will be fine. But He'll only be here for two days then he has to leave for another three days to another business meeting. He must be exhausted by the time he's done traveling."

"Wow. And true. But that's where you step in, as the dutiful wife, and pleasure him in ways to make him relax." She actually _purred_ the word 'pleasure'. I stared in shock before lightly swatting her arm.

"That's so dirty!"

"Ahh, that's true." Jasper spoke, setting our trays down. "And now I'll get my lunch, be right back." And he was gone as fast as he was here.　

We ate out food in silence, enjoying the taste of it. I practically inhaled mine, not realizing how hungry I was.

-

The next day; at the airport; 6:00PM

-

The whole Cullen family, Alice and myself all stood at the airport, waiting for Edward to get off the plane. Carlisle had called in three hours ahead and asked if they could make it paparazzi free which they easily agreed to, glad to get those pesky photographers out of the airport for once. Alice had done up my hair in a french twist, leaving some stands to fall against my face, curving it. Everyone else had also dressed up nicely and formal.

We all watched through the glass windows as the Cullen's private jet landed smoothly. There was mild squeals coming from Esme and excited howls coming from Jasper. Everyone held their breath as we watched Edward descend from the stairs from the jet and quickly made his way inside. When he passed through the door, he froze when he saw us, shocked. Suddenly everyone crowded him, giving him hugs, a pat on the back and Jasper settled for giving him a noogie. When they finally pulled away, Edward began twisted his head around, looking for me.

"Where's Bella?" He asked, slightly worried. And I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me, confused before it clicked in his head. "Bella?"

"The one and only." I stuck my tongue out at him and he briskly walked over, bringing me into his embrace. We stood like this for a couple moments before he pulled back, looking me up and down.

"Wow." He breathed and I did a little victory dance in my head.

"You like it?"

"Love it." He chuckled, bending down to give me a kiss before pulling back but held my hips to his.

"Edward, we had set up dinner reservations at the Mandarin." Carlisle spoke, leading the group out of the airport and to two large limos.

"A perfect place for dinner." Edward commented while nodding. Alice and Jasper hopped into the first limo with Carlisle and Esme while Edward and I had the last limo to ourselves.

I got in first, sitting at the end of the perfectly smooth black leather seats and he followed soon after. Not wasting anytime and before I lose my nerves, I took out the little mini bag, holding it in front of Edward. He looked at me, amused before taking the package from my hand. I look out the window, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I listened as he opened the package, the clinking of the necklace and a light gasp. Seconds later he was attacking my neck with kisses and nips.

"It's lovely."

"I'm glad you - ah! Like it.. " I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping. He chuckled lightly, nibbling my ear lobe, whispering exotic sweet words and just planting kisses on my neck before he held me from behind, enjoying the presence of one another. I love him so much.

-

A/N: Please don't plain it's short. It's either short or else it wouldn't come out soon. Plus I wrote 95% of this at work. (The jail assigned me two shifts. 12AM-8AM. Today was my last shift.. for now) So I'm hella tired. But please be happy that atleast it's getting posted up!(EDIT: I just got home and realised how short Edwards homecoming was.. Bah, too tired to function properly!)

Now that Vanlla Salt is done, and that I pre-wrote Paper Moon, I'm hoping I'll work on this more. Paper Moon was easy to write cause it's short.. kukuku.

Bottledcoke


	18. Chapter 18

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 18 - Bump.

Jukebox: Fireflies - Owl City

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

Two days had passed all too quickly for Edward's and my liking. The night after the family dinner, Edward had brought me to a park on the outskirts of the city. Only pigeons were out company along with the silence. A nice change from camera clicks and flashes. In hours we had talked ourselves out before he offered to buy me some lunch. Of course, he was use to the idea of having lunch at a fancy expensive restaurant but since we already went to one of those the night before, I suggested McDonald's.

"Y'know that stuff has tons of grease. and fat. Lots of fat." His face twisted into one of disgust.

"Well I'm craving some right now. All the juicy, greasy, fat stuff. I need it and I need it now." I smacked my lips dramatically, causing my dear husband to chuckle.

I had gotten a quarter pounder with a large fries with ketchup. He got himself ten packs of chicken nuggets since they only cost a dollar each for ten and we decided to get Alice and Jasper a happy meal. Oh, they'll be so excited with their new miniature princess barbie dolls.

The second day, Esme had to leave early in the morning for a sudden architect project in Singapore. So we saw her off the airport. And since Carlisle also had work that suddenly came up to do at the company today. Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself decided to go to an amusement park. There was mostly adults with their children here since it was a school day, a few exception of teenagers who skipped out.

Alice and Jasper headed off to the hot dog stand before wanting to go on a twisty ride, mainly Alice who wanted to see if she could hold her food down. Edward picked out a water ride for us. We sat in a tube with three other people, buckled up and held onto the smooth railings in front of us.

It started out slow and easy, making its way up a slope. While on the way up, we twirled slowly, from the force of the water. Once at the top, we got a semi-clear video of the amusement park and the twisting paths the tube would take. And, without warning, it tipped over, causing myself as well as another girl to scream, quickly sliding us down to the bottom until it stopped as quickly as it went, water splashing all over us. Edward had laughed as soon as I screamed but stopped when his nice designer shirt got water on it. Now it was my turn to laugh.

From there on, the tube went through various paths, tunnels, twists and turns, water splashing onto us at least every ten to twenty seconds. Luckily it was hot and sunny out so the cool water was welcoming. The ride in total lasted seven minutes, a ride worthy to get on. We got off and headed towards the ride exit and out back into the throng of people. Edward looked distastefully down at his shirt but I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"You're in a good mood." He smiled back at me before he tugged my hand, leading us to a different ride.

"Because you're with me." I said shyly, casting my eyes downward.

We spotted Alice and Jasper at a roller coaster that had quiet a few flips going upside down. Jasper was looking pretty wearily at it while Alice looked like a pure trooper. He pointed to them and I nodded. Once we got to them, Alice told us that they both had two hot dogs and a strawberry milkshake. Just then, the roller coaster stopped, letting off a group of people, some looking refreshed while others looking plainly sick. Jasper had them gulped loudly and gave excuses to Alice, anything to avoid the ride but she wouldn't have it, dragging him on.

"Let's sit in front!" Alice chirped, dragging poor Jasper to the front of the ride. Edward made a move to go sit _directly_ behind them but I clutched his arm. He looked back at me and I furiously shook my head.

"Let's sit in the back.. " He blinked then let out a light laugh, leading us to the last two seats of the ride.

Just like the water ride, the roller coaster started out slow, going up a bigger ramp. At the top, you could see all of the amusement part and a part of the city. Then it slowly began to tip over and shoot forward. I forced the scream down my throat and settled for a loud squeal. Edward and Alice were both howling, probably liking the adrenaline. Jasper was.. well, Jasper was just leaving his head bowed.

We went through our first loop, the tracks twisting a bit at the bottom, giving us a little jerk. I heard a "urgh!" come from Jasper but nothing else. We zoomed easily past the hills and I began howling with Edward and Alice as they got bigger.

We were now going for out next upside down loop and I was determined to howl as loud as Edward. We were down going up at the curl, up, up, up. Alice and Jasper were already up there while down at the last cart, Edward and I were getting close to going up. And Jasper suddenly let his head drop and.. puked.

It was sorta an amazing site to see gravity take its job so seriously but we didn't care at this point. We tried to urge the ride to go faster then gravity and when the watery substance got closer, me _AND_ Edward nearly screamed our heads off. I nearly died when I heard it splat behind us.

Edward and I were quiet for the rest of the ride.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Alice went on the crazy rides while Jasper went on most gentler rides. Edward and myself went on a little bit of both. It all went by so quickly that it was close to closing time, the sun turning to a dark orange as it slowly began to set. Edward pointed to the Ferris wheel, one of the rides we didn't go on.

"Let's ride that one before leaving. I want to kiss you at the top." I flushed, looking away from his face. He was so blunt.

"Okay."

Alice and Jasper told us they would wait in the limo for us, probably giving this time to me to be with Edward more.

Once seated on the ride, both sitting at opposite ends, we watched our surroundings get smaller and smaller. I realised we were closer to the top and I began to feel nervous. It almost felt like this was going to be out last kiss or something before he heads back to work. I was so deep in thought that I realised we were past the middle point.

"Ah! We missed the top!" I felt my heart sank as we were now at the side. But Edward leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I was shocked for a second before responding, moving my lips firmly against his. Few seconds later we pulled back. I must have had a goofy smile on my face because he chuckled, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"You looked to be thinking deeply, I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, too many couples kiss at the top. I think half way to the bottom is more special, for me." The idea rolled in my head. It was special, if it was for only Edward and I.

The rest of the ride, we talked lightly, about anything and everything. We even talked about how we nearly dodged death, death as in Jasper's fluids on the roller coaster ride. We laughed about it now but it was a experience we weren't wanting to experiment again.

All too soon, the ride was over and we headed for the amusement park exit. There was a strong gust of wind and I looked in its direction, my jaw slacking. There was a helicopter there. It finally all clicked and I turned sharply towards Edward. He smiled sadly at me, bringing me in for a hug.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. When I went to the washroom, dad called and told me that I was going to have to go to the business trip tonight instead of tomorrow. We suddenly got more work then we expected. I didn't want it to ruin your day."

"It's okay." No it's not. "You need to do this, so I understand." It's not alright because I miss you already.

His smile tortured me. He bent down, kissing me on the forehead and headed towards the flying machine. The door opened and someone helped him in. I blinked back the tears, telling myself not to cry because he would be back and we could relax for a few days before he heads to work again. He made a movement to wave but instead, he did a 'wave' with his fingers. One by one, they went down. It was so silly that I burst out laughing before returning the gesture, bowing four of my fingers, one at a time. He smiled and the helicopter finally

I turned and saw two limos in the lot. Hmm.. some other rich person probably came to the amusement park today. I headed for the first limo, since I didn't know which one was Edward's, they both looked so much alike! I was about to reach for the door when I heard the other limo open and Alice popped out.

"Hey, Bella! Wrooong one!"

"Oh!" I blushed. Thank goodness she stopped me. It would have been an embarrassing mistake.

I began walking away from the other limo and I heard the door opened from behind me. Thinking the person saw me, I turned around to apologize. And it all happened to quick. A huge guy in a black suit with black shades took two steps towards me, swinging a wooden board at the side of my head. The pain was unbearable. I felt my mouth fill with blood and soon there was now black dots dancing in my vision. I felt the cool pavement under me and the last thing I remember was Alice, screaming my name.

-

Edward's P.o.V

-

I sighed, flicking the pen back and forth between my index and middle finger. There had been more papers, files and charts then I imagined. Glancing down at the paper work again, I let out another sigh. I love the job but sometimes it became too tiring. Got to remember complicated things, sign hundreds of contracts, inspect every little detail. And then my door slammed open, causing me to jump in my seat, my pen flying into the air and landing on the floor. Scowling, I looked up, ready to yell at who ever barged in without knocking. But the scowl faded to a frown as I looked at my secretary who was panting heavily.

"Ms. Polanski, what is the matter?"

"The news, sir." She pointed out into the hall way.

I stood from my desk, walked around it and out into the hall. I then realised that most my staff was here, watching the flat screen TV that was perched in the corner of the room. The popular news station was on, showing an amature video recording. It must have been one of the workers because it showed Bella, Alice, Jasper and myself going on the rides throughout the day. I shut my thoughts down and listened to the reporter.

"-- ella and Edward Cullen were on their last ride before Edward took off in a helicopter. Bella Cullen then proceeded to head to one of two limos in the parking lot until her sister, Alice Swan, called her over to the second limo. But then a guy came out of the first limo with a wooden board in hand and knocked Bella Cullen on the side of the head." The person who recorded showed the wobbly image of the huge man hitting Bella. Some blood flew out onto the ground where Bella collapsed. "The man then proceeded to pick Mrs. Cullen up and take her into the limo before it sped off. Other reports told us Alice Swan and Jasper tried following but once caught up to the limo, it was ditched in a junk yard, guessing someone had planned to have another vehicle there for back up. Currently we are investigating --"

My thoughts blanked out as I focused on the TV before me. I watched as they replayed the scene over, Bella getting hit over the head, blood, Alice screaming, Bella being carried off. Lethal hate began to drip from my pours, my vision turning red. From the corner of my eye, I saw my secretary take one look at me and began barking out instructions.

"You, get calling the Volturi, you call all the news stations, everyone else, I want you to find out every bit of information you can. Move, now!" Every one scampered off their their cubicles, fingers punching at their phones. "I'll call for your car, sir, and your jet will be ready in ten minutes." She went off to her desk and began calling.

I turned back to my office, storming in and grabbing my coat, cellphone and laptop. Walking back out, my secretary was stomping beside me, checking down her clip board. We both went down the elevator while she told me clues of what everyone had already found. Once the elevator stopped, opening the doors, I practically flew out, making it hard for my secretary to catch up. She walked with me up until the car, waited until it sped off before going back inside.

My driver, who was quiet the chatter box, stayed silent. We made it to the the airport in ten minutes instead of the usual twenty. I jogged over to my jet, walking up the sets and seated in the first seat. The door closed and we were off the ground in minutes. The flight alone would take an hour so I took out my cellphone and called Carlisle.

_"Edward?"_

"Dad."

_"Edward, I tried calling your cell and your secretary but both your phones were always busy."_

"I know. Most phones in the company was busy and it was quiet suspicious, especially the extra work load, you having to go to work because of extra work and mom having to suddenly leave for a project. I believe it was all set up."

_"A.. set up?"_

"That' right."

_"But who --"_

"Jacob Black." I growled out the name, venom dripping with every syllable.

-

Jacob's P.o.V

-

I kept my gaze on the TV while sipping on my water. I hadn't expect a witness with a video camera to be there at that moment. But it won't matter. I'll have someone track them down and do something about it. It was much too late now.

It had been a week now and I had Bella placed in one of my private mansions. Two days ago, Cullen INC cut off relations with us, as well as contracts and partnership. But I could careless since I have what I wanted most in my possession. I stood up, stretching, and turned the TV off. Now would probably be a good time to visit Bella. Hopefully most of her anger was faded.

Stalking down the halls, I thought of how would she react, waking up in a strange place. I placed her in one of the many rooms, one of the better rooms of course, with two guards outside. I cleared my throat and knocked.

"Bella, it's me, Jacob. I'm coming in now." And so I did, twisting the door knob, pushing the door open. I saw my angel sitting on the bed, her head jerking towards me, startled, eyes red, as if she'd been crying all this time..

"J- Jacob?" She sounded confused. I snorted.

"The one and only." And then she ran towards me and I braced myself. I expected her to land a few blows on me but instead her arms circled around, bringing me in for a tight hug. "Whoa, whoa!" As much as I liked it, it was surprising.

"J- J- Jaaacob! I'm so scared! I didn't know where I was or what happened!" She began crying and blubbering. I ran my fingers through her silky hair, hushing her.

"Shhh, now. It's okay. It's about time you knew who was in front of you all this time." But she wasn't listening.

"A- And the weird thing is I can finally see! How is that Jacob? Is it a miracle?" I blinked. And I finally felt the bump on the side of her head, causing her to wince. Stepping back, I looked down at her face.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Edward? Edward Cullen?" Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"Who's that?"

-

A/N: Oh look, another cliffy!

Thought I would post before I got out of town today for the long weekend. [Yeah, Canada!] Will be gone for four days. Going to Edmonton, Alberta. Get there on Friday morning, go to West Edmonton Mall all day. Leave Monday. Happy early Thanks Giving, Canadians!

EDIT: I tried posting this WAY this morning BUT the Document Manager(Upload) was glitched! And it was glitched for the whole day. I was so mad, the day I atually update Blindingly Beautiful, something goes wrong! Haha.

:] Wee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Bottledcoke


	19. Chapter 19

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 19 - A Sick Man's Desire.

Jukebox: Heavy Starry Chain - Tommy Heavenly6

A/N RANT: I'd like to say I LOVED how people got upset because of Bell'a memory loss. And that some people actually stopped reading this story because of it. People want the story to go on but it can't without drama, and if something they don't like pops up, they quit on it. I just find it funny, is all. Love to everyone who sucked it up, you have bawls. -heart-

-

Jacob's P.o.V

-

"I want you to find out who was put in charge of getting Bella."

"But, sir, there are over two hundred men in the base, over five hundred in the company alone.. "

"Just find out who the hell was the one who hit her over the head. Find out or I'll have your head on, not a silver platter, but a rusty infected one."

The older man didn't say anything as he turned tail and scattered off. _He better be looking for the bastard who did this to Bella._

The thought of Bella losing all of her memory made my heart ache. It was luck that she only forgot some of it. She definitely forgot about Edward, that's for sure. But how much did she forget? If she remembers me, she will remember her family and everything else before Edward Cullen.

I didn't know whether this should please me or make me feel useless. I'm happy that she doesn't remember Edward-fucking-Cullen but I was also hoping to lure her to me by myself. Show her how to truly be loved by a great man, show her everything I could. Show her that I'm better than that husband of hers. Which reminds me, I have get her a lawyer and get her divorced.. but getting Edward to divorce as well is going to be a big problem.

Bella, my sweet dear Bella.

I walked into a bedroom and stared through the two-way mirror. Only I could see her but she couldnt' see me. Dad wanted these mirrors in all the rooms so he could keep an eye on his business partners for when they stayed over for projects or meetings. Then he'd have three men to a private room to keep an eye on his partners, making sure they didn't pull a fast one on him was clever, really.

But I didn't want Bella in there. She belonged up in my bedroom, on my bed.

She looked so innocent sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, brows furrowed. She looked worried, scared and her shoulders were slightly shaking. Was she gonna cry? She had been left in the room for eight hours now, with a single maid to bring in food and drinks at the appropriate time. She had asked the maid where I was, asked if she could call her farther or Alice. But the maid was on strict orders not to say anything.

It was cruel but I wanted Bella craving for attention. Specifically, my attention. I want her to want me, to need me, as if I was her life line.

I wanted to _break_ Bella Swan.

It has been a sick obsession of mine for a long time. It started out small but quickly grown big as she turned more and more beautiful. Someone would snatch her away some day if I didn't do something soon. When she started high school, I knew my risks of losing her had shot up, so I began to drop hints that I liked her. She didn't seem to notice though. So I started to show more affection. But then she seemed to resist my advancements.

Did she not want to be with me?

No, that couldn't be. When we hung out, she clearly had a good time.

Then.. did she not want to be with me romantically?

The mere thought made my mind run blank.

One-sided love was cruel. But then I began to think she was just playing hard to get. She just wanted me to chase after her. I had planned out how our life would be, when and where we would marry, where the honeymoon would take place, how many kids we would have.

My dad walked in on me one time when I was speaking out loud of these dreams. His gaze held mine, some emotion fluttering by but he didn't comment otherwise.

Then one day while watching the news, I find out she's married. To our brother company. And to Edward Cullen, no less, the guy we were on contract with.

He stole Bella from me. My Bella. The woman I was suppose to marry. There was pictures being displayed across the screen of her at the wedding, smiling happily with the douche bag of a tard beside her. He had his hand on her waist, his over hand flat on her stomach with her hand over his. He was smiling sweetly at her, looking possessive, a winner look, as if he was holding the biggest diamond in the world.

And he was.

That was suppose to be my spot beside her. She was suppose to be smiling shyly up at me, with her cheeks tainted with a light pink blush, her eyelashes fluttering close while she stands on her tippy-toes to reach for a kiss. My hands should have been on her hips, running my finger tips and down her sides before dragging her closer to my body, leaning down to close the distance between us.

I stilled in my chair, watching her rise from the bed and walk over to the mirror. She stood right in front of it and began fixing her hair that had tangles and knots in it.

It felt as if she was looking right at me.

I extended my hand to the mirror and began tracing out her heart shaped face. She almost looked pale, like a porcelain doll.

How lovely would her skin look if I cut her cheek with a knife, her crimson colored blood running down her face, dripping onto the ground from her chin. How lovely would it taste in my mouth? Would it be coppery and sweet? Or salty and bitter? Either way, I'd still love her more than anyone else in the world. Just imagining her warm blood running down my throat sent me into a high.

Such soft looking skin.. She looks so fragile..

I want to snap her bones. Preferably her legs, so she wouldn't be able to escape me. I want to chain her up in the sound-proof basement, keep her there forever. The world won't see her beauty and she won't see it. The world doesn't deserve a glance at this beautiful doll. Not even Edward Cullen.

If I were to chain her up, how shall I dress her? In cute clothes? The dresses with endless frills, laces and silks.

When I come home from work, she would greet me and have supper on the table the moment I get home. I would then give her a kiss that would make her see stars and next I would give our children a kiss on the head before sitting down myself, ready to dig in.

But before all this.. I have to break her.

But would I do it?

Surely giving her no human interaction for months would break her, she'd be deprived for human contact and I would be there to give it. She would have to depend on me and I'll hold her close while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But can I wait months for that to happen? Maybe keeping her down in the basement right now was a great start since you can't hear anything down there and it's pitch black until you turn on the lights from the main floor.

How long would she scream for help? Until her throat runs raw? How long would she cry for? Until she has no more tears to shed? She'll soon realise that no one will hear her and she'll give up. Her mind will wonder far, thinking up such bizarre things that it'll slowly, mentally, rip her apart.

Bella had already retreated back to the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. She had a distant look in her eyes. Maybe she was already beginning to crack? And slowly, she squinted her eyes shut and tears found their way out anyways.

The feeling to hug her felt too strong. I was the one that had to be strong, for the both of us. If I was weak, I wouldn't be called a man.

"Jacob.. " Her voice cracked. "Where are you, Jacob?"

And I couldn't hold back anymore. I bolted out of the spy room and barged into Bella's temporary room beside it. Her head shot up in surprise, eyes growing wide. I realised they had already begun to turn red. A smile slowly crept onto my lips.

She looked so lovely right now, how much more lovely would she look if I pulled her hair back tightly while tracing a knife around her throat and then down between the valley of her breasts? Would her heart rate increase from fear or anticipation? Maybe a little of both. The thought excited me.

"Jacob.. Jacob!" She scrambled off the bed and slammed into me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. She shook and sniffed, nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck. Sighing blissfully, I placed my hands on her wonderfully curved hips, giving them a light squeeze. She squirmed for a moment but didn't pull away.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"I haven't seen you for awhile.. and the maid won't talk to me. I was getting lonely." Her voice was small, as if she was a lost child, it sent chills down my spine.

"Sorry, I've been busy with the company, there has been many.. complaints lately from our brother company." She looked up and frowned.

"You're not playing games again, are you? I know you, Jacob." I cracked a smile, glad she still remembers how I like playing games on others. Of course my dad didn't approve but said nothing otherwise.

"Just a little fun here and there, nothing serious. If there was no laughs, I don't know how long I would last in the company." She seemed to think about this and nodded before changing the subject.

"When can I see my dad and Alice? They know I'm here, right?" My mom reeled a I thought of an excuse but I continued smiling, my face betraying no emotion.

"Of course they know you're here! You probably don't remember since you took a tumble down into the basement but your dad asked us if we could take you in while he and Alice are gone. He had some serious case he needed to do at the police station and Alice had gone outta town on a class trip. Your dad didn't want you to leave you alone at the house so he asked us to watch over you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She began to chew her bottom lip, eyes casted downwards before glancing up at me, a scarlet blush staining her beautiful structured cheeks.

"My eye sight.. "

"You don't remember that too?" I faked sadness, frowning.

"I don't, I'm sorry!" I sighed and planted a kiss onto her forehead, pleased that she didn't pull away but only blushed some more.

"A short while ago I paid the best doctor to get your eyesight back. You were so happy when I asked you if you wanted your eyesight back." Her eyes behind to shine as I 're-told' the 'story' of her eye-sight. "You had thanked me over and over again. We had gotten much closer ever since. We actually went on a couple dates as well. Friendly ones, of course. And now, I wonder where we stand." I looked down towards her, hoping she would catch on. But the shine from her eyes had left, she looked almost crestfallen.

"I'm sorry.. I don't remember that." Her shoulders slumped and I resisted the urge to comfort her.

_'Of course she wouldn't remember, because it didn't happen at all!'_ I had to remind myself. So smiling down at her, I held out my hand for her to take. She did, placing her small hand into my big one and I tugged her along down the hall.

"Accompany me to the basement? I would like to show you something.. "

-

A/N: Alright! WHO PEGGED HIM FOR THE OBSESSIVE KIND?! Whoever guessed right get's a bag of cookies!

It's short, sorry. Here's my excuses.

1. Last month has been a mess. When I went outta town, I got sexually harassed by a Indian cab driver and some Indian guy in the mall.

2. My 5 year-old Alaskan Malamute died 4 days before my birthday.

3. My laptop got a virus so I brought it in to get the virus taken out. I get my laptop back and it's swiped clean, thus all my work is gone + about 7-10 other stories I had written down for future writing. So my motivation is lost right now. Please bare with me

Oh, and Jacob isn't going to rape her LOL Remember what Jacob thought earlier. He wantsto break Bella but it's not going to be thru rape! I don't do rape!

This is chapter is basically a taste of what runs through Jacob's head. Twisted, right?

BottledCoke


	20. Chapter 20

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 20 - A Game.

Jukebox: Dance in The Dark - Lady GaGa

A/N: Anonymous Reviews are now disabled. Because some people seem to be afraid to leave hateful reviews on their account so I can't respond. So here you go: Lick my unexsitent nuts. This site is called "FAN-fiction" for a reason. [And I noticed that when I lose 5 readers.. I gain 5+ more!]

-

Jacob's P.o.V

-

I held my hand at her lower back, guiding her down the creamy colored hallway. She looked relaxed, totally trusting. It made me wonder how far I could go until the trust breaks. But no, I wouldn't dare defile her, not without her consent. She had to be willing to make it all feel better.

"I'm hungry." She suddenly spoke, stopping in the middle of the hallway. I turned to her and frowned.

"But a maid just gave you food an hour ago."

"Yeah, but for some reason I'm just really hungry lately." And right at that moment her stomach let out a huge rumble. Her cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment.

"How about we get food after we check out the basement?" I offered, trying to tug her along but she wasn't budging.

"What's so important in the basement that you have to show me before offering food to your guest? That's pretty rude, totally out of character, Jacob." She pouted a little, melting my heart over and over again. How can I deny this woman of anything?

"Fine, fine! Let's head to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat. But first.. how about a change of clothes?" At this, she looked down at herself, furrowing her brows at the dirt on her shirt and jeans.

"Okay. But is there anything you got that would fit me?"

"Of course. I had multiple dresses tailored by the best, just for you."

"Me? Why?" Came her soft whisper. Her eyes had widen at the information. They looked for lovely, I wondered how much wider could they get?

"You must not remember. I told you I would be buying you some nice dresses as a early Christmas present."

"But.. I don't like dresses." This made me frown. I knew she didn't like them but she would learn to love them, in time.

"Please, Bella, just try one on for today?" Her eyes casted downwards before looking back at me with a small smile.

"Just this once, okay?" I turned around, leading her back to the temporary room while I let the shit eating grin take over my face.

I waited outside her door, being the gentleman that I am. In ten minutes, she cracked open the door, only allowing enough room for her to peek.

"How is it?" I tried prying the door open but she was putting up a good fight.

"Stop! It's embarrassing! Don't you have anything else?"

I didn't answer but pushed harder, successfully opening the door. She stumbled back a bit but regain her composure. She kept her arms straight, stiff at her sides while glaring at me, her face turning a scarlet red.

The dress she wore was a Sasha Jade Exotic Hem Corset Cocktail dress. It was completely black, strapless and stunning. The corset was backless and it made the breasts appear to be bigger than normal. Layers of frills nipped into the fully cossetted bodice, reaching just above the knees.

I could stare at her for hours, admiring the way her pale skin stood out from the black cocktail dress.

"Stop staring, Jacob!" She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to hide her cleavage but she ended pushing her breasts together more, showing more then before. "Please stop staring." She whispered her eyes now casting downwards, the blush still visible on her cheeks. Coughing, I held my hand out to her, a wide smile on my face.

"You look beautiful." Her eyes shot up, wide and surprised. It only make me grin more when she put her hand in mine.

I began to pull her towards the steps that leaded down to the main floor which held the kitchen, living room, dining room, library and the den. But before we could take take a step down the grand stairs, there was yelling down at the bottom of the steps. My head snapped in the direction of the familiar voices.

"Please, sir, leave before I'm forced to get security!" Maria, our maid, yelled.

"No! Let me see her! I know she's here!"

"Edward Cullen." I spoke, my voice sounding way too pleased. Seriously, I should be furious that he passed all the security cameras and security guards without getting caught but I was just a bit too happy. Especially the way Bella looked at him as if she never saw him before.

"Bella.. " Okay, that pissed me off a little bit. I did not like being ignored.

"So desperate that you had to pass all my security defenses just to see her?" That grabbed his attention, his steely green eyes straying to mine.

"Getting over the first fence wasn't bad but the stone wall after that was a bit of a problem." He growled, hands clenching hard.

"Why would you do that for me?" Bella questioned him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why would I.. Bella, it's because I love you." Cullen's attention was back on Bella. His frame was trembling, his face filled with confusion and worry.

"But we don't even know each other. I don't know how you know my name but I don't know yours."

Ahah. Now he was staring up at us, unmoving. He was still, unblinking. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Pfft.

"You love me? I don't even know you." He stumbled back, as if Bella's words slashed out at him, like a whip cracking, the noise it makes is faster than the speed of sound.

"What did you do, Jacob?" Edward barked out, the pain and hurt clear on his face.

"Accusing me? She simple fell down some stairs and lost some of her memory."

"Her memory?" He whispered, her shoulders dropping, in what seemed to be, defeat.

"Yes, the poor soul. I nursed her back to perfect health though, so no need to worry. I was about to make her something to eat but you had to rudely interrupt is with your presence. Now, if you'll kindly leave so that I- "

"Jake, that isn't any way to treat your friend." Bella scolded me lightly, causing my head to snap in her direction.

"Friends?!" Both Edward And I ended up shouting at once, causing Bella to smile.

"Well, yeah. You told me stories before of how you worked with the amazing Cullen INC. And that they were really good business partners. I think you mention Mr. Cullen here a couple of times, gushing how excited it would be to possibly hang out with him at a fancy bar, discussing things like future plans for your companies. I believe along those lines, you two are at some extent of friends."

"I did _not_ gush!" My face grew hot and I ignored the smirk on Cullen's face. Bastard.

"Nonetheless. Mr. Cullen should join us for a meal before you kick him out."

"Please, call me Edward."

"Edward.. " The name rolled off her tongue in a way too comfortable manner.

"Fine." I snapped, grabbing a hold of Bella's hand too roughly before leading her down the stairs and around the corner where it lead to the dining room. I felt, more than heard, Edward follow behind, his very presence damping my good mood.

To say in the least, it was the most awkward lunch,_ ever_. Bella would try to ask Edward questions which resulted me in glaring at him, causing him to glare back but he still managed to answer back. Whenever he had her complete attention, I would try to win it back, like tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing her back or even give her knee a squeeze. Of course Cullen noticed all the moves I put on her, not pleasing him one bit. Serves him right for grabbing the attention of my Bella, even though she didn't have the slightest clue who he was. Doom him to _hell_.

I made us chicken caesar salad with garlic toast and a glass of cheap wine. I'll save the expensive stuff for later, when Bella and I are alone.

Every now and then, Edward would point out childish stuff. Like the garlic toast was too hard or that the lettuce in the salad tasted a little old. I just told him, nicely, to shut the hell up and enjoy it while he can. Bella gazed at me disapprovingly but said nothing. Yes. Keep your eyes and attention on me.

When Bella did try talking to me, Edward made sure to interrupt her, asking her the most interesting questions as he could. And it would work. She instantly stops talking to me and talks with him, forgetting in the end what she wanted to talk to me about. It nerved me to no end and all I wanted to do was throw my salad in his face and kick him out. Very girlish sounding, but it was either the salad or the cheap wine. I'll save the wine, thanks.

After a full hour and a half of torture, Bella and I were seeing off Cullen at the door. I kept a lazy smirk on my face as he watched Bella with pure sadness. It must kill him that he can't do anything to Bella, knowing it'll freak her out. Knowing he can't hold her or touch her, only a hand shake would be allowed.

"It was a lovely, slightly awkward later lunch. Even though Jake didn't seem to eat a lot of his.. "

"That's because you ate all of yours and you said you were still hungry! I couldn't help but give you my share." She blushed, looking down. She looked too beautiful. Edward, go away..

"I'll be seeing you on Monday, Jacob Black. We have.. things to discus."

"Please don't go." Bella whispered but then blinked. "Sorry, I mean, I just enjoyed your company so much. When will I see you again?"

"Tonight, if Jacob is nice enough to invite me over. Or maybe we can all go out to eat." She perked up at the idea, which is making me feel the opposite.

"That would be nice! Jake, how about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Now her hands were on her hips. Great, she's now in her stubborn mood.

"I'm very busy with work, I probably won't be free for another two weeks."

"Then at least let me go out for dinner with him. I don't want to be tied down here just because you can't make it out. I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decision."

"No." I repeated, a little more loudly this time, hoping to get the point across to her but Edward stepped forward.

"Let's have a odd game called 'tug-of-war', Jacob." And as much as I hated to admit, it sort of interested me. Because I knew the game would involve Bella.

"Odd, huh? In what way?"

"Let's stand outside. You stand on my side of the driver way and I'll stand on the other. Bella will be placed in the middle. If she goes to me, I take her out for dinner tonight."

"And if she comes to me?" I asked, my confidence rising.

"Then I'll.. never bug you two again."

My mind reeled at the pleasantness of the though of Edward never coming around again. He would be out of my way and I can pursue Bella's affections without any interference.

"Deal. Let's do it. Now." I had confidence because Bella couldn't remember a thing about him. She knew better than to follow a complete stranger, no matter how nice he was.

"I feel like I'm some kind of chew toy.. "She muttered a little loudly but followed us outside, going to her place to the middle of the drive way. Edward went to one side while I went to the other, my posture relaxed.

"Come on, Bella. Just come to me and it'll be over and done with. It's pointless anyways."

She looked back and forth between Edward and I. I glanced to Edward, noticing that he wasn't making any effort to call Bella over but his facial expression was filled with hope yet at the same time he looked pained. It could be possible that he knew he wouldn't get picked but he was just hanging onto that last string of hope. Hah.

We must have stood out there for a total of ten minutes while Bella looked towards the sky, thinking. I was beginning to get tired of waiting before she shuffled her feet a bit in my direction. My heard sped up, my smirk appearing on my lips again when I realised this.

But it dropped when she lifted both of her hands. And one by one, she dropped one of her fingers, starting from the pinkie. It was like a weird wave.

Then she turned around and ran towards Edward, crashing into him, the same way she had crashed into me earlier when I opened the bedroom door but this time she seemed more.. passionate.

I watched in horror as she reached up, cupping Edwards face and brought him down for a fevered kiss. They were touching each other all over, forgetting I was here. A minute later, Bella pulled away and turned to look at me.

"Jacob.. "

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"Jacob.. " I spoke out loud, watching his facial expression carefully. He looked shocked and hurt, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"You're pretty fucking stupid, you know that?" This made him _and_ Edward stumble back. I wasn't known for swearing much so it was quiet a shock, even to myself.

"What.. ?"

"You don't think I didn't know you were watching me from that secret room? A couple years ago, you bragged about the rooms all the time. That's why I called out your name. I clearly knew you wouldn't pass up a chance to watch me. If I really hadn't known where I was and lost my memory, I would be calling Alice's and Charlie's name, not yours."

"But.. "

"And I highly doubt Alice wouldn't go anywhere without me. And She certainly wouldn't leave me alone with you here. She would have talked Charlie out of it, no matter how much he liked you."

"No.. "

"And seriously? Your fucking basement? As if I didn't know what you planned on doing once you got me down there. I remember a couple times when Alice and I came over to play, she would find many hidden diaries of yours. You're a little sick in the head."

"Bella, please.. "

"I am _not_ a piece of art, Jacob Black. That's why I distracted you would mentioning that I'm hungry. Which I was, so it wasn't a lie. Edward showing up just happened to make this all easier. I didn't know what else I would do to distract you from taking me in the basement. And you had no idea how hard it ward not to touch Edward once I laid eyes on him."

"No.. no.. "

"Oh, yes, Jacob Black. Masking my emotions were very hard but if you weren't so twisted in thinking of what to do to me, you would have noticed the screw ups I made."

"Bella, I can make you happy. More then he ever could."

"Jacob, I am pregnant with Edward's child!"

This silenced him. It almost looked as if his eyes went completely black. He was standing so still, he could pass off as a statue, especially the way the color drained from his face. His breathing grew heavier, his shoulders shaking.

"It can't be true."

"It is. What else does a couple do on their honeymoon? We certainly didn't stay up playing Modern Warfare Two." At this, I heard Edward snort softly, causing a smile to come onto my face. His arms wrapped around my middle, bringing me back to snuggle against his chest. It just felt so right. He let one of his hands roam almost every curve of my body, possessively. But a different kind of possessive, far different from Jake's

kind.

"You never gave me a chance. You're being unfair, Bella." Jake tried fighting back but he probably realised that he was losing the war, fast.

"Because you never let me give you a chance. Once in my life, I thought that maybe dating you wouldn't be so bad. But when Alice told me of the stuff you said in your diaries, that's where I drew the line. The reason why I have a child with Edward is because I love him and I am ready to start a family. At first it was for a deal but I grew to love him. I wanted more than just a deal. You want nothing but a doll you can do with whatever."

He was speechless and I took that moment to walk away, my hand intertwined with Edwards. I thought everything would be simple from there on but Jacobs outburst stopped me in my tracks.

"If you walk away from here, we'll cut company ties with Cullen INC. Your company will fall without ours." We turned back to look at Jacob. He had a crazy look in his eyes, wild and untamed. Perhaps he finally snapped.

"Please, Jake.. " I spoke as softly as I could. I couldn't let Cullen INC fall to ashes because of me..

"Come back to me, Bella. If you do, we'll go on and even improve the Cullen company more then ever."

"Don't listen to him, Bella. He's trying to guilt you into going back to him."

"But.. "

"Shh." Edward swooped down to catch my lips into a heated kiss before pulling back, placing his forehead against mine. "It won't be your fault if they pull back out of the contract."

I stared at my husband for a couple moments before turning my back to Jacob. I began to walk forward, Edward at my side. I ignored Jake's shouts as best I could, tensing every time I heard his voice crack. 'A girl isn't

worth it if she makes you cry.'

Edward led me to his awaiting limo, letting me go in first before he did. And once seated inside with the door shut, he was on top of me, his lips ravishing mine. I finally let the tears spill down my face while I whispered out Edwards name every chance I got. His hands were on my face, touching every angle as if to memorize it while my hands were in his hair, gripping tightly.

He moved from my mouth to my ear, breathing my name out harshly before nibbling onto my ear lobe before he placed his ear on my chest, against my beating heart. My arms wrapped around him and I never wanted to let go, fears of Jacob coming back to kidnap me. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life.

But being in Edward's embrace once again made everything feel perfect. Except for the fact that I could barely breathe around him.

More tears rolled down my face and I cried out like a little kid.

"Edward! I was s-so scared!" The hiccups came as fast as the tears.

Edward moved up and kissed the outer corners of my eyes before placing his mouth back on me, successfully silencing me. The kiss was a heated one, with whispers of 'I love you' and 'don't stop' between gasps of air. And all too soon, we were back at the mansion. It had felt like I hadn't been here for months, it was eerily quiet, most of the lights turned off inside.

Edward didn't allow me to take one step out of the limo. Instead, he picked me up bridal style and my arms instantly wrapped around his neck. He began to whisper loving words into my ear, placing butterfly kisses on my neck every couple seconds. It made me feel all the more relaxed yet a little jittery at the same time.

And we were standing in front of the door to the mansion, our home.

Just the though of seeing my family again sent on another wave of tears and sobs, making Edward chuckle before he somehow opened the door and walked into out warm and welcomed home.

-

A/N: I think only two or three people got that Jacob thought Bella as a work of art. But look, an update! Sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense.. just got off night duty from guarding, a full 8 hours, and I typed most of this up at work and I was half-asleep. Super tried. Editing will take 20-30mins.

WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK OF NEW MOON?! Tell me your thoughts on the movie. Like it? Hate it? Was it perfect? Did any of the parts bug you?

I think that you had to actually read the books to understand some parts of the movie. Also, a lot of stuff they skipped out on bugged me. And what's up with the Edward holograms?! I thought he was suppose to be a voice in her head? But I laughed everytime I saw the holograms. There was other lame parts I laughed at but that was it.

Some parts were good too. I was just raging at some parts that bugged me. I'm sure there was a part that irked everyone! C'mon, don't pretend you didn't think "Ugh, why?!"

Okay, enough about that. So tell me your thoughts on the movie, how you feel about it. Heck, tell me about your rantings on it! I'll listen!

PS. TO MY AMERICAN READERS! HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! Hope you get some good sales. :]

BottledCoke


	21. Chapter 21

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 21 - In your Arms.

Jukebox: Monster - Lady Gaga

A/N:

Sorry for the belated update. I'm getting bored of the story but it's so close to ending!!

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

Annoyed. I was down right annoyed. Ever since I came back home, I've been strapped with five professionally trained bodyguards, following my every move. There was even one female bodyguard to accompany me in the bathroom. It was downright disturbing. I tried asking Edward that I didn't need so many people watching over me but he said he couldn't give Jacob another chance to kidnap me. Of course I don't think Jacob would pull another stunt like that too soon. He would need to plan. But thinking of what would have happened if Edward didn't come still sends chills down my spine.

Alice had never left my side for a week. Meaning she missed school for a week. But today she finally went. I had assured her that I would be here, in the middle of five bodyguards, when she got off from school. Charlie had been with me a lot as well but he's been at the police station, trying to work on getting Jacob arrested but no matter which route he took, Jacob could get a bail out easily.

And Edward. Oh my dear, sweet husband. I felt like we were super glued to the hip. Which wasn't bad but asking question like "Are you comfortable?" and "Are you feeling okay?" all the time was pretty annoying. He was with me more than the bodyguards, which made me worry about his work. He had Carlisle go and fill in for him, which made me a little annoyed. But I was mostly annoyed at myself, for making Edward miss his work, Alice miss school, for making everyone worry so much about me. Of course it wasn't my fault but I wish I could assure them that I would be more careful but my words fall on deaf ears.

Edward and I were laying in bed, at ten o'clock in the morning. I wanted to get up and move around but I knew Edward.. and the bodyguards, who were standing outside of our door at this moment, would follow my every step. That is, until an idea formed into my head.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear, running my fingers through his hair.

"Mhmm?" His arms tightened around me, trying to impossibly bring me closer.

"Lets go to work." He was silent for a moment before sitting up, staring down at me with confusion.

"Lets?"

"Yeah, you and me both. You've been missing a lot of work lately so I thought maybe I could go with you to work. I feel bad that you keep sending Carlisle to do your work." He let go of my hand and ran both of his through his hair, thinking. My hand is free! I tried flexing my fingers but they were too stiff and sore.

"I suppose you're right. I felt bad letting my dad go in for me but I didn't want to leave you."

"Then just bring me along." I smiled down at him but it cracked into a wide grin. I'll finally be able to go outside.

-

"And so when we bring product A to product B, we request -"

I wiped the drool that barely escaped my mouth. Edward and I were in a meeting and I was close to falling asleep. My eyes were drooping, my head was nodding and I could barely cover up my yawns. Once in awhile I felt Edward pinch my side to keep me awake, which I was grateful for but he had such a teasing look on his face that I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

The meeting dragged on for another forty-five minutes before it was finally over.. followed by a ten minute talk between each other of their thoughts on the subject of the product. Everyone mostly paid attention to what Edward had to say, since the other party was requesting support and cooperation with Cullen INC. I tuned them all out, focusing on the water in my cup. I hadn't realised they left until I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. Looking up, I saw Edward, smiling down at me.

"I'm surprised you're still awake."

"I'm surprised you're still a business man. How can you handle this all the time?" I stood and we left the meeting room, heading down the hall, up the elevator to the second top floor where his whole office is.

"Well it's something I learned to love doing. When you love doing something, you're wide awake at all times. I enjoy working here, I love my job." His voice held some sort of passion while he talked about his work and it amazed me that he enjoyed work this much. A lot of people don't enjoy what they do for a living and have a miserable time.

"Bella, as much as I hate to say it but I won't be home for a couple of days. I got to make a lot of phone calls, plan meeting dates and pull a lot of all nighters." I jerked in my walk to his desk, almost falling down but Edward had a firm hold on my side, steadying me. I hadn't expected him to say something like that, especially when he's been with me ever since I got back. "I've been planning to do this since you came back but I wanted to spend a little more time with you before leaving your side so soon." My eyes widened a bit, surprised. So that's why he was spending so much time with me..

"Oh, I see.. " I tried not to sound too disappointed but Edward didn't fail to noticed. He groaned and pulled me into his embrace.

"Don't make that sort of face. If you do I won't be able to leave your side again." I raised my hand to touch my face, realising I was frowning and crying. Great.

We stood there, holding onto each other as I silently cried, hiccuping once in awhile. My head was nestled into the crook of his neck and he didn't look down at my face, probably so I wouldn't embarrass myself any further. How many days would it be until he holds me like this again? Would it be two? Five? Eight? The thought of staying away from him for so long brought on another wave of tears.

"Bella, Bella, shhh, it'll be okay." He sounded worried now. Great. He probably feels awkward since he started to pat my back unsteadily. Since when have I become such an emotional mess? Blinking, the tears came to a stop as I looked up into Edward's eyes. He stared back down, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Since I met you." I barely whispered but he heard.

"What?"

"Nothing. I love you." I felt a grin spread across my face, my sour mood a moment ago forgotten. Edward gave a funny look but smiled back.

"I love you too."

For the rest of the day I helped Edward with small stuff within his office. such as making him coffee or tea, food, snacks, photocopying, printing documents, etcetera. But of course I felt tired before an hour has passed. I could start to feel the bump around my stomach now, it was small but there. And knowing that it was there, it almost meant putting on weight. Right when that thought entered my mind, my stomach let out a growl, I had a sudden craving. For fries. Extra peppered and salty fries. Turning sharply to my husband, I smiled widely, my chest filling up with glee.

"Edward!"

"Bella." He smiled, seemed amused by my sudden spike of happiness.

"Let's put one of those bodyguards to use and have them run to the nearest McDonald's for me."

"Craving?"

"Yes. Craving some extra salty fries." His face scrunched up, giving me a disgusted look.

"But McDonald's is so.. greasy and fat."

"You're just making me more hungry, Edward. If it's too much of a task for the guards, I'll gladly go by myself and- " He pressed a button on his office phone.

"Can bodyguard C42 run to the McDonald's three blocks from here and get five extra large and extra salty fries? Thank you" He took his finger off the button and gave me an amused looked.

"Thaaaank you" I practically whined, walking over and hugging him. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap and began to run his fingers through my hair. I was at peace. Or at least I will be once I get those fries into me.

-

A day has gone by since I saw Edward. He had come to drop me off at home before leaving back for the company. When I asked for only one guard, he had strong disagreed. We went into a heated argument for twenty minutes before he finally agreed to two guards but I wouldn't doubt he would have three others hiding in the shadows, stalking my every move. But I knew he was only looking out for me. If something were to happen to me again, what would Edward do? I asked him that before getting out of the limo.

__

"Edward, what would you do if something happened to me?"

"I wouldn't be able to think. I would probably break, go insane. I'd probably turn to alcohol while blaming myself for not being able to protect you."

It had scared me, that a man so powerful could easily fall because something could happen to the one he loved. And to think that I could be the fall of him put a weight on my shoulders. When I told Alice of this, she demanded we paint our nails while watching Disney movies. The idea of watching and listening, instead of JUST listening to Disney movies made most of my worries go away, My worries went completely away when Edward texted me, saying he would send text messages every hour, just to see how I'm doing.

A week had pass by and every day, two to four of Jacob's representatives came, demanding to talk to me or else the Black's would cut relations off with the company. Of course the people Edward hired weren't stupid enough to call their bluff so the door would be slammed in their face.

Whenever Jacob's name would be mentioned, I'd jump, an uneasy shiver would run down my spine and I would grow paranoid. Would he try to kidnap me again? My ex-best friend of so many years, would he actually try to do something drastic just to have me in his possession. The guys a total freak. And his dad! His dad was best friends with Charlie and the old bastard didn't do anything to stop his son! Like father like son, I guess.

The story was even on the news, reporters making the situation seem more dramatic than it was. _"Sources say that Jacob Black had stalked Bella Cullen in the wee hours of the morning, beat her down, drugged her and took Bella Swan back to his place."_

It was all too much.

But Jacob had confronted them, denying it ever happened. But he did make more statements about trying to get me to come back ,threatening the company and all.

One time I asked Carlisle about it but he didn't seem phased by the threats or attacks. He looked at ease, almost gloating but he wouldn't tell me what he was so thrilled about. No doubt it had something to do with the company but what? Had they found a flaw that they could use against Jake's? Carlisle's only words were "All in good time.".

I spent most of the days with Alice but at night I would either text or chat with Edward. The most I could talk to him was for an hour before he had to do more work or sleep. He said that most sleep he could get was about three to five hours. I scolded him but in the end, he wouldn't change. Whatever he was doing must have been more important than his health. And it worried me.

"Edward, could you at least try to get more sleep on weekends. You're not superman, sorry to deflate that ego of yours, but your body is probably going to shut down soon if you keep this up."

__

"You wound me, Bella."His low laughter was deep and throaty, sending pleasant tingles all over my body. _"But you don't have to worry. In about a week or less I'll be back home, in your arms."_

____

"That sounds pretty nice." I murmured, lowers my eyes to the blankets. What I would give to hold Edward right now.

We continued talking for a little over an hour before Edward let out a gruff sigh, sounding reluctant to hang up but he did so in the end. I stare at the cellphone in my hands, hoping he would call back, just to talk for another hour or so but five minutes later, no call came. I signed before placing it on my night table and crawled under the blankets.

One week or less. I suppose I could hold on for that long.

I'll trust him.

-

A/N: My shortest chapter yet? It was boring too! Well I think there's.. one or two chapters left. And they might be short only cause I'm bored of this story.

And I want to finish it off before posting anything else. Or else I'll focus on those and leave this one and I don't want that. Gah!

Things might be whacky in this chaper. It won't let me upload so I had to use an old chapter already uploaded, copy&paste this chapter. Then paragraphs were all mixed up so I fixed as much as I could.

Bottledcoke

"That sounds pretty nice." I murmured, lowers my eyes to the blankets. What I would give to hold Edward right now.

We continued talking for a little over an hour before Edward let out a gruff sigh, sounding reluctant to hang up but he did so in the end. I stare at the cellphone in my hands, hoping he would call back, just to talk for another hour or so but five minutes later, no call came. I signed before placing it on my night table and crawled under the blankets.

One week or less. I suppose I could hold on for that long.

I'll trust him.

-

A/N: My shortest chapter yet? It was boring too! Well I think there's.. one or two chapters left. And they might be short only cause I'm bored of this story.

And I want to finish it off before posting anything else. Or else I'll focus on those and leave this one and I don't want that. Gah!

Things might be whacky in this chaper. It won't let me upload so I had to use an old chapter already uploaded, copy&paste this chapter. Then paragraphs were all mixed up so I fixed as much as I could.

Bottledcoke


	22. Chapter 22

Blindingly Beautiful

Chapter 22 - The Greatest Thing In The World.

Jukebox: Stylo - Gorillaz

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I was startled awake by Esme who barged into the room, the doors dramatically slamming back against the wall, the noise echoing throughout the room. She flitted to one side of the room, tearing open the curtains, making the sun hit directly in my face before heading to the other side to do the same thing.

I sat there, stunned, eyes tightly closed. I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. That hurt! Getting the sun shined in your eyes so soon after waking up wasn't exactly a very pleasant thing.

"Aww, Bella sweetie, there's nothing to cry about. You'll be seeing Edward soon." Esme was by my side in seconds, bringing me into a hug while running her hands through my hair, awkwardly pulling her fingers from tangles here and there.

"I'm not crying about that," Because I already cried about it before. "It's just the sun is so bright so early in the morning. And I thought you were gone for a project." She laughed softly and I was finally to open my eyes a little, squinting at best.

"Well Carlisle has been keeping me updated and they wanted me here today. They also sent me to get you as well. I need you to shower so I can pretty you up. I'll also have clothes laid out for you." I blinked, slowly taking this all in.

"Are we going some where today?"

"Yes, we're going to the company today for an important meeting. Now, scoot along, no more questions." Her soft voice trilled with excitement as she helped me out of bed and pushed me toward the bathroom.

I set the temperature to a bearable warmth before stripping of my two piece pajamas and stepping in.

So they kept everyone updated but me, huh? For some reason, that isn't a very comforting thought. The plain white walls described my days lately. Plain. Nothing interesting. Esme made it seem as if this meeting was going to be the greatest thing in the world. She must have attended the meetings there before, right? Did she not realise how _boring_ they were?

_Shwoooo. Slpooosh._

Ah, I'm wasting water! The bathroom is the greatest place to think because most of the time it's the only place you'll get to be alone. But thinking in the shower isn't such a great idea.

Grabbing my favorite shampoo from the shampoo and conditioner holding rack from the shower wall, I flipped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount into my palm before placing it back and spreading the creamy liquid throughout my hair. Massage, scrub, twist, massage, scrub, twist. Rinse. Next I grabbed an identical looking bottle that read 'CONDITIONER' across it, flipped open the cap, squeezed a nice amount on my palm, placed it back on the rack and lathered the thick liquid onto my hair.

I took my time with the conditioner, loving the way my hair already started to feel silky. Stepping out from under the shower head, I grabbed a bar of soap from the rack and began washing away the dead skin cells. After washing every corner and surface of my body, I stepped back under the shower head, washing away the conditioner and left over suds. The drain made a gurgling noise as it took in the soap.

After a few more minutes, I turned off the water, pulled away the clear shower curtains and pulled a clean dark blue towel from the towel rack and began drying myself. I grab another towel for my hair, placing it in a sloppy wrap. But this peace was short lived. The bathroom slammed open, scaring me out of my wits for the second time in less than an hour.

"No time to admire yourself in the mirror, chop, chop!"

"Alice?!" I cried.

"Bella!" She cried back, but twice as dramatic. She came behind me and started to push me out of the bathroom. I securely held onto my towel and stumbled a little. "Now, now, Bella. No need to be tense. You've been placed into trusted hands so drop those stiff shoulders and let me get to work!

No reason to be tense. Yeah, right.

- - -

Two hours later I was walking into Cullen INC, side by side with Esme and Alice. Back at the house, Alice had laid out black lacy panties and a matching push-up bra. A slap to my face, saying that my breasts are small. Reluctantly I put them on and she set to work on me.

She had went out into the hall and brought in her special black bag. I stared at it with awful memories.

I watched as she pulled out tan coloured stocks and tossed them towards me. Catching them easily, I quickly pulled them on, making sure not to stretch or make any holes in it. If I ruined anything in that comes out of that bag, Alice would have my head on a silver platter with flowers of all colours and black beads. Esme came in, a grin breaking out on her face while she held a few clothing particles in her hands.

"Esme is nice enough to lend out her designer clothing." Alice smiled, taking the clothes from Esme before she looked me over, giggled and left.

"For designer clothing, they sure look plain."

"They are, but what its made with is what makes it worth buying."

I didn't ask anything further as she made me step into a vintage lace and silk Chiffon strapless dress.. It was strapless, reached just above my knees and it was black. Next she handed me a Vivienne Westwood black dress jacket to add class. And to hide my bra straps. From her magically bag, she pulled out a pair of black Nitelife Cloe platform heels. Urging me to sit down on the bed, she slipped the shoes on carefully, doing up the tiny buckle over my ankle. I felt like a life sized Barbie.

"Now for make-up!" Alice squealed and pulled out a box from her bag, opened it to reveal all her make-up supplies.

She went to work right away. Applying black eyeliner, smokey eye-shadow, mascara, a light blush and natural coloured lipstick. Next from the bag was a brush and an elastic. She brushed my hair, scraping my scalp painfully each time but I didn't dare complain. Then she tied my still wet hair into the tightest bun ever.

"Perfect, now lets go!"

And so here we are. We had to family limousine drop us off in front of Cullen INC. When we walked past the front doors, my feet were already aching. But at least meetings involved chairs and I'll be ever so thankful if we can get there quicker.

Employees made way once they saw who we are. giving friendly yet nervous smiles. They were intimidated by the power we held. Just a snap of my finger and they'd be fired. But I'm not like that. So I gave a smile in return, saying a few hello's, having a few hand shakes. Soon we were stepping into the elevators strictly for the family and partners for meetings.

"Which floor is this meeting on?" I asked, ready to push the button for our destination.

"Second last floor." I pushed the button and blinked.

"That's one of Edward's personal floors."

"It is," Esme agreed with a nod of her head. "When he uses his personal floors, then the meeting is one of the most important ones he'll ever have in his life. And that will be rare." And suddenly, she seemed excited again but this time, I saw the uneasiness in her eyes.

I looked up at the small screen displayed above the elevator doors. The elevator moved at such a quick speed that within a minute, we were on the second top floor. I stepped out into the familiar place and looked around nervously. It was so quite, you could hear a pin drop. Esme started to lead us down a hall and through big double black doors. Inside was probably one of the biggest, longest round tables I had ever seen with twenty chairs surrounding it. Both the table and chairs were black.

I saw Edward sitting at one end, wearing one of his expensive business suits. My heart leaped at the site of him and brought a smile to my face. But it quickly faded when I saw his serious expression. Next I noticed two others sitting on Edwards left site. Blinking rapidly, then squinting, I realised that they were twins. One boy, one girl and they looked no older than eighteen.

The girl had her pale blond hair pulled back into a tight french bun, her make-up was kept light and she wore a men's black business suit, showing a little bagginess. She had icy blue eyes and they had a little bit a gleeful malice in them. Mentally shivering, I turned my gaze to the boy next to her. Unlike the girl, he had darker hair, giving a sandy blond look and it looked like as if he just woke up and didn't bother brushing. But it wasn't a complete mess, more like a neat mess, if that made sense. His eyes were also blue but they held only half the malice of his twin. He was also wearing a black suit but more fitting.

"Bella.. " I froze. No. No, no,no. Slowly, I turned my head into the direction of that voice. Why in the world is he here?

"Jacob?" His eyes shined with a little bit of hope as I called his name. I quickly looked away and walked swiftly to Edwards side, bending down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down on his right side. When I looked back down at the other end of the table, Jacob no longer had that hope lingering in his eyes and was now replaced by building fury. Esme came to sit by me then Alice by her, saying a quiet hello to Edward.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting." Edwards voice held power and authority, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yes, I believe there's a lot we need to talk about." For the first time I noticed Mr. Black in the room. He was in his wheel chair against the wall, a unhappy expression on his face.

"You, old fool, shouldn't be talking." My head whipped to the twin beside Edward. Her voice was soft but it also held dark amusement.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to talk to me that way?" Mr. Black growled, looking as if wanted to rip himself out of that wheelchair and put the girl in her place. But she only smirked at him, taunting him.

"Oh, excuse me for my manners. I am Jane and this is my twin, Alec."

"Aro's brats?" Jacob questioned. Instantly, Jane's smirked dropped into a scowl, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Brats?!" She hissed under her breath and stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair over.

"Easy, Jane." Alec smooth voice called out, placing his hand on her arm. Reluctantly, she huffed and sat back down in her seat but kept her firm glare on Jacob.

"Jacob Black, I'd like it if you refrained from calling my friends children that." Edward spoke next, his voice as smooth and calm as Alec's.

"Aren't they adopted? I can see why they were put in the orphanage."

"Jacob!" I practically screeched at him. "Quit being an asshole!"

"Oh ho, I like her, Edward." Jane laughed lightly before returning her attention back to Jacob. "You, _mongrel_, have no right talking at this table. You're a complete _disgrace_ to your fathers company and to Cullen INC. Heck, you're a disgrace to the human race. You're the _scum_ of the Earth." Her words dripped with such venom that even I flinched back. Talk about brutal.

To this, shockingly, Jacob said nothing. His mouth thinned into a tight line, eyes glinting murderously at Jane.

"Smart move." Alec threw at Jacob, his voice taunting. I blinked and turned to Esme for an explanation. She leaned into my ear and began to whisper.

"No one dares to go against Aro, his kids or any of his employees. It would be suicide." My mouth made an 'O' before returning my attention back to everyone else.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your wedding. I was causing a bit of trouble so Aro thought it would be best to leave me behind." Jane completely ignored Jacob, bringing on a totally different, random subject, resulting in Jacob looking dead pissed.

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I don't go anywhere without Jane." Alex apologized too, nodding his head towards the man beside me.

"It is quiet alright. I hope you enjoyed the cake Aro brought back for you."

"Yes, thank you. It was quite good even though it was a little stale by the time he got back to us. Congratulations to you too, Bella." Jane smiled sweetly at me but I knew behind that innocent smile is a young woman you wouldn't want to mess with, even on her good day.

"Ahem." Jacob coughed, getting out attention.

"What do you want, mongrel?" Jane spoke with a bored tone, running her fingers over her fine suit.

"We're suppose to have a meeting, not a social gathering."

"He's right! What did you call us here for?" Mr. Black pitched in, also looking pissed about the whole situation.

"I called you two here to break up the contract."

There was completely silence. Alice Giggled. Esme sighed. Jane snorted. Alec coughed. Jacob froze. gasped. I blinked. Then Jacob and his father began shouting at us, threatening, cussing.

"Will you please, calm down before I have security guards throw you out for causing a disturbance and we'll have to have the meeting again and waste everyone's time. And money." Asked spoke while grabbing a clipboard off the table, looking over and checking a few things.

"Where is Carlisle! He's the owner of the company, he's the one who makes the decision!" Mr. Black yelled and banged his fist on the wall behind him.

"If you damage anything in this room, be prepared to paaaay." Alice spoke in a sing-song voice, sounding too happy with the Black's liking.

"My husband is working right now. As the vice president should." Esme spoke, almost grabbing the clip board in front of her, looking over the fine small sprint.

"Vice president?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. My father believed, as my mother does, that I am finally ready to take over the family company." I gasped in surprise and smiled.

"When did this happen?" I asked Edward. He turned to me, putting my hand in his and smiled.

"Yesterday." I let out a squeal before giving him a hug.

"Bella.. " Jacob whined. WHINED. I turned in my seat to look at him. He was giving me puppy eyes, looking completely crestfallen.

"Please, don't, Jacob."

"Bellaaaa.. " He whined again. I grit my teeth together.

"Jacob, seriously, that's annoying." His mouth slacked open a little before he gained his composure.

The room was tense now except the twins didn't seem to feel it, seeing as how they're looking laid back. Alice stood and took the clip she was holding over to Jacob, dropping it on the table in front of him, along with

a pen. Esme stood next and went to Mr. Black, handing him the clipboard and pen more nicely then Alice. Instead of taking them calmly, he slapped them right out of Esme's hands. She let out a small scream and stumbled back.

"Esme!" I cried, getting up and running over to check if she was okay.

"Alice." Edward spoke without looking at anyone but Jacobs dad.

"Yes, sir." Alice took out a walkey-talkey from the belt around her waist. She pressed the communicator and began talking. "Mr. Black is unable to keep his actions under control, Mr. Edward Cullen see's it as a problem. Remove him. Ten-four."

"Ten-four, clear." Came the response and the line went dead.

Less than five minutes later, the company police officers came in and began wheeling Mr. Black out of the room. But he was going down without a fight. He threw himself from his chair, crawled to the table and latched onto its legs.

"I refuse to leave." He huffed, clearly out of breath.

"Mr. Black, please come with us." One of the officers spoke, trying to grab a hold of the older males arm but he began flailing them. "Looks like we're going to have to pin him down."

It took all four men to pin down and Edward helped tie him up with restraints. Ten minutes later, the police officers were able to wheel Mr. Black out except they didn't have anything to tape his mouth close so we had to listen to his cussing on the way out and all the way down the hall. Esme turned out to be okay but she guessed her wrist was going to have a bruise by the afternoon.

I picked up the clipboard from the floor and walked over to Jacob. He had a look of embarrassment on his face. _'Who wouldn't be embarrassed after what their own father did in front of the public eye?'_

"Looks like you're going to have to sign your fathers copy." I spoke in a monotone voice. But it didn't help to keep my emotions in check. I felt anger build within me. That bastard had no right hitting Esme! She did nothing wrong! I lifted the board and hit Jacob on the back of the head with it.

"Ouch!" Jacob yelped.

"Bastard!" I seethed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Entertainment!" Jane cheered.

"Jane.. " Alec looked at his sister warily.

Edward was at my side in seconds, taking the board out of my head and leading me out of the meeting room. I settled in one of the chairs, breathing deeply.

"My wild, wild wife." He sighed, bending down to give me a quick hug and kiss. Then he whispered "I'm proud of you. But maybe you should wait out here until the meeting is over.". I nodded in agreement. After one last hug, he went back into the meeting room shutting the black doors behind him.

-

Edward's P.o.V

-

I sat in my seat, feeling pride well in me at my wife's actions. I believe she handled the situation perfectly but I had to give her a time out to be fair to the other. This had to go smoothly for it to work. And with Mr. Black out of the picture, all the pressure will be put on that bastard. It's perfect.

Alice and Esme resumed their original seats, waiting for the meeting to go on.

"I'm truly sorry for that, Jacob. Please accept my deep apologies."

"You don't sound sorry." He growled while rubbing the back of his head. And he was right.

"You deserve to have so much more done to you than a little love tap." Jane spoke, a sinister smile creeping up on her face.

Of course, Jacob didn't dare speak back to her. One word and she'll have "papa Aro" crush the Black's company into bits before the days over.

"Cullen, if you destroy the contract, then you have to hand over more than half of your company's profit and stocks. Of course, we can always settle a deal.. "

"If it involves Bella, no." Jacob glared.

"Did you bring those two just so they can talk smack and get away with it?"

"Actually," Alex stood, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his suit. "We're here as a support."

"Support?"

"Yes," Jane continued, also getting up to stand beside her twin. "You see, we adore the Cullen family, which means we adore their company, too. Did you know, it was actually papa Aro that helped Carlisle get this

company started. He watched it grow and it grew beautifully. Of course he was surprised when Carlisle signed a contract with the Blacks, a almost failing company. Aro tried many times to tell the Cullen's that you guys have been steal profits, charts and plans." Jacob froze in his seat, staring wide eyed at Jane. Of course this information was told to us over this past week so it wasn't much of a shock but it stilled pissed me off. She continued.

"No one knew what was really going on though, a lost project here, a couple charts suddenly missing there. Everyone just assumed that they were misplaced of thrown out accidentally. But your company didn't dare have those projects shown in your company in fear of getting caught so they were sent to your international companies, made it seem like they made up the idea and had stocks shipped here.

Aro never stepped in after awhile because Carlisle was blind, saying that "They're our friends, our brother company, they would never do that." so he believed that is was too late to convince him otherwise. But when he saw you trying to steal Bella away from Edward, he saw it as a chance to get the truth out there. He waited until it the Cullen's seemed ready to let go of the Black's, no matter what it would cost them, he just didn't expect it to be so soon! When Edward called last week for support, papa Aro was so thrilled."

"Shut up!" Jacob finally yelled, his eyes wild

"Aro immediately sent over the evidence-- "

"Shut up!"

"-- And was happy to help out the Cullen company."

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut your fucking trap before I do it for you. You will not talk to her like that." The room temperature seemed to drop as Alec spoke, his icy gaze stared Jacob down, daring him to say it one more time.

"Thank you, Alec."

"Is that the reason why you're here? To rub the evidence in my face?" Jacob spat. hands gripping the table until he got white knuckles.

"That. And we're replacing you."

".. What?"

"We're replacing you. Edward called us specifically and asked if we could join companies with them after they break the contract with you. Aro said yes, of course. He was so happy. He had wanted to team up with Cullen INC for the longest time, to work along side his long time friend. So instead of losing values, they'll be gaining. Once joined, you'll be like dirt to the. Oh, and Aro sent us because he believed we would handle the situation well, which we did, don't you think?"

"No, not really." Jacob mumbled, taking in all the information.

"You'll be saying that now. But is Aro came and you said one wrong thing, you'd be out on your ass a long time ago." Alec said lightly, not caring in the least bit.

"No way I can change your mind, huh, Cullen?"

"Afraid not. The moment you took Bella from me, you crossed the line." Jacob scoffed, looking away.

"Don't be such a bitch!" Jane hissed, slamming her hand onto the table. "At least your company won't go into ruins. They allowed you to take most of their profits since they're the ones breaking the contract. Aro wanted to wipe the Black's off the earth."

"She is right," Alec added in, resting a hand onto his twins shoulder, hoping to calm her down a bit. "It would be best to walk away with something than nothing.

And without a word, Jacob began signing everything on the clip board. Next he grabbed his fathers, signing that as well. After he was done, Esme collected both clip boards and left the room with Alice.

In an hour, Jacob had been degraded, embarrassed, and abused. Mentally and physically. It was a smart move that he now signed those papers and got up to leave without another word. Probably trying to save what pride he had left.

"Oh, not that way," I told Jacob, who started to head out the doors, the same ones he came in through. I didn't want him seeing Bella before he left, never again. "You'll be going through that door, it leads you straight to the secretary's elevator."

He turned and headed in the direction, not saying a word until I stopped him again.

"Jacob, I do have one question though."

".. "

"Why did you steal stuff from the company?"

".. I wanted to impress Bella. I wanted her to think that my company was better then any other. I was hoping she would one day ask me to support her, as a husband would. I wanted her to see that I would be able to provide for her and a family if she ever wanted to have kids.. "

Without another word, he left, slamming the door hard behind him. I stared at the space he filled up seconds ago, shocked. Everything he did was for Bella. Good or sickly, he did it all for her in blind love. Even as going far as stealing our company goods. And just before he left, he had tears rolling down his face. The sign of defeat without being able to do anything about it.

What if I was in his place, doing everything for the girl I love but never getting her attention? Then suddenly a guy comes along, let alone someone I'm partnered with and he easily sweeps her off her feet. I'd probably be mad. More than mad. I'd probably do everything in my power to get her to look at me. But there is a fine line between love and obsession. And Jacob had went over the line of obsession, wanting to posses Bella as if she were a porcelain doll.

"You can let go, Jacob. She may haunt your thoughts and dreams but in time, she'll just be a memory to you. Find a girl to really love. And don't treat her like a possession." I spoke softly to myself but earned odd looks from the twins.

"Come on, Edward. We'll have you sign some papers, send them down to Aro to confirm and we'll be officially bonded together. Don't regret it, we like to work people hard." Jane smiled, walking towards the door, Alec by her side. I sighed and smiled. Things are going to be a little hectic around here.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

Two years Later..

Cullen INC was one of the top and most successful companies in the world. About a year ago, Edward believed we were ready to go international. There was a risk of failing but we firmly believed all would go well. I have heard over the last few months that the Black's company has been doing well, not great but not bad either. I never did hear from Jacob after that one fateful day.. But the company was the last thing on my mind. My first priority is Riel, my baby boy.

"Mama!" Looking down into my lap, I couldn't help but smile at my angel. He held a toy block up to my face and I took it before he grabbed another and proceeded to try and give it to me. This went on for less than a minute before he got bored and climbed out of my lap, looking for another toy to entertain himself.

"Dada?" Riel twisted his upper torso to face me, his large eyes blinking rapidly. Ahh, my heart.

"Dada is sleeping right now, so we gotta be quiet." I placed my index finger against my lips.

"Dada!"

"Mama." A husky voice whispered into my ear that I almost wanted to scream my head off but I let a 'eep' escape.

"Edward." I sighed as he brought his arms around my midsection, allowing me to lean in his embrace. "You've only got four hours of sleep, go back to bed."

"But I heard my angels laughing so I had to come see what's going on."

"Were we being too loud? I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He placed a kiss on my neck before crawling over to Riel.

Like father like son, Riel was a splitting image of Edward except for the skin, which was slightly paler, like mine. Other than that, he had untameable bronze locks and emerald orbs. They happened to be even more piercing than Edward's.

Edward adores his son, spoiling him every chance he gets. Before he comes home from work, he brings home a present, ranging from toy trucks to chewable toys. Riel was entering the teething stage after all. I remember when I felt his hard gums on my nipples one day. I instantly went out and got him a bottle and baby formula. Riel was also able to eat on his own, if the portion is small enough. He can say "Mama" and "Dada", although I had to admit that I was jealous when he said the latter first.

I watched Edward play with the blocks and Riel was suddenly interested in them again, taking them away from the older man, giggling madly. Edward couldn't help but laugh too. Who could resist Riel's cuteness?

Riel will never feel unloved, so I'll never worry. He has two loving parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents who love to spoil him. Speaking of aunts and uncles..

Emmett and Rosalie were going to have their fist child in five months. It was exciting to hear about another pregnant woman's adventure, knowing you went through the same thing. But Edward and Emmett shared their own horror stories with each other.

I had asked Alice about babies and she said that Jasper wanted children but they wanted to wait until they were out of college and have a stable relaxing life. Smart move.

Charlie comes over almost every day to spend time with Riel, lathering him with attention. Of course, Riel is the star in our lives now, he's going to suck up all the attention. Esme and Carlisle sometimes takes Riel on walks and off our hands when we are busy, which I'm thankful for. Hiring a nanny, a complete stranger, to watch over my angel just doesn't sit well with me.

But everything isn't as peachy as it sounds. We have our ups and downs. Edward and I do fight over personal issues, sometimes the fights are over pointless things but we work everything out in the end. It may not be a perfect story book, it's far from it but I have years ahead of my to achieve it.

"Hey, Bella.. "

"Yes, Edward?"

"What do you think of having another child." I blinked, staring at him with a blank expression. He darted his eyes from me to Riel, clearly nervous about my response. The silence dragged on and he began to sweat a little. Unable to hold on any longer, a smile spread across my face.

"I was wondering when you would ask." I laughed when it was Edwards turn to blink before letting out a relieved sigh.

"When would you like to get started?" He spoke huskily, eyeing me up and down. Now I felt a little self conscious since I did happen to lose most of the baby weight but there was the last five pounds were being stubborn.

"Not right now so you can tell Edward Jr. there to stop making a tent in your pajama pants. We can get started next week."

"Next week?!" He whined, his lower lip jutting out into a pout. It was so cute I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you're busy all week, with meetings and projects. You'll be too tired to get it up. I don't need a dead fish laying on me during the heat of the moment, thanks." I taunted, sending a wink his way.

"Hah, dead fish? I'll show you a dead fish." He made a move to get up but Riel grabbed his hand, or what he could with his tiny ones.

"Dada, play!" Riel squealed, placing a toy train between them. Edward now looked torn, looking between Riel and myself. "Dada!"

And he was won over. He settled back down and began to play with Riel again. The site was adorable. And he had us wrapped around his little finger.

"While you two play, I'm going to do the laundry and clean up around the house."

"Bella, do you realise how big this house is? We do have two maids to do those chores."

"Edward, if I don't do something productive, like clean, I'll go insane. I just have the urge to have stuff cleaned my way."

"Motherly instincts." He hummed happily, messing up Riel's already unruly hair.

"Riel." I called out. He instantly looked my way, eyes wide, waiting. "I love you."

"Wuv you tew." And his attention was turned back to the train. I smiled and let my gaze wonder over to Edward. He was staring back with such intensity, I almost wanted to tell him to join me in the laundry room but I

gotta hold myself back. Edward isn't the only one wanting to get some action.

"Edward," I called softly, my heart speeding up when he gave me a seductive smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever,"

"And always."

"Oh, and I want a girl this time."

**~*THE END*~**

A/N: Was anyone shocked when they saw the "2 years later" part? I was! I thought "Wow.. this it is, it's over." I'm getting misty eyed.

Also, in chapter 12, I asked you guys what gender should the baby be and what name you'd like he/she to have. I picked SakuraAngel2001 because I like the name Riel and she was pregnant with her second son and was planning on naming him "Riel". But she probably already had him.. so a big congrats to her!

I'd just like to thank everyone who stuck with me until the end. Those are the ones who are worth it, when there's shitty situations in the story, they suck it up and wait it through. Kudo's to you!

Did anyone like how I protrayed Jane? I wanted to give her that "innocent" girl look but actually have a wicked side to her.(People who seen Elfen Lied, think like Mariko!)

One more thing.. TWO reviews away from 1000 reviews.. LOL and HOLY GOSH! Never imaged to get that much for this story, let alone over 100 reviews! Mega thanks to the next two reviews who will get me the big 1000 and those after!

Thanks for reading Blinding Beautiful.

Bottledcoke


End file.
